


Vore Collections

by 37054ljH



Series: Vore Stories [11]
Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Animation, Anime, Gen, Giantess Vore, Multiple Fandoms, Other, Please look through it so you'll have an idea of what to expect, Reader-Inserts, Requests from Wattpad, Rules are inside, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Vore, Western Animation, but could be gender-neutral if you wish, hunger pangs, shrunken characters, stomach growls, the reader is female, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 76,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: This is where my remaining collection of vore stories will go. Vore fans are welcome!*Requests are closed for right now**Rated mature for suggestive themes, as well as sexual themes, strong language, and violence*Originally published June 29, 2017





	1. RULES

**Welcome to my vore collections! So for those of you who are fans of my vore stories, the rest of those stories will be put in here, mostly because I want to save space on my account.**

**I will be doing stories from various kinds of media depending on what kinds I like and who I think would be a good candidate for vore, but please keep in mind that if you request a certain person and I don't exactly find them to be suitable, do not take it personally. Like I have mentioned before, even I have different kinds of preferences.**

**However, if you have a request you'd like to send to me, or are wondering what you will be getting into, please note the following rules.**

**1\. These stories will contain giantess vore only. So as a result, there will be no same-size, anal, animal, or unaware vore, and while I don't have a problem with same-size vore, it does not appeal to me as much as the latter three, so for those of you who enjoy the latter four, I sincerely apologize, but you are in the wrong place.**

**2\. The vore I will be exploring will be soft vore only. So I will not do any hard vore, as it makes me cringe every time, so if someone requests a person who I think will be more into hard vore, I will refuse to write it.**

**3\. In these stories, I will also only be doing f/f vore (or girl on girl vore for those of you who don't know). Any other vore, such as f/m (or girl on boy), m/f (boy on girl), or m/m (boy on boy) are not exactly my cup of tea, and actually make me extremely uncomfortable, so please do not expect me to do those.**

**4\. There will be no painful digestion, and it either doesn't happen at all or is very quick and/or painless. I'm mostly going to leave that up to you guys, but please remember that I hate painful digestion, for I swear that stuff will haunt me for the rest of my life if I see or hear it.**

**5\. I will absolutely not write any disposal stories, as not only do I find that disgusting, but to me that is someone's private business, and having others read or witness it feels like a breach of privacy and actually makes me question the sanity of those people. Again, please do not take offense, this is just to show you how much I hate disposal in a vore setting.**

**6\. In every story, there will be stomach growls, because in my opinion, vore is so boring without them.**

**And finally, please be respectful, and understand that I am not here to offend anyone, so if you do not like vore, possibly clicked on this by mistake, or do not enjoy this kind of vore, then please turn away now. There also will be some other mature content in here other than suggestive themes, and depending on the character and settings used, there could be sexual themes, nudity, violence, alcohol and drug use and/or references, and even some strong language, so, once again, if any of the mentioned content is triggering, please leave or continue with extreme caution.**

**Also, I welcome constructive criticism, but I will not accept any negative feedback, such as attempted bullying, threats, attempted arguments, or very suggestive comments like ones that have extreme sexual undertones. If the former two is spotted and/or continued, you will be reported, and I don't give a damn about your reasons. We are here to read and enjoy stories, not harass other people just because they don't like something.**

**Finally, I do not own any of the content used here. They all belong to their respective owners.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**~~~37054ljH**


	2. Glynda Goodwitch (RWBY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by GangstaSaiyan on Wattpad*
> 
> Glynda with a shrunken Ruby, Weiss, and Blake

Glynda Goodwitch was not having a good morning by far. First, she completely forgot to go shopping the day before, and now, thanks to that, she had nothing for breakfast this morning.

And not to mention she was starving as all Hell.

Glynda groaned in misery when her stomach roared, and she placed a hand over it as she glanced at the clock. Three more hours until lunch, and she wasn't even sure if she could last that long.

She sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to depend on water before that time."

So Glynda went to find some water, but by the time she got to a water dispenser, she found something that kind of stunned her.

There were moving figures on the ground, so small that Glynda wouldn't have seen them if she hadn't been looking at the ground at the time. They clearly appeared to be people, girls specifically, but as she got closer Glynda heard the girls' voices.

"This is all your fault!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry? Oh I'll show you sorry!"

"Can you guys knock it off? We need to find help."

Hold on a second. Wasn't that Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna? How on Remnant were they so small?

She must've been spotted, because Ruby started jumping up and down. "Professer Goodwitch, please down here!"

Weiss hissed Ruby's name, but the other girl ignored her.

Glynda walked over to them, picking up all the girls and staring at them in bewilderment. "You have a lot of explaining to do young ladies."

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Hehehe...sorry Professer Goodwitch."

Glynda then thought for a moment before her stomach gave a quiet growl. Somehow the girls didn't hear it, but an idea came to her mind. "Well, I'll see what I can do to help you, but right now I'm going to need to do something."

"And what's that..." The girls didn't know what hit them, because Glynda used one of her spells to put the girls to sleep.

And now, as she walked right back to her office, she was smiling. Looks like she wouldn't need water after all.

~~~

By the time the girls came to, they looked around in a daze. They were in an office of some sorts, except when they looked down they found they were on someone's legs. Then there was a growl from behind them, so they turned around to find the giantess Glynda, a hand on her belly and smiling at them.

What was...

They didn't have time to contemplate what happened, because immediately Glynda scooped them up and picked up Weiss by her leg. By now Weiss was crying out.

"H-Hey, Professor Goodwitch, what's the big idea?!" she demanded, but the bigger woman didn't answer.

Instead, she lifted Weiss above her head, opened her mouth, and dropped her in.

Weiss was heard yelling out inside Glynda's mouth as she tasted her, but then that sound disappeared when the bigger woman finally swallowed her whole.

Glynda let out a delighted sigh as she looked at the two remaining girls, both of whom were staring at her with horrified shock. Deep down Glynda felt bad for doing this, but she had to satisfy her hunger somehow!

So she took Ruby into her hands next, eyeing her a moment before stuffing her into her mouth. She then paused to taste her sweet taste before swallowing her, and Glynda moaned at the way Ruby moved through her as she made her way to her stomach.

Finally, she took Blake by the ankle and brought her up. They then stared at one another for another moment before Glynda also dropped her into her mouth. And like with Weiss and Ruby, she took her time tasting her before swallowing her whole.

Now, no more girls were left, and Glynda was left rubbing her satisfied belly, which began to quietly groan under her hand.

But then she had to cover her mouth so the burp she unleashed wouldn't be heard throughout the entire academy. Once it was over, she smiled and continued to rub her stomach.

"Delicious," she mused. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

But then a knock came at her door, and Glynda called "Come in!"

The door opened revealing the confused form of Yang Xiao Long. "Professor, have you seen my teammates by any chance? I can't find them anywhere!"

In response, Glynda grasped her stomach harder, but thankfully the younger girl couldn't see it.

"I'm afraid I haven't," she lied smoothly. "However if I hear from them I'll let you know."

Yang nodded. "Thanks Professor." Then she left the office, unaware of what had actually befallen her friends.

As soon as she was gone, Glynda sighed in relief before standing up and walking to the window, still rubbing her stomach. Smiling, she looked down at it, feeling it growl and the girls moving within it. She licked her lips.

"Have fun in there girls," she said. "You're going to need it."

Now, inside of Glynda's stomach, the girls were trying with all their might to get their professor to throw them back up to no avail. Realizing this, they sighed in defeat and collapsed.

Weiss glared at Ruby. "This is all your fault!"

"I said I was sorry!" Ruby cried.

"Sorry? Oh you're going to be more than sorry when I'm done with you!"

Blake said nothing. This day really had gotten worse than it already did.


	3. Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by GangstaSaiyan on Wattpad*
> 
> Velvet with a shrunken reader, Nora, Ruby, and Emerald

Wow, who knew the rabbit Faunus had it in her?

Somehow you had been shrunk alongside Ruby, Nora, and Emerald that bitch, and now the three of you were kind of in a predicament right now.

That predicament happened to be in the form of a giantess rabbit Faunus named Velvet.

Velvet had watched herself as the three of you shrunk to your current sizes, and soon collected you into a cup that even still she was staring into. It was quite creepy, that gaze of hers.

"V-Velvet, is everything okay?" you asked, but almost as soon as you said that, a loud rumbling sound was heard in the room. At first you thought it was a buzzer, but when you looked up at Velvet, you knew it was anything but.

Velvet was frowning, gazing down at her noisy stomach and running a hand over it. Then she looked back to the three of you, and something flashed through her eyes.

"V-Velvet, don't you fucking dare!" you ordered, but your warning seem to fall on deaf ears before Velvet than picked up the cup, stared at the four of you wordlessly for a moment, and then tilted the cup towards her mouth.

"Ah no," Nora cursed, and you almost envied her for her ability to remain calm, but you didn't have much time to ponder it as you easily fell into the bigger girl's mouth.

"No!" Ruby cried out, trying to grab onto something, but she just as easily as slid into Velvet's mouth alongside Nora and you, landing on the former's wet tongue and almost colliding with you.

"Watch it!" you cried out as you tried to grab onto something.

"Sorry!"

Outside Velvet's mouth, Emerald luckily managed to grab onto the rim of the cup in the nick of time. This of course caused Velvet to frown in disapproval, and she closed her mouth to ensure the three of you wouldn't escape. She then plucked Emerald off the rim and stared at her, making sure she had a full view of her throat as she swallowed the girls in her mouth one by one.

Emerald's red eyes were huge as she watched the three of you go down the giantess' throat, and now she looked right into Velvet's brown orbs, which were still filled with hunger, ready to determine Emerald's fate.

"You're not going to eat me!" Emerald declared, and she then used her semblance to make Velvet hallucinate her being gone. However, Velvet kept her grip on the real Emerald, an eyebrow raised.

"You think that's going to stop me from eating you?" she asked, all while placing a hand on her stomach, which was groaning pretty loudly at this point. "After all, I can't allow my lunch to run, now should I?"

Scared, Emerald could do nothing as Velvet brought her to her mouth and quickly dropped her in, and she was forced to release her semblance. Of course, she didn't know that Velvet had been fooled by her illusion, but not enough to not remember that she had her in a tight grip.

Velvet sucked on Emerald some, and cringed a little, kind of not liking her taste. She almost spit her out, but she had to eat something! So, after tasting her a little bit, she forcibly swallowed the shrunken girl whole.

Velvet then sighed in relief. "Good grief," she mused. "That was more tiring than I thought."

But at least her stomach stopped feeling hungry, and as she blissfully rubbed it as it noisily announced its next process.

"Oh well, it had its benefits," Velvet remarked with a shrug, a small burp erupted from her, though she had her mouth shut so no one could hear it.

Eventually, she could feel the girls fighting from within her, which caused her stomach to growl even louder. She giggled.

"You guys better have fun in there," she said happily, "'cause that's where you going to be for a long time."

Meanwhile, in Velvet's stomach, you were cursing your luck as the other girls fought amongst each other. Who knew that someone like Velvet had it in her to swallow her own friends (well except for Emerald obviously)? Apparently, appearances can be deceiving.

"You bitch!" hissed Nora. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Emerald questioned. "Don't make me laugh."

Here we go.

But at least it was warm and comfortable in here.


	4. Blake Belladonna (RWBY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by GangstaSaiyan on Wattpad*
> 
> Blake with a shrunken reader

It was about three a.m., and Blake Belladonna had been sleeping peacefully in her bed, until a weird feeling erupted from her stomach, waking her up.

She groaned in irritation as she ran a hand over the noisy thing, but the feeling wouldn't go away, and her stomach was growling quite ferociously.

Shit, she was hungry.

Looking at her clock, Blake realized the time and groaned again.

"It's too early for this," she mused tiredly before attempting to go back to sleep. She almost succeeded, but her stomach continued to growl under her hand.

She sighed. "Okay, I need to go get something to eat or else I'll go crazy." She limped out of bed and walked with her eyes closed to the kitchen. Thankfully she knew her way around now, even with her eyes closed, so she didn't bonk into anything and hurt herself.

When she finally reached the kitchen, Blake had been about to open the cabinet when she saw something on the counter that immediately made her close it. Strange, what was a mouse doing on the counter?

Even still, Blake thought it looked delicious.

The mouse squeaked and attempted to get away, but Blake was quick enough to grab it by its tail. She eyed it for a moment before dropping it into her mouth. She moaned; good god it tasted so good, and the taste alone caused her stomach to announce its impatience. So, she had been about to swallow when fists began to bang against her teeth.

Wait, fists?

"Blake, let me out! This isn't funny!"

(Y/N)?!

Quickly Blake spit the mouse out of her mouth, finding out that it wasn't a mouse, but instead a shrunken version of her roommate, (Y/N). She shook her head to clear it before glaring up at Blake.

"What the hell Blake? You almost swallowed me!"

A ping of shame ran through Blake. "I'm so sorry," she replied. "I didn't know it was you!"

"Oh sure you did," (Y/N) repeated sarcastically.

"I didn't!" Blake took her somehow tiny roommate to the sink, ran the water to warm, and placed her in, cleaning her from her saliva as best she could, all while ignoring her stomach's quiet protests.

Damn it, her hunger almost made her eat her roommate!

And it wasn't like (Y/N) didn't notice the sounds. "Get a bar," she ordered. "And after you're done, I going to need your help with helping me get back to my normal height.

Blake blinked at her. "You mean you don't know how you got this way?"

"If I did I wouldn't be in this situation," (Y/N) snapped.

Blake held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I will, but can this wait until the sun rises. It's too early for this."

(Y/N) stared at Blake with blank eyes before sighing irritably. "Fine," she grumbled. "Go back to bed, but first you need to help me find someplace to hide."

"Sure." Blake got a couple of small towels and placed them on an empty shelf in their cabinet, where she then placed a now dry and clean (Y/N). "I'm sorry about what I did (Y/N)," she then said before closing the door. "Really I am."

(Y/N) waved her off. "Sure," she replied. "Now, go back to bed."

Blake then went back to her room without another word.

~~~

God fucking damn it!

Blake had just thrown away the empty wrapping, but it obviously the bar wasn't enough for her stomach, which proceeded to growl like a lion. Groaning, she continued to run a hand over it as she collapsed onto her bed, praying that it would stop feeling hungry. 

"I've given you what you want," she groaned in misery. "Why are you doing this to me?"

But, against her will, the thought of your taste suddenly came to Blake's mind, making her mouth water once again and the growling in her stomach to grow louder.

Then she shook her head. No, she would not do that again! She promised (Y/N) she wouldn't! She was her roommate for God's sakes!

So Blake laid back down on the bed, desperate for her stomach to be satisfied for the time being, but it continued to be hungry, until eventually she couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to swallow (Y/N) whole. If she hadn't had pounded on her teeth, Blake would've actually swallowed her and satisfied her hunger!

Somehow that made Blake angry, and not at herself, but at her own roommate.

This was her fault. If she had been a good girl and allowed Blake to swallow her, Blake wouldn't be in this mess.

So, giving into her dark desires, she silently went back to the kitchen, unable to control herself. With her enhanced hearing, she listened to (Y/N)'s breathing in the cabinet, hearing soft and slow breathing. So, she was completely asleep.

Now she made things easier for Blake, who smiled.

Slowly, she opened the cabinet, finding that (Y/N) was indeed fast asleep. She always had been a heavy sleeper, and Blake was planning to use that to her advantage. So, she grabbed her tiny roommate, watched her sleep for another moment, and then placed her in her mouth.

Oh yes, the taste Blake so desperately craved. How she missed it. But now (Y/N) was asleep, so there would be interruptions, and Blake would be allowed to enjoy the delightful taste before she swallowed her. Then, with a hand on her impatient stomach, Blake tilted her head back and swallowed (Y/N) whole.

"Oh..." she moaned, feeling the tiny girl's progress, and when she finally got to her stomach, Blake grasped it as it began to growl with satisfaction. "Wow, I never thought a shrunken person would taste so delicious. Maybe I should do it again sometime."

She burped a little, and giggled as a result. "Oh, excuse me!" she mused happily.

And now, let's just say (Y/N) was going to be extremely confused on where she was when she woke up, but at least it would be warm and comfortable in there for her.


	5. Winter Schnee (RWBY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by GangstaSaiyan on Wattpad*
> 
> Winter with a shrunken reader and Weiss

The birds were chirping outside her window, which added a sense of calming to the air as Winter sought about getting ready for the day.

She was now in uniform, and now all that was left was for her to put up her hair in a bun before she went out to get breakfast and get started with her day.

Speaking of breakfast...

Winter sighed when her stomach gurgled, and she quickly ran a hand over it as she got to work on putting her hair into its usual bun. "Be patient, you will get food."

Her only response was another, louder, growl.

Sighing, Winter did her hair as best as she could before she walked out of her bedroom and went straight for the kitchen. There, she began to brew her favorite morning coffee, and she had been about to open the fridge to find something suitable for breakfast when she heard voices.

"...inter..."

Hm? Winter looked around, but so far, she found no one in her apartment with her. Shrugging, she tried to return to what she had been doing, but then the voice came back, this time louder.

"Winter!"

What the...?

Winter finally looked down at the ground, and surely enough, someone was there, or rather two _tiny_ people. They both were waving their arms at her, and Winter thought they looked very, very familiar.

So, when she got down on her knees and grabbed them, Winter's eyes widened now that she had a full view of them.

"Weiss? (Y/N)?" she questioned. "How on Remnant are you so small?"

"We don't know," admitted (Y/N). "Weiss and I were fine a couple of hours ago, and before we knew it, our beds were much, much bigger than normal."

Winter stared at them before she sighed. "I'm not sure what you two are expecting me to do."

"We need help Winter," chimed in Weiss. "At this height, we're helpless, and the closest person that we could turn to for help is you."

"I see." Winter was struggling to not get more and more irritated at this point, because her hunger was clawing at her viciously. And now her stomach was getting ready to start roaring in a minute.

God damn it.

"Hold on, let me find something," she commanded as she turned around to start looking for a quick something to eat, her sister and (Y/N) still in her hold. But that proved to not be a smart decision on her part.

Her heel caught on the chair near her, causing Winter to go off balance. Crying out, Winter fell backwards, temporarily releasing her grip on Weiss and (Y/N) in the process. She painfully landed on her back, but before she could even breathe through her mouth, something fell into it.

Surprised, Winter looked down to see legs that were kicking at nothing. She lifted a hand to pull Weiss out of her mouth, but something stopped her.

Winter nearly moaned at her sister's taste. She tasted like blueberry yogurt and vanilla ice cream, and these two combinations caused Winter's stomach to growl ferociously. Giving in, she opened her mouth even further and sucked Weiss even further inside, taking her sweet time all the while. Weiss continued to make a fuss, but Winter easily ignored her as she fully sucked her inside.

Sitting up, hand on her rumbling stomach, Winter continued to taste Weiss before she tilted back her head and gulped.

But then she frowned, as Weiss only partially went down her throat, causing it to bulge. However, she continued to swallow more saliva until she finally felt her sister go down and head to her stomach. She sighed.

Who knew her younger sister tasted so delicious?

Then someone groaned beside her, and Winter looked down to find that (Y/N) was trying to regain her footing after landing painfully on Winter and then the floor. It took all Winter had to not smirk at the new thought that coursed through her.

Weiss wasn't enough to satisfy her it seemed.

"Wha..." (Y/N) looked up at her, confused. "Winter?"

Winter was quick to scoop her up. "Sorry about that (Y/N)," she uttered, feeling a little bit guilty. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Rubbing her head, (Y/N) looked around, and it wasn't long before concern overcame her. "Where's Weiss?"

While (Y/N) was looking around desperately, she didn't notice that Winter was smirking down at her, mouth watering. She then clutched the tiny girl into a fist, surprising the latter, and brought her up closer to her face.

"W-Winter, what are you doing?" (Y/N) asked fearfully after seeing Winter's expression, and her skin turned a deathly white when she heard a stomach groaning. Winter suddenly frowned and looked down, (Y/N) following her eyes. The bigger woman gave her noisy stomach a quick pat before looking back up at (Y/N).

"Winter, don't you dare!" you demanded, struggling to free yourself, but Winter's grip was stronger, and her fingers didn't even move as you struggled.

"You asked where Weiss was, right?" Winter then asked, still smirking at the tinier girl.

"Y-Yes?" (Y/N) stammered.

"Well, she's inside me right now, and you're going to be joining her." Winter then opened her mouth, giving the younger girl a full view of her white teeth, wet tongue, and the saliva dripping from her teeth and the roof of her mouth.

"W-Wait, Winter--!" But by now Winter ignored (Y/N) as she began to suck the tinier girl in by the feet, once more ignoring her feeble attempts at escape. When her lower torso was completely inside, (Y/N) tried to push against Winter's face, but the giantess started to push her with a finger.

"Winter, stop, please! Why are you doing—" But (Y/N)'s sentence remained unfinished as Winter finally had her inside her mouth. Tasting her, Winter moaned at how (Y/N) tasted like French bread and her favorite coffee.

Soon after, she took a deep breath, tilted her head back, and took the biggest gulp she ever had in her life.

Unlike with Weiss, (Y/N) sailed easily down her throat, though Winter still felt her progress, and oh god did it feel wonderful. Winter sighed in content, patting her satisfied stomach as she sat down.

"Have fun in there girls," she chirped, glancing down. "Hope it's amazing in there."

Meanwhile, inside the body of Winter Schnee, (Y/N) had just arrived to the stomach, which groaned like mad around her. Frightened, she looked around, surprised that the stomach's liquids weren't hurting her in the slightest, but she couldn't really see anything.

"(Y/N)?" a familiar voice called, hopeful and confused.

"Weiss!" (Y/N) searched for her friend, and eventually her hand met another. Feeling it, she easily recognized it as Weiss'. "Oh thank god."

The girls hugged, and even though (Y/N) couldn't see her, she knew Weiss' eyes were filled with tears. "My own sister...she swallowed us."

(Y/N) nodded despondently. "Yeah, but let's just be happy that it's comfortable in here."

And it was. (Y/N) felt Weiss nod against her shoulder. "Yeah."


	6. Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junko with a shrunken reader and Mikan

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

You really didn't know who to curse at more; your fucked-up life, Mikan for screwing up the medicine she was working on, or the giantess Junko Enoshima who was in the process of searching for you two.

But why would she be searching for your shrunken selves? It's quite simple really.

She's hungry.

As if to prove the point, you nearly squeaked when Junko's heel landed next to your hiding place, and you burrowed deeper into the shadows as her calculating blue eyes searched every nook and cranny for the two of you. You and Mikan had separated when you two heard the dreaded sound of Junko's hungry stomach, and right now you didn't know where the purple-haired girl was.

And speaking of stomachs...

Junko sighed when her stomach roared impatiently, and she ran a hand over it before looking forward once more. "Come out you little roaches! I know you're around here!"

You didn't dare move in case Junko were to somehow hear it. Said giantess continued to look around some more before she sighed in irritation and proceeded to look in another part of the house.

You still didn't move from your hiding place, for you were worried that Junko would come back while you were trying to look for a potential escape. It was also very, very silent in the house, maybe a little too silent.

Eventually it was broken by a faint squeak of fear.

Jumping, you listened as Mikan began to make a fuss as she struggled against something, and your heart dropped when realization dawned on you.

Fuck, Junko found Mikan!

Now casting caution to the wind, you left your hiding spot and rushed to the direction of the noise, which happened to be Junko's bedroom. There, you found Junko sitting on her bed, smiling at a squealing Mikan, who was trapped in her fist. The tiny girl was slamming her fists into Junko's fingers, but Junko didn't appear to be affected at all. In fact, she looked amused.

"I caught you little mousey," she stated in a sing-song voice that sent chills down your spine. "And now, I have to reward myself to trying so hard."

"Stop it, please!" begged Mikan. "Don't do this!"

But Junko was no longer listening to her at this point. Licking her lips, she then opened her mouth and dropped Mikan inside. Frozen, you could only watch with wide eyes as Junko moved Mikan through her mouth, tasting her it seemed, before she finally tilted her head back and swallowed her whole.

"Hm." Junko licked her lips with a smile. "You were really delicious, I'll admit that, but I'm afraid that's not enough."

She said all that while looking at you.

Shit.

But even still, you were unable to move as Junko got up from the bed and approached you. It only took you finally being in her fist did you snap out of your stupor.

"Why?" you demanded while in the process of trying to free yourself. "Why are you doing this to us?!"

Junko raised an eyebrow at you. "Why you ask?" she repeated. "I've told you, didn't I?"

You blinked, before you cried out as Junko brought you to her mouth, only to chomp on air and bring you back, smirking at you. "I'm hungry, and I always get what I want."

You opened your mouth to say something, but Junko then brought you to her stomach, where you heard the organ growling like an animal.

"You hear that?" Junko asked, still smirking. "That's where you're going to be joining precious little Mikan. Now you two won't be alone in there! Aren't I just a kind soul?"

The giantess then brought you to her mouth again, only this time, she finally forced you inside.

"Damn you Junko—" You were cut off by Junko closing her mouth on you. And from there, you were then tossed around her mouth as she tasted you, resulting in you being unable to tell which way was up or down.

Then you felt yourself being forced towards something, and, with a loud gulp, you found yourself sailing to Junko's stomach.

You grunted as you forced through her esophagus, which was so tight against you that it was a little hard to breathe. Thanks to the saliva, you were traveling down at a steady rate, and it wasn't long before you arrived to Junko's stomach.

The organ groaned around you, and it took you a moment to also hear sobs. Your ears perked up.

"Mikan?" you questioned, hopeful.

The sobbing ceased. "(Y-Y/N)...?"

"Oh thank god!" you breathed in relief, rushing over to the voice, where your hand eventually came into contact with Mikan's. Feeling you, Mikan burst out crying and flung herself into your embrace, crying into your shoulder.

"She ate us," she was sobbing over and over. "She ate us!"

"I know Mikan, I know," you replied in a soothing voice, running a hand down your friend's back as she continued to sob. You then looked up to what you hoped was the esophagus, a scowl on your face.

_God damn you Junko Enoshima,_ you cursed. _God damn you._

Meanwhile, outside the stomach, Junko sighed in bliss as she rubbed her satisfied belly, which groaned quietly under her hand. She then laid down on her bed, licking her smiling lips.

"Yummy in the tummy!" she chirped.


	7. Mikan Tsumiki (Danganronpa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despair!Mikan with a shrunken reader, Junko, Ibuki, and Hiyoko

"Ah..." Mikan groaned in misery, clutching her stomach. "So hungry..."

As if it had been waiting for her to say those two words, her stomach gave a loud growl, so loud that it could probably be heard throughout the entire house. Thanks to her foolishness, Mikan had forgotten to eat this morning, and now she's starving and there's nothing good to eat!

Damn it, why did those fuckers have to ruin everything?! Why does everybody hate her so much!

They took out all the good food, which meant all Mikan had to eat was cereal and some sandwiches that weren't really that good.

But as her stomach protested against her again, she knew that she had to eat _something_!

So Mikan got up and went down to the kitchen, planning on just eating some cereal for the time being, though she had to stop when she thought she heard voices.

Weird, her house was empty, wasn't it?

So, curious, Mikan walked towards the source of the noise, having to kneel down because the voices were that quiet. Surprisingly the voices were near the bathroom, which Mikan found strange, and when she peeked under the crack in the door, she was even more surprised.

She saw a tiny Hiyoko Saionji and Ibuki Mioda talking to each other in obviously panicked tones.

"What do we do?!" Hiyoko hissed quietly to Ibuki, who was in the process of pulling at her hair in panic.

"How should Ibuki know?!" demanded the other girl in an equally quiet voice. "Ibuki doesn't even know how we got like this!"

"Oh for the love of—" Hiyoko looked around, as if looking for a solution. Mikan took that as her cue to stand up and call out.

"Hiyoko, Ibuki, is that you?" Silly question of course, but she wanted to screw with them a little for interrupting her attempted meal time.

Both girls quietly gasped, and Mikan faintly heard them attempting to hide as she opened the bathroom door. When it fully opened, Mikan was almost surprised to not see the girls where they used to be, but wasn't concerned.

She will find them and make them pay.

"Hiyoko, Ibuki?" she called again, looking around. Unable to see them from where she was, she proceeded to go on all-fours to search for them. She proceeded to look under the bathtub, behind the washcloths, and just checked out anything that could be used as a potential hiding place. Faintly, Mikan heard scampering feet as they made their way to the exit.

It was at that point that she turned around, and, low and behold, there they were.

Mikan made sure to blink, while Hiyoko and Ibuki were not too far behind her. They just stared at one another, until Mikan turned her entire body around and, while inwardly smirking, began to crawl towards them.

The girls didn't have time to run when Mikan took them into her fists, bringing them to her face. Feigning shock and confusion, she asked, "W-What happened to you two?"

Hiyoko glared at her. "If we knew, we wouldn't be in this mess you stupid cow!"

Mikan feigned horror. "I-I'm sorry! W-What can I do to help?"

"Well, we need to find Junko and (Y/N), and they could be anywhere, so we don't know where to start." Hiyoko looked back up at Mikan, a scowl on her childish features. "That means you're going to have to help us find them!"

Mikan made herself jump. "O-Of course!"

When they left the bathroom, Mikan's stomach quietly growled in impatience, and somehow the two girls in her hand didn't hear it, and by now Mikan was struggling to keep her irritation under control.

Food was going to have to wait unfortunately.

~~~

The first room they looked in was the laundry room, and even after searching every nook and cranny, the girls were nowhere to be found. So, they checked the bathroom again, the living room, and even Mikan's bedroom, but still the girls were nowhere to be seen.

Hiyoko and Ibuki were getting close to panicking, while Mikan was struggling to keep up her façade.

She needed food.

_She..._

_...needed..._

_...food..._

_NOW!_

Finally, they decided to check out the kitchen, and once they arrived, Mikan thought she heard tiny footsteps.

She resisted the urge to smile.

So, her beloved was here after all, as well as that little puppy.

No matter...

Mikan then placed Ibuki and Hiyoko near the sink, then got down on all fours to search for Junko and (Y/N), listening very carefully for any sounds they might make.

A little footstep was heard near the food cabinet. Ah, so they were there.

"Hey, what are you doing you cow!" called an irritated Hiyoko, but Mikan ignored her as she opened the cabinet.

And, low and behold, there was Junko and (Y/N), the former who looked pleased with the situation and the latter who looked ready to strangle the person right next to her.

Mikan reached for them, taking them to where Hiyoko and Ibuki were.

"There you are!" cried Hiyoko, still irritated. "I thought I was going to be stuck with that cow all day!"

"And be quiet, Hiyoko," ordered a deathly calm (Y/N). "Unless you want me to push you off the counter?"

Hiyoko paled, and that threat was enough to silence her.

Mikan would've laughed at this, but she nearly groaned when a now familiar rumbling came within her.

That's it, she needed to get food now!

So, Mikan moved to the cabinet to get the cereal, but when she looked down, her mouth started to water.

Was that a pie she saw?

Oh wait, that was her beloved, Junko. But oh god, she looked so delicious.

In fact, the others looked delicious too.

Drooling massively, Mikan snatched Junko, who let out a yelp in the process, and brought her up to her face. Oh god, this close, she looked so delicious.

Mikan grinned now, and as her curiosity and hunger got the rest of her, she placed Junko into her mouth.

The girls below her watched with wide eyes as Mikan tasted Junko, who was loving how her beloved was struggling in her mouth, as well as her taste. Oh god, she tasted so delicious! Mikan was unable to describe the taste other than that it was unlike anything she had ever tasted before.

But her ever impatient stomach reminded her of why she was here. So, with a slight pout, Mikan pushed Junko to the back of her throat and swallowed her.

"Oh...!" moaned Mikan. "You feel so good! Ah, I can feel you moving through me right now!"

"Oh god..." came a familiar voice from below her. Looking down, Mikan smiled when she spotted the other girls, who were still looking at her like she was a monster.

But that wasn't right! She wasn't the monster, they were!

"I must have more," she moaned as she tried to savor her beloved's taste. "I must have more!"

The girls gasped in horror, and were now in the process of taking off to separate places to escape from her. Frowning at this, Mikan quickly approached them, grabbed Hiyoko, Ibuki, and then (Y/N) before they could even think of jumping off the table. As she brought them up to her face, Mikan's mouth was overflowing with drool as she thought about the different kinds of flavors she could taste from them.

Oh, it would be perfect for her stomach.

"H-Hey, don't you dare you co-uumph!" Mikan forced Hiyoko into her mouth, getting quite tired of her talkative self. From there, she proceeded to taste her, moaning again at how the flavors of dango and honey erupted on her tongue. Hiyoko wouldn't be able to escape anyway, as Mikan was too busy moving her around her mouth.

After that, she swallowed her.

Hm, her descent wasn't the same as her beloved's, but it felt good all the same. Now, two more to go.

So, just shortly after swallowing that loud girl, Mikan turned her eyes to Ibuki, moving the palm said tiny girl was on to her eager mouth.

Ibuki squeaked, desperately trying to find an escape route, but her panic blinded her, which gave Mikan enough time to get her into her mouth. As she tasted her now, Mikan sighed at the cotton candy flavor Ibuki gave off before swallowing her.

As she made her own descent, Mikan regarded (Y/N), who was frozen from what she had just witnessed. A smile on her face, Mikan brought the unresponsive tiny to her mouth, where she proceeded to effortlessly suck her in. Once she was completely inside her mouth, Mikan sucked on her too, loving her vanilla and chocolate taste.

But even after all this, her beloved's taste was so much better.

After her tongue was satisfied with the taste, Mikan finally forced her final bite down her throat, and she sighed in content when she felt (Y/N)'s progress.

"Ah," she moaned, now placing a hand on her belly as it proceeded to groan like crazy. "You all were so yummy. Oh, and I can feel you moving in there now. Keep going, it feels...amazing!"

But then something rose in her throat, causing Mikan to pause for a couple of moments, giving herself enough time to unleash a loud burp.

"Oh!" she cried out, surprised, before laughed alongside the moments the girls made in her belly, loving each second of it.

They really were benefiting after all, even her beloved. Yummy.


	8. Serah Farron (Final Fantasy XIII)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serah with a shrunken reader

You blinked.

She blinked.

And now the two of you were staring at each other, one with bewilderment, and the other with a little worry.

Why? Well, it's quite simple. You were literally at the height of a pencil, and the problem was that you couldn't remember how this happened.

One moment, you were fine, just at your normal height and going about your day, and then suddenly you blacked out. When you woke up, you found yourself in this form, especially on the floor of Serah's home.

And Serah happened to be the person who was looking upon you with bewilderment.

"Uh...(Y/N)?" she asked. "Why are you so small?"

You narrowed your eyes at her in annoyance. "If I knew, don't you think I would've told you a couple minutes before, or, better yet, that I wouldn't be in this position?"

Serah held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Still, what do you think happened?"

"Don't know," you answered, irritated that you didn't know the answer. "I suppose we'll have to find out now would we?"

"We?"

"Yes, we," you repeated. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Serah jumped a little. "O-Of course!" She then hurried over to you and gently picked you up, and as soon as she had you secured, she then looked outside of the room, even though the both of you knew there was no one else in the house. Sighing with relief from that, Serah finally began to help you in your search, and so far you didn't find anything, but it was better than nothing.

However, as you were searching, your back turned towards Serah, you didn't see her stop, look down at her stomach, and rub it, just as a quiet growl erupted from it.

~~~

_Oh dear,_ Serah thought as her stomach announced its hunger. _I hope (Y/N) didn't hear that._

The tiny girl seemingly didn't, as she didn't question Serah on what that sound was. But then again, she was already on the other side of the room searching. Serah remembered that before she found (Y/N) in this state, she had been heading to the kitchen to get food, and supposed that after all that was going on, totally forgot about it.

Now her stomach was reminding her that it needed food right now.

Serah looked back to (Y/N) again, still searching, and she contemplated how she was going to be able to sneak out of the room so she could get a quick bite to eat without the tiny girl noticing, and supposed that would be impossible considering the other girl would notice her leaving. So, with that in mind, Serah sighed irritably to herself and decided to put getting food on hold for the time being.

Even though she was really, really hungry.

"Nothing in here," you suddenly stated, and Serah held back a flinch and took (Y/N) into her hands again. The tiny girl had an irritated expression on her face. "We've looked almost all over the house and still we couldn't find any answers."

Serah smiled in sympathy. "There are still a couple rooms left," she stated. "Hopefully we'll find something in there."

"Yeah, hopefully," you replied sarcastically, before a frown overtook your face. "Serah, what was that?"

Shit. "What was what?"

"That noise," you confirmed.

Before either of you could say anything, Serah heard her stomach give a loud and long roar. The both of you then looked down at it as Serah moved to rub it again in order to quiet it. Why did you have to growl now of all times?

And why did you have to be so hungry that you couldn't think of anything else but food?

Food...

Serah looked back up at (Y/N), who now looked uncomfortable under her stare. "Serah," you began slowly. "What are you doing?"

Wow, you sure looked tasty. Maybe a little lick wouldn't hurt.

Serah brought you to her mouth, and before you could say anything, she ran her tongue over you, earning a squeak from you in the process. Oh goddess, the taste...

So yummy. She wanted more, so much more.

"Serah, what the hell--umph!" Before you could finish whatever it was you had to say, Serah had forced you into her mouth head-first, and now she was proceeding to suck you in like you were a noodle. You kicked out your legs, desperately trying to find an escape route, but Serah easily countered this until the time you were finally in her mouth.

Closing her mouth so you wouldn't escape, Serah proceeded to situate you in order to swallow you easier. She coated you with saliva, tasting you in the process, and sighed at your taste. It was so yummy, and now that you were completely in her mouth, the taste was even better.

Finally, Serah tilted her head back and swallowed you whole.

"Yum," she moaned, licking her lips as she placed a hand on her would-be satisfied belly. "I never thought you would taste so delicious (Y/N)!"

Suddenly something rose to her throat, and before she could stop it, a burp erupted from her mouth. Startled, Serah placed a hand over it before lovingly gazing down to her stomach.

"You sure hit the spot," she remarked happily, running both hands over her belly.

Inside Serah, you grunted as you forced through Serah, cursing at the pinkette all the while. How dare she just eat you like you were food! They had fucking food in the house, so what gave her the right to eat you instead?!

Eventually you in free fall temporarily before landing on the floor of Serah's stomach. The organ groaned like crazy around you and you stood up and wobbled your way towards one of the walls.

"Damn you Serah!" you yelled as you punched the wall with all your might, praying it would work.

Outside, Serah was blissfully walking back towards her room when she stopped, bewildered, and looked down at her stomach again. The organ was growling like no other, and pretty loudly, though Serah was sure she wasn't still hungry. Placing a hand over it, Serah attempted to silence it, though it continued to grumble like tomorrow would never come.

"What's going on?" she asked. "What are you doing in there?"

You continued to punch and kick until you found yourself getting tired. Eventually, when you moved to kick, you spilled and fell onto your backside. You let out a yell of frustration when nothing positive happened.

"God damn you Serah," you hissed in defeat. "Why did you have to do this?"

Meanwhile, Serah's stomach was beginning to quiet down now that you were no longer punching at the walls, and once more Serah felt a burp coming along. Being more prepared for it, Serah allowed the sound to carry through her closed mouth before she sighed in content.

"Phew, nothing seems wrong." She then walked back to her room, giggling all the while.

What a delicious snack you were.


	9. Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon!Homura with a human!female!Kyubey

How amusing.

This stupid alien girl, who thought she could get away with anything, had the nerve to give her that broken face?

How amusingly pathetic.

"Oh my, what's the matter?" asked Homura, her dark pink eyes gleaming with sadistic pleasure as she regarded the white-haired girl. "You look awful."

Kyubey, the girl before her, said nothing.

Homura approached her, placing two fingers under her chin and tilting her face up so their eyes would make contact. Lifeless magenta collided with a matching pink, and Homura grinned at this display.

"I see," she mused. "You're wishing I'll put you out of your misery now, is that right?" She snorted and tossed Kyubey's face aside, causing the girl to fall unceremoniously to the ground. "So sorry to say this, but you're wrong. After everything you've done, you honestly think I will be that merciful?"

Kyubey slowly moved to get up, but even still said nothing.

Homura huffed. She was no fun anymore. "Fine then," she said. "Act like this. It doesn't matter either way." Her magical girl outfit gliding lightly with the wind, Homura turned away from Kyubey and walked towards the cliff, her soul gem in hand. It was night time in Tokyo, and the city lights and the full moon above made everything look so beautiful. Homura never understood why Kyubey was unable to see the beauty of the Earth and its people, but then again she expected nothing less from the selfish creature.

Homura suddenly frowned. "Hm? What's this?" she asked, placing a hand on her stomach. Said organ was lightly but ferociously growling with hunger, and Homura rubbed it until it quieted. "You're hungry? Hm..."

That's strange. She's never gotten hungry since she became a demon, and supposed that would not be so again. Well, it was clear that she was in the wrong, and now has to do something about it.

But what could she eat? Demons were not supposed to get hungry, so then why was this happening? Homura thought to the foods she had eaten before becoming a demon, and her mouth watered at the memories, but then she remembered that she can't eat human food now, especially when no one can see her.

She can even faze through objects for heaven's sakes!

Then Homura looked to her soul gem, with its black frame and sinister purple colored gem, and the moonlight that danced across its surface, and an idea came to mind. She brought it to her mouth and ran her tongue across it, making sure to explore everything with her tongue. Of course, she tasted nothing, but mentally shrugged.

"I suppose when you're hungry, it shouldn't matter," she stated, and after opening her mouth wide, placed the soul gem inside. She ran it through her mouth, coating its elegant frame in saliva, and as soon as she tilted her head back, swallowed big, the gem easily gliding down her throat despite its size.

Homura sighed, discontented. "Couldn't taste anything, but it's better than nothing," she mused. She then waited to feel relief from her stomach, but instead...

It growled again, more ferociously than before. Homura hissed in displeasure, once more placing a hand over it.

"Damn it," she groaned. "I should've known." How could she have forgotten something so simple? Her soul gem was a part of her, and if it was within her in some way it would immediately be absorbed into her body without any damage to it. No matter what anyone did, and even what Homura did, it couldn't be destroyed.

"Then what can I eat?" she wondered in irritation. Homura looked around, wondering if the flowers would do the trick. No, they wouldn't satisfy her too much, and her body would probably reject them either way.

Should she go steal some human food? No, her hands would probably faze through it anyway.

Could she summon food? No, she was too impatient at this time, and the food from the otherworld wasn't even food anyway.

"God damn it," hissed Homura, angrily brushing her black hair from her face as she continued to think. Why the hell was this happening? Why did she have to get hungry when there was nothing to eat? Was this her punishment then?

Then Homura looked upon Kyubey.

The alien girl was back in her normal position, and she once more was back at staring at nothing. Homura found her eyes scanning over the other girl, taking in her smooth skin, her luminous hair, and her small frame.

She looked delicious, and Homura found herself licking her lips.

This idea in mind, Homura remembered a certain spell, so she pointed her finger at Kyubey and, eventually, the latter was zapped by a beam of red light. Kyubey didn't flinch, nor did she seem to notice that she was shrinking. Then, she stopped shrinking, reaching the height of a tiny doll.

Homura approached her, kneeled down, and took Kyubey into her fist, a smile on her face. She once more eyed her up and down, satisfied with her work, and she smiled sweetly at Kyubey.

"I guess your wish is going to be granted," she told her. "I'll put you out of your misery in a way that could benefit us both."

Kyubey didn't reply, but Homura paid no attention to this. Giving the tiny girl one last smile, Homura brought her above her head and slowly opened her mouth.

Kyubey went into her mouth feet first, and as Homura was taking her sweet time, she went in slowly. She was a little too big to fit completely in her mouth though, so Homura started to gulp her down. It was a little bit of a struggle, but Homura didn't care, and she sighed at how delicious Kyubey tasted, made more wonderful by the fact that the tiny girl didn't try to struggle against her.

Finally Kyubey was completely in, allowing Homura to shut her mouth. She continued to swallow the tiny girl down, until finally it got to her head. Smiling, and with a big gulp, Kyubey was on her way to Homura's stomach.

Homura sighed in relief, and with a hand on her stomach again, this time felt the relief she had been searching for. She traced Kyubey's process, and as soon as she reached the stomach, Homura heard it begin to churn loudly when the tiny girl arrived.

She licked her lips in delight. "Delicious," she mused, rubbing her groaning stomach. "I never thought you would taste this good. It really makes me wonder how much of a fool I have been for not doing this sooner."

Homura then felt something rise to her throat, and before she could stop herself, a loud burp escaped her. Gasping, she covered her mouth. "Oh dear. Thank goodness no one's around or is able to see me."

Inside Homura's stomach, Kyubey continued to lifelessly lay against the stomach wall, not seeming to comprehend where she was or why she was here. The organ groaned around her, and moved against her, but once more Kyubey didn't register it. But, at least she was getting what she wanted after Homura became a demon and sealed Madoka's powers, and that was death.

Back outside, Homura was now sitting at the cliff's edge, still rubbing her now lightly groaning stomach, a satisfied smile on her face as she watched life in the city of Tokyo go by during the night. Then she felt another surprise burp coming, and it was just as loud as the last.

Blushing, Homura covered her mouth. "Good grief," she muttered. "You seem to be causing a ruckus in there. Oh well, I suppose I should've expected this." Smiling, Homura brought her fingers to her mouth, which she licked any trace of Kyubey clean. Then, looking back out over the city, Homura smirked.

"I wonder which of your pathetic kind will join you next. I cannot wait to find out."

Homura's laugh echoed throughout the night.


	10. Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Yuri with a shrunken Monika and Natsuki

Ugh, so irritating.

Yuri honestly didn't know why she was even staying in this club to begin with, why _he_ was even staying in this club.

He honestly had to be tired of how Natsuki and Monika were acting, right?

Right?

She watched as he shared his poems with Natsuki and Monika, smiled with them, laughed with them. Yuri hated it, every second of it.

Why couldn't he just focus on her alone? Why did he have to focus on an obnoxious brat like Natsuki, or a man-stealing whore like Monika?

Why this?

She wanted those two to cease to exist, or, better yet, kill themselves. He didn't need them in his life, all they were causing was more harm than good to him, to what they could've been!

So why?

What did he see in them?

Wasn't she enough for him?

_...why...?_

Yuri was clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles were turning white as she tried to keep her rage in check, though in vain. This is not acceptable. Natsuki and Monika don't deserve someone like him.

She needed to get rid of them, and soon. But how?

"Yuri?"

"Ah!" Yuri jumped up from her seat, honestly startled by Monika's voice, which didn't make it hard for her to put on her polite mask. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!"

"Yuri," Monika began again, her expression gentle. "I was telling you that it's time to go home now, but you didn't hear me. Is everything alright?"

It took everything Yuri had to keep her emotions in check as she smiled shyly at the Club President. "Y-Yes, I'm fine, just distracted is all."

Monika's frown didn't disappear, even when she sighed in defeat. "Alright, I believe you. You can go home now."

Yuri nodded, thankful to finally get away from one of the girls she so hated, and slowly walked out of the classroom. Once she was away from Monika's sight, she began to walk faster towards her home, anger fueling each step.

She needed to get of them, and soon.

_And then I can have you all to myself,_ Yuri thought as a sadistic and gleeful smile overtook her face. She even giggled as she finally arrived at her house and walked in, which then turned to full out laughter when she reached her room.

Tomorrow was going to be good, she thought, though she wasn't sure where the thought came from.

~~~

What...?

What was going on here?

Why were Natsuki and Monika...so small?

Yuri didn't know what she had gotten herself into. It was the end of the school day, and she had been fidgeting with the poem she made for him, a poem she had made for his eyes only, and yet he was nowhere to be seen.

Looks like he truly wasn't feeling well today after all.

Maybe she should make some soup for him. Yes, yes she should. That would make him so happy, and Yuri always loves it when she does something that makes him happy.

But that will have to wait, especially with what she was seeing right now.

Both of her female club members were ten times smaller than their normal height, about the height of one part of a chair leg, and they both were unconscious. In fact, they were small enough for Yuri to wrap her each hand around them both and crush them to death.

The idea made her smile. Looks like she could get rid of them faster than she originally thought.

But then again...

Yuri groaned when she felt and heard her stomach give out a loud growl, and she was suddenly thankful that no one else in the school was here, because the growl was probably loud enough to be heard from a mile away. Placing a hand over it, Yuri grumbled to herself when it finally calmed for the time being.

For some reason, her cabinet didn't have much food, so Yuri had been forced to rely on a protein bar for the entire day, and she was so hungry that she could eat anything right now.

Wait.

Anything, huh?

Yuri looked back down at the shrunken Natsuki and Monika, and smiled when a new idea came to mind, one that made her mouth water.

Looks like she could eat after all, and get rid of these bitches all at once.

So, picking them up, Yuri sat in one of the chairs and eyed them, a smile on her face.

"Let's see," she began in a sing-song voice, "who should go first?"

She looked at Monika, who, like Natsuki, hung limp in her hand. This was the very girl who would try to spend some time with their only male club member, almost as if it were her job. This was the girl who kept getting in her way, who didn't deserve someone like _him_.

So Yuri looked towards Natsuki.

Ah yes, the annoying little shit. She didn't deserve to even breathe the same air that he did, and she had the fucking nerve to make her look bad in his presence. She deserved to go first in her opinion, period.

She deserved this.

So, bringing the still unconscious Natsuki to her face, Yuri opened her mouth and placed the tiny girl in head first. Once she was sure she had a good grip on her, Yuri took away her hand and proceeded to suck the girl even further until the only thing that was out was her feet, but even those were eventually sucked in.

Hm, not a bad taste, was Yuri's thought when she began to suck on her bitter rival. She tasted quite good.

And her stomach seemed to agree with the low growl it gave.

Eventually, Yuri decided that it was time to send the obnoxious brat on her way, so, moving her to the back of her throat, she took a deep breath and swallowed, the tiny girl easily slipping down her throat.

"Huh," Yuri whispered with a dark smile, "such a shame that this had to happen. Oh well, no one would care if you disappeared anyway."

Then she looked at Monika, who seemed to be in the process of waking up.

This made Yuri smile. She feels like playing with her for a second or two.

Monika groaned, her green eyes slowly opening to reveal those dazed orbs. Suddenly Yuri understood why _he_ would find Monika desirable; she was a very attractive girl, smart, funny, and very intelligent, and suddenly Yuri hated her all over again.

Then Monika's eyes opened wide as she realized where she was, with her looking up at Yuri soon after.

"Yuri?" questioned the smaller girl. "What--mmph!"

Before Monika could finish whatever she was going to say, Yuri had placed her mouth over her head and proceeded to suck her in.

Monika, of course, attempted to fight back by kicking, but this had no effect on Yuri as she continued to suck the tiny Club President in. Once she was in, Yuri felt the tiny girl attempt to fight inside her mouth, screaming something incoherent all the while, but Yuri once more managed to ignore this as she then forced Monika down her throat.

But then Monika somehow managed to block herself from going further, making Yuri frown.

_Oh no you don't, _she thought bitterly, before swallowing again, which proved to be the charm, because Monika began to slide down her throat without anymore problems.

Yuri sighed in relief. "That's what you get," she mused. "Now he won't love you now, will he?" She said this while placing a hand on her now groaning stomach, signifying its satisfaction with its meal. Rubbing it, Yuri licked her lips.

"But I have to admit, you both tasted delicious," she finished, sighing in bliss.

But then she felt something rise to her throat, making her feel weird. Placing a hand over her mouth, Yuri worried that something was wrong, that one of her meals managed to create a ruckus big enough to make her stomach want to throw its contents out, but just when Yuri was starting to fear the worst, a burp came through.

And good god was it loud.

Stunned, Yuri placed a hand over her mouth when it was over, praying that no one heard it. She waited for a few moments for someone to head for the door and find her, but when no one came, she sighed in relief.

Oh thank god.

Yuri then smiled back down at her stomach, rubbing it as it continued to groan once more. She continued to do this until she heard something behind her.

"Did you enjoy your little meal?"

Surprised, Yuri jumped up, a hand still on her stomach. She spun around.

"Who--" She stopped, her eyes widening with shock and disbelief at who she saw. "No way...no...this can't be..."

Standing right in front of her, back to her normal height, a hand on her hip, and not looking the least bit surprised, was Monika. Her green eyes were full of amusement as she stared at Yuri, who took a step back.

"But...how? I just swallowed you!" Yuri cried.

"Yes, you did," agreed Monika. "And my body is still in your stomach right now, but it won't matter now. I have to thank you though Yuri, you just proved to me how far you're willing to go for him. I must admit that it's admirable, but I can't allow this."

The Club President then moved to snap her fingers.

"Now, you've left me no choice. The moment I snap my fingers, you won't remember any of this happening, but I sure will. And don't worry Yuri, this isn't personal, or...better yet, it is very personal, but I would assure you that this won't hurt you in any way... but I'm sure that I'd be lying there.

"And besides"--Monika's eyes dulled as she stared at Yuri--"he surely doesn't need someone like you in his life, especially after what you did to me. It would be better if he just thinks about me instead of you and Natsuki, don't you think?"

Monika then snapped her fingers, and Yuri did not have time to make a sound before everything around her went black, the last thing she saw being Monika's twisted smile and dulled green eyes and even the world around her glitching.

Then she knew no more.


	11. Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try some accidental vore here, as well as a another different approach.
> 
> Natsuki with a shrunken Yuri and Monika

Ah, yes, manga time. Natsuki surely needed it after all that happened.

The club room was quiet, just as she liked it, and Monika was nowhere in sight, due to her being sick today. So as a result, the literature club was cancelled, but Natsuki still came to the room to read. But that wasn't what got her worked up so much.

It was because of who she found, and what condition she were in.

Natsuki still remembers the situation clearly, and even now she is unable to comprehend what had just happened.

_Natsuki walked into the classroom, confused as all Hell. She thought she heard Yuri calling out to her, but when she didn't find the plum-haired girl, she shrugged and continued to the closet to obtain one of her mangas. She was just about to walk in when she heard it again._

_"Natsuki!"_

_Okay, what the hell?_

_Natsuki turned around, searching for the owner of the voice, but once again found no one. She felt irritation bubble inside of her chest; if this was a prank, that person was going to get their asses ki—_

_"Natsuki, down here! I'm down here!"_

_Huh?_

_Natsuki looked down, only to jump in surprise when she saw who was at her feet. The object—or rather _person_—also jumped back, falling onto her back when she was unable to restore her footing. Natsuki was more fortunate, and she stared down at the person with shock, confusion, and disbelief._

_She recognized that violet hair anywhere._

_"Y-Yuri?!" she called, going to her knees. "What the hell? You are Yuri, right?"_

_She had to be dreaming. There was no fucking way that Yuri was smaller than she was, small enough to fit on the palm of her hand. Yeah, she had to be dreaming, so all she had to do was wake up—_

_"Yes, I am!" replied the tiny Yuri. "I've been trying to call you for the past couple minutes!"_

_"T-That was you?!" Natsuki asked, horrified. "H-How the hell are you so small though?! Is this some kind of joke?"_

_"No, it's not, as much as I wish it to be," replied Yuri. "Look, Natsuki, you've got to help me. I don't know how I got this way, but I need you to help me."_

_"H-How do you want me to help you?!" demanded Natsuki._

_"I don't know, just try to hide me, just something!"_

And that was how they were here. Natsuki had been hiding Yuri for some time now, and not once did the Vice President return to her original size. The pinkette tried asking Yuri if she remembered how she got like this, but came up with no results. So Natsuki had been left with no choice but to keep Yuri hidden as best as she could manage, though that had been a chore in itself.

And right now, Natsuki was trying to relax after a long day, a bowl of sweetened nuts right next to her as she read her manga. Yuri happened to be in the bowl, but that was only because the tiny girl was hungry, and this was the only object that Natsuki could feed her with at this time. Yuri didn't complain, in fact she had already devoured two of the nuts without much effort.

Once in a while, Natsuki picked out a sweetened nut and brought it to her mouth, not bothering to take her eyes off of her manga. She kept thinking about how she didn't want to go back home, knowing her father would forget to feed her again, so these nuts would have to do for the day.

Her stomach gave a low growl, yearning for a full meal, but Natsuki ignored it. She couldn't afford to be picky, and besides, she'll be able to have breakfast tomorrow since her father won't be home.

When Natsuki grabbed another nut and placed it in her mouth, this one tasted...weird. Not a bad weird mind you, but weird all the same. She sucked on it a bit, before pushing it to the back of her throat and swallowing.

Huh, now that she thought about it, that nut was a little bigger than the rest, more soft, more...talkative.

Wait...

With a gasp of horror, Natsuki looked to the bowl, her fingers frantically searching through it for the tiny girl within it.

"Yuri?!" she called worriedly, dropping her manga as she snatched the bowl up. "W-Where are you, this isn't funny!"

No answer.

Natsuki felt her heart stop as realization dawned on her. "Oh...oh no...!"

She looked down at her stomach and placed a hand over it, listening as it churned underneath like a lion. It felt fuller, like she actually had a meal, and it sickened her that it was growling in satisfaction.

She needed to get Yuri out, now!

Natsuki shoved her fingers down her throat to induce vomiting, but she felt nothing. Scared, she tried again, resulting in the same thing.

Why? Why wasn't this working?!

"Natsuki?" Natsuki jumped at the sound of a familiar female voice in the doorway. Turning that way, Natsuki found Monika standing there, looking much better than she did before. A concerned look was on the Club President's face when she saw the other girl's panic. "Natsuki, are you okay?"

"Monika!" Natsuki cried, throwing herself onto the brunette, who gave a startled cry when the smaller girl collided with her. "You've got to help me! I've—I've swallowed Yuri!"

"Whoa, hold on, back up. What?" Meekly, but still desperate, Natsuki repeated what she said. Realization appeared on Monika's face, and she frowned. "Oh...oh..."

"W-What do you mean "oh"?!" asked Natsuki.

"I suspected that Yuri had shrunk, but I didn't believe it," Monika explained grimly. "She's been staying with you all this time, hasn't she?"

"Yes!" Natsuki answered. "Monika, you need to help me now! Yuri's—"

"I know Natsuki. First, you need to calm down." Monika placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "Now, I need you to listen to me carefully. I have an idea of how to get Yuri out unharmed, but you won't like this plan."

"H-Huh...?" asked Natsuki. "What is it?"

"I'm going to shrink myself, and then I want you to swallow me."

"W-What?!" Natsuki stared at Monika like she just grew another head. "Monika, are you serious?! I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can, Natsuki," said Monika. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. This isn't the first time this happened."

"What? This isn't?"

"No, but I will explain everything after we get Yuri out." Monika then snapped her fingers, and before Natsuki's eyes, the Club President began to shrink until she had been about Yuri's size. Once she stopped, she looked up at Natsuki. "Now swallow me Natsuki. Now."

"B-But—"

"I know what I'm doing, and Yuri needs us, so please Natsuki, do this for me."

Natsuki stared at Monika, tears filling her eyes. She wished so badly that this was all a dream, a really bad dream, and that she'll wake up soon, but the feeling of her churning stomach, which growled loud enough for both girls to hear, proved otherwise.

Oh Yuri...

"O-Okay," whispered Natsuki. "I'll do it."

Monika smiled softly at Natsuki. "Good, now hurry."

Natsuki nodded and placed Monika in her mouth, trying not to hurry in swallowing her in case it were to endanger them both. She tried to ignore the fact that Monika tasted delicious, and that it made her stomach rumble once again. Wasting no time, she swallowed the Club President, unleashing a shaky breath shortly after.

She then placed both hands on her stomach, which was louder and noisier than ever before. "Please Yuri, Monika," she begged. "Be okay."

~~~

Oh god, this did not feel good.

Monika had just been released from the esophagus, and it hadn't been a pleasant ride with how tight the walls were against her. But Monika shrugged it off and got started on her mission.

The stomach groaned like crazy around her, and Monika was able to see the sweetened nuts that Natsuki had been eating strewn about. She searched for Yuri, but found no trace of the girl.

"Yuri?" she called. "Where are you?"

Then she heard it; a sob.

Monika rushed towards it, and now saw a human figure leaning against the stomach wall, her head buried in her knees as she quietly sobbed.

She cautiously approached her. "Yuri?"

With a gasp, Yuri looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Monika felt her heart take a blow at this sight, and rushed over to the girl.

"M-Monika?" Yuri called, voice full of disbelief. "H-How are you here? N-Natsuki swallowed you too?"

"Yes," answered Monika. "I'm here to get you out of here."

"Out of here...?" asked Yuri. "B-But Monika, how are we—"

"Trust me." Monika took Yuri's hand and helped the girl up before looking up towards the esophagus entrance. "I know what I'm doing."

Yuri looked nervous, but she believed Monika, that Monika could see. As she prepared to escape, she felt relief that she found Yuri and took comfort in the fact that Natsuki would never do this to someone if she could help it.

Hopefully Yuri will forgive her once they were out of here.

~~~

Come on, what was taking them so long?

Natsuki had spent the last couple of minutes worried out of her mind. Was Monika telling the truth? Was Yuri okay? How was Monika going to get them out?

It was so hard to stay calm and keep faith in Monika, and Natsuki prayed to whatever higher deity nearby that Monika really knew what she was doing.

Then she felt it.

Something was rising in her throat.

Natsuki's hands flew up to them as she rushed to the nearest trash can,and then she opened her mouth.

Then something flew from her mouth, and when she heard grunts of surprise coming from the trash can, Natsuki's eyes flew open.

Right there, in the trash can, covered head to toe in saliva and other stomach fluids, was Monika and Yuri.

Natsuki almost cried in relief when she reached into the trash can and brought her shrunken friends to her chest, not caring that she was staining her clothes.

"Oh thank god!" she cried in relief. "Thank god you're okay!"

"N-Natsuki...!" wheezed Yuri. "Can't...breathe...!"

Natsuki quickly pulled away. "Sorry!"

After regaining her breath, Monika smiled up at Natsuki. "I told you," she remarked. "Now, after we reach our normal height again, we should go take a bath together and go out to eat. Sound okay?"

Both Yuri and Natsuki blushed. "S-Sure..." replied the former.

"Sounds good to me." And they really needed it.


	12. Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giantess!Monika with Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri

Perfect.

The potion was perfect.

Now she can finally impress them.

Monika smiled as she looked into the golden brown liquid that she just finished mixing. It looked exactly as it was supposed to be, and it even smelled right. Of course, the smell wasn't exactly pleasant, but that was exactly what Monika wanted.

It had been weeks since she looked through her beloved's brower, and found something interesting: they were a big fan of giantess growth and giantess vore, specifically swallowing other females. They most enjoyed the ones with stomach growls before and after, and an idea came to Monika's head during this.

Maybe she should try this.

So she had been hard at work making a growth potion that was sure to work, also preparing a scene where she would commit her act to gain her beloved's attention. It had taken a lot of work and focus, but her efforts paid off.

Now all she had to do was drink this, and send her potential victims to a place where no one else was around, just as they liked it.

"Well," Monika mused as she stared into the liquid, "here goes nothing."

Then she brought the glass to her lips and tilted her head back, swallowing one large amount of liquid and another. It was hard to not spit the liquid out, for it tasted weird, but Monika forced herself to ignore this, refusing to stop until she had drunk the entire thing.

She placed a hand on her stomach when the area began to act up, rubbing it comfortingly, but she didn't stop drinking until even the last drop was swallowed. Bringing the glass from her mouth, Monika felt a weird feeling in her body, and it made her dizzy. Dropping the glass, she barely heard it smashing to pieces on the floor as she tried not to throw up. Her stomach's growls were louder than before, and the nausea seemed to be growing until Monika felt something strange.

Looking around, she found that the room was growing smaller, as well as the furniture.

She gawked in awe as she looked at her hands, watching as they grew big enough to fill up the space.

With a beaming smile, Monika realized that the potion was working!

She was growing!

Then she grunted when she felt herself pressing against the ceiling, forcing her into a kneeling position for room. Eventually she heard cracks in the ceiling, and it wasn't long before it gave out, finally giving Monika room.

Oh dear...the poor building.

Well, she can always fix it later.

Monika didn't stop growing until she was about the size of one of the small towers in the city, and at that moment she was glad she rid the city of every inhabitant except for those she would pursue. Her beloved did not like it when there were others to witness the vore, except for those who would get eaten next.

Speaking of eating...

Monika's stomach growled again, this time with hunger. Smiling slightly, Monika rubbed it again as she looked around the city for her victims. Of course, she knew where they were, and that would make things more interesting for her beloved!

So she began her search, smiling and inwardly drooling all the while.

~~~

What the...?

It was so quiet. Where is everyone?

Sayori had woken up in a daze, confused on where she was and how she had gotten where she was. That's weird, she was sure she had been at home; why was she in the streets?

Groans were heard behind her, and Sayori snapped around, finding Natsuki and Yuri on the ground in the process of waking up. With a gasp, she hurried over to them.

"Guys!" she called worriedly. "Wake up!"

"H...huh?" groaned Natsuki, pushing herself off the ground and running a hand over her face. Beside her, Yuri did the same. "Sa...yori...? W-Where the hell are we?"

"In the city," Sayori answered. "Only I don't know how we got here. Do you guys remember anything?"

Both girls shook their heads after a few seconds. "No, I don't remember anything," Yuri admitted worriedly.

"I don't either. What the hell is going on, and where is everybody?" Natsuki's worry was clear, despite the irritated face she put on. Sayori couldn't blame her.

Before Sayori could answer, a little earthquake was felt. Scared, the girls took cover, only for the same earthquake to happen again and again rhythmically, getting louder and more intense the closer it got.

Then it stopped.

Sayori looked up, and felt her heart skip a beat at what she saw.

She recognized that long brown hair, those luminous green eyes, and that smile anywhere.

Monika.

With a smile, the giantess reached for them, and in their shock, the girls could only cry out when Monika finally had them in her palm. Sayori moaned at the pressure the hand pressed on her from all sides, and she thought she heard Yuri squeak and Natsuki grunt out a curse.

She knew she should've felt safe, but why did Sayori feel that something bad was about to happen?

~~~

Finally, she found them.

They had been harder to find than Monika thought, and that fueled her irritation with her increasing hunger. Still, she forced herself to be patient.

_You're doing this for them,_ she reminded herself. _They love a good hunt._

So, when she finally did find them, Monika had to keep herself from smiling psychotically as she reached for them. Luckily they didn't have time to think of running away, so grabbing them was fairly easy. Monika then brought her fist up to her face, and once more had to keep herself for groaning in irritation when her stomach gave another growl.

She rubbed it again. _Be patient,_ she urged. _You will receive what you want._

Then Monika opened her palm, finding her club members all there.

Dizzy from the sudden exposure to light and where they were, they didn't understand what was going to happen to them at first, but Monika was in no mood for talking.

"M-Monika...?" questioned Sayori. "W-What's--"

But Monika partially closed her under her fist along with Yuri, leaving Natsuki out in the open.

Using her fingers to grab her by her foot, Monika threw the still delirious Natsuki into the air, causing the girl to cry out in surprise before ultimately falling towards Monika's open mouth. She fell in head first, and Monika could faintly hear Natsuki's cries as she slowly sucked her in like a noodle.

Oh wow...Monika nearly moaned at Natsuki's taste when she began to suck on her. She tasted sweet, so satisfying, and Monika immediately thought to the smaller girl's famous baking.

Her stomach announced its impatience once more, and, when a smile, Monika tilted her head back and swallowed Natsuki whole.

She licked her lips.

"Yum," she whispered, a hand on her stomach. "You really tasted exactly like cupcakes Natsuki. But you weren't enough I'm sorry to say."

Monika opened her hand again to see the other girls, who were now in the process of recovering from their dizzy spells. Then she lifted a hand up, careful to have a hold on them, released Yuri, allowing the plum-haired girl to fall with a cry into her mouth, which immediately closed afterwards.

Monika sucked on her for a few seconds, finding that she tasted exactly like tea, one of her favorites. Then, feeling a bit sadistic then, brought Sayori to her mouth, which was opened to reveal a saliva-covered Yuri inside.

"Y-Yuri...!" cried Sayori, reaching a hand out.

"Sa...yori...!" Yuri cried back. "Pl-Please, help m--"

She had been interrupted by Monika's tongue pushing her back down the giantess' throat, and at that, said giantess swallowed her with a big gulp, her mouth still open. Monika didn't have to look at Sayori to know the tiny girl had both hands over her mouth while her expression was filled with horror.

She knew she should feel bad, but she was doing this for _them._ It wasn't like she was going to permanently delete them. And besides, her beloved hated painful digestion, so the girls wouldn't need to worry about that.

Her stomach was getting full now, but it was still wanting more, as when it gave another growl. Smiling, Monika rubbed it again before looking at Sayori.

Said girl was looking at her in horror.

"M-Monika," she whimpered. "Why...?"

Monika just smiled gently at her. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine, I made sure of that."

"What are you--" Before Sayori could finish whatever she was going to say, Monika's fingers grabbed her by the ankle and lifted her up over the giantess' face. Opening her mouth wide, Monika dropped the pink-haired girl onto her tongue, making a farewell motion with her hand before she closed her mouth.

This time, when she began to suck, Monika found that Sayori tasted like chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and other sugary substances. She nearly moaned at her taste; she tasted better than Yuri and Natsuki combined.

Finally, tilting her head back, Monika swallowed Sayori whole.

Once the feeling of the girl going down her throat disappeared, Monika sighed in relief. "Whew," she breathed out, licking her lips after. "You really tasted delicious."

She sat down on the nearest building, both hands rubbing her satisfied stomach, which groaned underneath. At that point, she knew that her beloved was going to love this video when she posts it, and began to think of more things that her beloved may like.

Then Monika felt something rise to her throat. Nauseous, she placed one of her hands over her mouth, desperately hoping she wasn't about to throw up, especially with the way her stomach was going off. Then, with a final, very loud grumble, Monika unleashed a very loud and long burp, which startled the birds nearby.

Once it was over, she covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh my! Excuse me!" She giggled nervously. "That was not polite."

Then she shrugged to hersel. "Oh well, as long as I didn't throw up." She smiled. "I hope you like this though, I did make this for you after all."

And it turns out, they did love it, as they kept watching it for a long time after Monika posted the video.


	13. Ai Enma (Hell Girl/Jigoku Shoujo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai with a shrunken servant reader

You had been the personal servant of Ai Enma, the current Hell Girl, for over three-hundred years now. Unlike her other servants though, who mostly assisted her in sending people to Hell personally and keeping her safe while on those trips, you were tasked to serve Ai in every other way, such as cleaning, staying by her side at all times when she wasn't on a job, and bringing her cherries to eat.

Cherries were her favorite, so you made sure to busy yourself with picking some of the fresh berries for her whenever she returned from a job or when she was bathing in the hot springs.

But today was going to be different, of that you could tell.

Mistress Ai had just returned from sending another damned soul to Hell, and you were standing in her room, a bowl of cherries in hand, which you offered to her. To your surprise, she declined them.

"Mistress?" you questioned.

Your mistress' red eyes bore into your own when she spoke. "I don't want any right now, thank you," she replied.

You didn't question her after hearing her speak. Your mistress' word was always final, and it really wouldn't do you well to question her word.

So instead, you moved to help her out of her kimono, but like with the cherries, waved you away.

"I want to stay like this for awhile," she requested. "But I would like plenty of cherries when I head to my bath."

You nodded. "Will that be all Mistress?" you asked.

"Yes, you may go." With a bow, you left your mistress alone, preparing to get her bath ready before you go to search for more cherries. Ai always loved having lots of cherries during her bath, and the current part of the cherries you have right now weren't enough.

That was fine. There were plenty of ripe cherries to pick, and it would be awhile before your mistress would finally head to her bath. Still, you wondered why she rejected the cherries you offered her, much less forbade you to undress her.

Did something happen on this job? You understood that sending people to Hell, especially when your own family was on the line, was a difficult job if you didn't force yourself to get used to it quickly, and Ai had plenty of time to keep herself neutral to that. However, you were no fool when it came to the certain clients your mistress worked with.

You truly pitied those people, for no matter how pure their intentions, they would still be sent to Hell after they die, never to know the joys of Heaven for the rest of eternity.

What a terrible fate indeed.

As you approached the cherry bushes, you began to shrink yourself, which you usually did whenever you had to get into the more difficult places to find cherries. It was never a good thing leaving any ripe cherry to waste away, especially in a place like this. It didn't matter if the Master of Hell kept this place unchanging, not to you anyway. You wanted to make sure your mistress had the best cherries to eat, especially for her bath.

When you were about the right size to fit, you set to work.

~~~

By the time you got back, still in your shrunken form, your mistress was still inside the house, due to it not being time for her bath yet. She was still in her kimono too, which you found odd, but you again didn't think further into it as you approached the door.

Ai looked at you, strands of her long black hair falling into her face. "Come in (Y/N)."

You bowed in acknowledgment before you proceeded, using your powers to carry the slightly larger bowl filled to the brim with cherries. Your mistress eyed the cherries blankly like she always did, but you noticed something else as well, something that nearly caught you off guard.

It was gone before you could decipher what it was though, and she looked back to your small form, not saying anything for a few moments as she took your appearance in.

Despite also not showing your feelings, you were a little nervous at how intensely she was looking at you. Of course, it wasn't a secret to her that you had the ability to shape shift or move things with your mind, but you could tell that she was fascinated by how you could shrink yourself, though you were a lowly spirit, which meant that anytime you use too much of one thing, you had to stay a certain form awhile before you could return to normal or shift into another being.

The Master of Hell wanted that when he found you and gave you the task of servant.

Something about your mistress' gaze though concerned you.

"Are you alright Mistress?" you asked, setting down the bowls. Ai didn't answer for a moment, then she motioned for you to come closer. You obeyed, never taking your eyes off your mistress' face all the while.

Something was wrong with your mistress, and you wanted to find out what it was.

Ai lowered her hand and flattened it, a sign you should get on. You obeyed, and once you were secure, your mistress brought you from the floor and looked at you, and once more, despite how blank her beautiful ruby red eyes were, there was something else there, something you couldn't understand.

Then you heard it. It was a sound you never thought you would hear in a long time, if not ever again. It was something that only humans possessed in their bodies, something you thought Ai lost the day she became Hell Girl.

And it was coming from Ai's stomach.

Your mistress, also hearing the noise, looked down at her stomach, and with her free hand, placed it over it, waiting until it sound faded from existence. Once that happened, she sighed, a despondent sound.

"It's strange," she whispered to you. "I almost forgot what it was like to be hungry."

You stared at her. "Would you like some cherries Mistress?"

Ai nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

She set you back down on the floor, and you again used your telekinesis powers to bring the bowl over to your mistress' side. Once you released it, your mistress picked up a cherry and bit the berry off its stem. You watched as she slowly chewed it before swallowing, her throat bobbing in response as the berry sailed down the esophagus.

She continued to do this with a few more cherries, placing the stems next to the bowl, before she sighed again.

"Mistress?" you asked.

Ai didn't answer, almost like she didn't hear you. She stared blankly at the floor, a hand still on her stomach, while her other went to her mouth. Her tongue slowly ran over her pale pink lips, before it began to run over her fingers, sucking on them. After a few moments, she pulled her fingers out and sighed again in a despondent manner.

Then her stomach growled again.

"I do not think this will be enough (Y/N)," she finally spoke, still not looking at you.

"Mistress?"

Your mistress looked at you, and you understood the expression on her face immediately. She spoke once more.

"You do understand, (Y/N)?" she asked. "Sometimes humans need more to be satisfied, and right now, I don't think these will be enough to satisfy my hunger."

"So what would you like me to get you Mistress?" you asked.

There was a pause. Then, "I don't know."

"Would you like some rice?"

"No."

"Meat?"

"No."

You had to keep yourself from sighing as you thought for a moment. Your mistress wasn't exactly being helpful, and you had to make sure that she was comfortable at all times, even at the cost of your own well-being. The Master of Hell told you so.

You looked at yourself. You were just a lowly spirit, a servant, tasked to look after any and all Hell Girls for all eternity. It had been assigned to you from the day of your birth, and any failure would mean extinction.

A pained sigh escaped your mistress' lips, and her stomach growled once more, more ferocious than before. Her blank expression shifted for a moment, but you spotted it. She truly looked like she hadn't eaten anything for centuries, and that hunger was coming up to her now.

That meant your options were pointless.

What confused you however was how this happened. Had something happened for Ai to start losing her powers as Hell Girl? No, that couldn't be possible, otherwise the Master of Hell would've gotten rid of her.

Was she turning back into a human? Again, that was impossible, for that would also involve the Master of Hell getting rid of her.

That left one final option.

Was the Master of Hell testing your loyalty to your mistress by doing this? That could explain how this was happening, and the Master of Hell could manipulate Ai's powers whenever he wished.

And if that was the case, you would need to find food for your mistress, and fast.

Then you remembered something, and that made an idea come to mind.

You look towards Ai. "Mistress," you began, "you can eat me."

If your mistress was surprised, she didn't show it when she looked up towards you. She also stayed silent as you continued.

"You may eat me Mistress, I do not mind. If there is no food that will suit you, you may use me to your liking."

Ai stared at you for another moment or so. "And what made you get that idea?"

"I do not remember Mistress. However, it is my duty to be your tool whenever you see fit, and you may use me to satisfy your hunger."

Ai nodded. "Yes, I remember now. However, if I were to do this, what will you plan to do?"

"I cannot actually die Mistress," you said. "It doesn't matter what happens to this body. Another will replace it."

"I see." Your mistress then flattened her hand on the ground without another word. You got back on and allowed Ai to bring you to her face. Staring at you for a moment, she ran a tongue over your face slowly, tasting you.

You easily ignored the saliva.

Another gurgle was heard, but both you and Ai ignored it for this moment. Then, your slipped as your mistress tipped her hand, but she grabbed you before you could fall. After that, she proceeded to bring you to her mouth, the latter opening up wide.

Her breaths fanned your face the closer you got to her mouth, and you could see the saliva pooling under her tongue. Eventually you were on her tongue, slowly being sucked deeper in until you were completely in.

Your mistress sucked on you for what felt like minutes, and from the way she sighed, she likely enjoyed your taste. From inside, you could practically hear the roaring stomach, and it grew louder the closer you were pushed towards Ai's throat. Then, you felt your mistress tilt her head back and take a giant gulp, forcing you down her esophagus.

The first thing that went into your mind was how tight it was, making it hard to breathe. The saliva made it easy for you to be pushed down, and the deeper you went, the louder you could hear the stomach.

Your head suddenly popped free, then your arms, then your full upper torso, and then your legs, then you were falling for a few moments and landed on something soft and slimy.

You've arrived to your mistress' stomach.

Looking around, you saw the remnants of the cherries your mistress had eaten, and the stomach groaned around you in satisfaction. You smiled, pleased that you soothed your mistress' suffering for the time being, before preparing yourself for what was to come. Soon, you heard a few more plops, and noticed a few more cherries in the stomach.

You smiled in amusement. Perhaps your mistress was finally in the mood for them after all.

Outside, Ai bit another cherry off its stem, and slowly chewed it before swallowing it. Throwing the stem with the remaining stems, she sighed in relief, placing a hand on her stomach once more, which was now groaning in satisfaction. Licking her lips, she could still find your taste despite the fresh taste of her cherries.

Then, her other hand flew to her mouth as she felt something rising in her throat. With wide eyes, she let out a loud burp. Once it was over, she sighed.

"Thank you (Y/N)," she whispered. She then stood up. "I can take my bath on my own until you return. Just take your time."

Then she began to strip herself for her bath, her bowl of cherries now forgotten for the time being.


	14. Hanabi Hyuga (Naruto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanabi with a shrunken Hinata and reader

For a long time, Hanabi wondered what her sister tasted like.

Of course, she knew that she shouldn't be having these thoughts about her own sister, but it wasn't like Hanabi could help it. After all, she had tasted the flesh of a human smaller than she was, and it was delicious, which was strange as the flesh belonged to enemy shinobi.

It had been strange how it all happened though; while Hanabi was on a mission, she was attacked by enemy shinobi. Of course, she easily defeated them, but for some reason, after she used her Byakugan on them, they suddenly began to...shrink. She had watched it all happen with bewilderment as the shinobi eventually stopped shrinking, and were no higher than a pencil.

They were unconscious that time, so they didn't understand what happened to them, but it wasn't like they ever did anyway, for Hanabi disposed of them in a way that no one would expect.

And it really helped that she was hungry that time, with the taste of them tasting so good that Hanabi wanted to do it again. So she tried it on another enemy shinobi, a kunoichi from an unknown village, and it worked, with her tasting as delicious as Hanabi's past meal.

Just the thought of that made Hanabi hungry again, her stomach growling quite loudly.

Hanabi placed a hand over it, keeping it there until it quieted. She really shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning, but that was only because she wanted to save room for her lunch, and she didn't want to cause her father to become suspicious. Now she could only hope that she would be able to hold it together before Hinata would come along for their sparring match.

Hanabi then felt her mouth water at the thought of her sister in her mouth, her milky and smooth body flowing through her mouth and down into her stomach. Her stomach gave another low growl shortly after, and Hanabi groaned.

"I gotta be patient," she whispered to herself. "I gotta be patient. I gotta be patient."

~~~

A painful hour passed before Hinata arrived at the Hyuga compound.

She looked as beautiful as ever, with her long, flowing, and silky midnight blue hair, her milky white skin, her slender body, her large breasts, her flawless features, and her stunning milky white Hyuga eyes. When she saw her, Hanabi had to keep herself from using her Byakugan right then and there, and prayed her stomach wouldn't announce its impatience early on.

Putting on a cheerful face, Hanabi approached her sister.

"Hi Big Sister," she greeted.

"Hello Hanabi," Hinata greeted back, a warm smile on her face. Seeing it, Hanabi almost felt bad for what she was going to do, but she was too hungry to care.

After a few more painful minutes of talking, Hanabi led Hinata to the Main Family dojo.

"I can't wait to see your new moves Big Sister," Hanabi said. "Have you come up with anything new since we last sparred?"

Hinata smiled. "I have not unfortunately, but I have been training to become stronger, but what about you Hanabi?"

Hanabi shrugged. "Oh, not really. I was just focusing on becoming stronger to be honest."

There was a pause. Then Hinata nodded. "I see."

Hanabi almost had a heart attack when she heard her stomach give a light growl. Very quickly she looked at Hinata, hoping the older girl didn't hear it.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to, and Hanabi invisibly breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed her stomach a little before relaxing.

She was getting too hungry.

That meant she would need to make this quick.

Finally, they arrived at the dojo, and fortunately no one else was inside, so Hanabi led Hinata inside and closed the door behind her. With a bow of respect, the sisters moved away from each other and got into their battle stances, neither activating their Byakugan. Hanabi clenched her teeth a moment, but ultimately forced all emotion from her face.

Then they charged.

Both sisters landed blow after blow, but none of them was able to land a direct hit on each other. At this point, Hinata already activated her Byakugan, but Hanabi didn't. Hinata didn't pay attention to this and continued to fight Hanabi, but after a few minutes of Hanabi not activating their family bloodline, she faltered with confusion.

That was all the sign that Hanabi needed.

She activiated her Byakugan, and immediately, Hinata began to sway with dizziness.

"W-Wha...?" she moaned tiredly. "What's...happening...?"

Then she collapsed, her body shrinking quickly. Hanabi watched with a gleeful smile on her face as this happened, and her stomach again announced itself, and loudly once again.

With a hand on her stomach, Hanabi reached for the briefly unconscious Hinata, taking her body into her fist and bringing her up to her face. God she looked so delicious, and Hanabi licked her lips.

God she cannot wait.

Hinata moaned, regaining consciousness, and she slowly lifted up her head and looked around, confused at first, but once she looked at her now giantess younger sister, all sleep faded from her.

"H-Hanabi?" she called. "W-What is--"

Hanabi didn't give her sister time to process what was going on, for she then had her mouth over her and her upper torso fully inside. Hinata let out a startled squeak, and she attempted to kick her way out, but an unfazed Hanabi forced her inside her mouth, with her fully closing her mouth before she began to suck on her.

Oh god, Hanabi moaned at the taste her sister gave off. She tasted like bananas, cinnamon, and apples, but there something else there that Hanabi couldn't describe, and it was so much better than the others she had swallowed before.

Smiling, Hanabi opened her mouth, revealing a saliva-soaked Hinata.

"Hanabi!" cried the smaller girl. "What are you doing?! Sto--" Hanabi closed her mouth before her sister could finish, and she then tilted her head back and, with a big gulp, sent Hinata to her stomach.

Hanabi sighed in relief and delight. "Ah," she moaned. "So delicious."

Her stomach was now gurgling like crazy under her hand, and Hanabi giggled as she rubbed it. She wished that she could swallow more of her sister later, but maybe...maybe she could swallow Himawari later on. Girls were her favorite after all, and being that Himawari was her sister's daughter, Hanabi didn't doubt that she would taste just as delicious, maybe more.

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"H-Hinata?" Hanabi spun around, and standing there at the doorway was (Y/N) (L/N), one of Hinata's good friends. An expression of horror was on her face, and she stared at Hanabi with eyes so wide that it was a miracle that her eyes stayed in their sockets.

Hanabi stared at her, face blank, hand still on her stomach, then she felt something rise in her throat. She did not stop it, and a long and loud burp flew past her lips. Once it ended, she brought her free hand up and giggled.

(Y/N) took a step back, terrified, especially when Hanabi spoke up.

"I've got room for one more." Then, before (Y/N) could run, Hanabi activated her Byakugan, and (Y/N) briefly fell unconscious and began to shrink to Hinata's shrunken height. With a smile, Hanabi grabbed her and brought her to her lips, running her tongue over her.

She moaned at her taste. She tasted like chocolate, vanilla, and bananas all at once.

Then (Y/N) woke up, her face soon looking up at Hanabi's face in horror, and with a giggle, Hanabi shoved her into her mouth, ignoring her cries for help.

"Hanabi! Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare!" Hanabi closed her mouth, once more ignoring the tiny girl, and began to move her around her mouth. By now, her taste was stronger, and she sighed in delight. After a moment longer, Hanabi then shoved (Y/N) down her throat.

Hanabi sighed again, rubbing her stomach, and it wasn't long before she felt another burp coming on, this time subduing it. Once it was over, she smiled down at her stomach, which was growling more ferociously than before.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

Then, once her stomach silenced itself for the time being, Hanabi then walked out of the dojo, preparing on how to explain their mother's disappearance to her niece and nephew.


	15. Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Sayori with a shrunken Monika

This was a hilarious sight when Sayori thought about it.

This tiny bitch, who played with everyone's feelings and with fate itself, was now helpless before her, shrunken to the size of a pencil. Not only that, but her normally calm and smug expression was gone, and in its place was a scared one. Sayori almost felt pity for the shrunken girl, but not quite.

Especially since she kept getting in her way most of the time, her way to _him_.

She even had her kill herself once, erased her very existence from the world, and even wiped everyone's memories of her, including _his_.

It was unforgivable.

So this moment was perfect, now that she was feeling a certain something in her body.

Monika stared up at her, worried. "Sayori?" she called. "What are you doing?"

Sayori smiled darkly. "What does it look like, little one?" she said. "Did you really think I wouldn't come to know about what you've done? After all, when you deleted yourself, you did sign me up to make me the new President of the Literature Club, which means that I've been given _your_ abilities that _you_ have given up."

Monika said nothing.

"Best of all," Sayori continued, "thanks to that, you have no real power here."

"Then what are you going to do to me?"

"Hm..." Sayori pretended to think, but it was fun seeing the fearful suspense on the little traitor's face. But she'll find out soon enough, and when she does...well, she still would be afraid, perhaps more so.

Speaking of which...

Sayori sighed when she heard her stomach give a loud, long growl. Placing a hand on it, she rubbed it until it silenced, and by the time she looked back at Monika, the fear on her face increased, with all her color drained from it.

Sayori had never seen such a delicious sight.

"Maybe I'll just eat you," she said, letting go of Monika's wrist. Monika gasped in surprise as she felt herself falling, only to be caught in a fist and brought closer to Sayori's face.

Sayori knew this would be a shock to Monika, that the cute, ditzy, and kind Sayori would go so far as to do what she was about to do.

Well, she wasn't truly that girl, not to others who got in her way anyway, but for _him_, she will definitely be that girl.

But first...

"Sayori, just let me go!" begged Monika. "I've already paid for my sins, there's no reason for you to create your own!"

Sayori laughed. "You make it sound like I'm following in your footsteps," she said. "Well, sadly for you, I'm not. I'm making my own path, and I am choosing to do this."

Her stomach growled again, and Sayori frowned.

"Hear that?" she said. "Even my stomach believes that you should be punished for your own sins. What you failed to mention Monika was how you should really atone for the sins you've committed."

"W-Wait, hold on--"

"No waiting, no holding on!" Sayori grinned at Monika. "Now, stop wasting my time and just let me _eat you_!"

Monika began to struggle, desperate to escape the giantess' hold, but Sayori had a good grip on her, and she wasn't fazed by the tiny girl's escape attempts as she began to bring her to her lips. Monika was screaming something too, but Sayori ignored her in favor of opening her mouth, revealing the saliva-dripping tunnel inside. Then she forced the tiny girl head-first into her mouth.

Monika kicked her legs, but it was no use. Sayori giggled at the tiny girl's attempts of escape before she slowly began to suck her further into her mouth, tasting her in the process.

Oh god, she tasted so good. She tasted like chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and other flavors that Sayori couldn't name, and even when she had Monika fully into her mouth, she continued to suck on her, determined to savor her taste.

But her stomach announced its impatience, and with a sigh, Sayori pushed Monika to the back of her throat, tilted her head back, and, with a deep breath, swallowed.

Sayori traced the bulge as it began to travel through her esophagus. But just when she was about to feel it disappear, it became stuck. She growled.

How dare her meal fight back?

Gathering the saliva in her mouth, Sayori took another deep breath and swallowed big, and this time she felt her meal continue down her throat until it began to reach her stomach.

As for her stomach, it started to groan loudly in satisfaction, and Sayori began to rub it, her tongue running over her lips.

"Ah..." she moaned. "I never thought you would taste so delicious Monika. Now you've got me wondering what Yuri and Natsuki will taste like."

Suddenly Sayori winced in surprise, and she collapsed to her knees. Clutching her stomach now, she could feel it growling with strain, and suddenly realized what was happening.

"So you're fighting back huh?" she mused, rubbing her noisy stomach. "Well, let's see who will win first...ah!"

Sayori's free hand flew to her mouth, and she suddenly feared she was about to throw up. Then, unable to hold it back, she unleashed a loud burp, which was muffled by her hand.

"Oh dear," said Sayori as she continued to feel the fight within her.

But a few minutes of discomfort, burps, and growls finally paid well for Sayori, and she could feel Monika cease her fighting. She sighed in relief.

"Finally," she wheezed, smiling tiredly. "I never thought she would have that much fight in her. Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore."

Sayori smiled sinisterly. "Now, at least you won't be getting in my way anymore, nor will you come between us. Though, now I have to worry about Yuri and Natsuki, don't I? They are becoming too close to him for my liking."

Sayori smiled at she began to come up with a new plan, and suddenly she couldn't wait to try shrinking the girls too.

What will they taste like though? Sayori sure couldn't wait to find out.


	16. Zatanna Zatara (DC Universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by deadpool101202 on Wattpad*
> 
> Zatanna with a shrunken reader

The cheers of the crowd outside was so loud that Zatanna could practically hear them from her dressing room. Every time she heard them, they would tell her how much she was loved and admired, and it always made Zatanna smile with pride.

But not at the moment.

Putting her hat on, Zatanna ran her hand through her dark hair, groaning in distress. Her free hand moved to rub her stomach, which started to growl quite ferociously shortly after.

Zatanna sighed when her stomach silenced, relaxing both hands. "Damn it, why did I have to skip lunch?" she asked. "I knew I shouldn't have skipped it but no...I had to be too damn prideful."

And her show was going to start in a few minutes, which meant that she would not have time to get a quick snack.

Zatanna grinded her teeth together. "God damn it!"

She couldn't go out hungry, not when she had so many people to entertain shortly, and being hungry meant that she wouldn't be able to focus on anything other than food. This couldn't have been a worst time for her to get hungry.

But it was almost time to perform, meaning she had to go out there like this.

So, with an irritated sigh, Zatanna mumbled, "Ecnelis flesruoy hcamots." Her body glowed brightly for a moment, and then she felt a calmness in her that she knew wasn't going to last long.

"Oh well..." Zatanna grabbed her wand and prepared to walk out on stage. "Show time."

~~~

Oh no, not now. Please not now.

Zatanna's spell had worked for the majority of the show, and she had been able to perform many tricks for the audience, who was cheering loudly after each one. The black-haired magician basked in them, until she felt something inside her betray her.

It was low, too low for anyone to hear, but Zatanna felt it. Her stomach growled, lasting for three seconds before silencing. Her smile nearly slipped, but she managed to keep it plastered on as her hunger returned to her tenfold.

Oh god, she was so hungry.

So...hungry...

Need...food...now...

The thought of food almost made Zatanna start drooling, and it took her a moment to realize that the audience was still clapping at her latest spell. Her dark eyes scanned over them, taking in their various hair styles, body shapes, and even the color of their skin.

What was happening to her?

Then she saw her. A lovely-looking young woman with (h/l) (h/c) hair, the brightest (e/c) eyes she had ever seen, the slimmest body she had ever seen, and the most smooth (s/c) skin she had ever seen. Suddenly Zatanna felt herself drooling at the sight of her, and she imagined herself tasting her skin as she put her in her mouth.

Wait a minute.

Zatanna smiled when an idea came to mind, and she cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner. With a deep breath, she looked directly at the audience.

"Thank you for coming tonight everyone, but before you go today, I have one more thing to show you," she announced.

The crowd tensed in anticipation, smiles overtaking their faces, and Zatanna found herself smiling back.

"However, to do that, I need one volunteer to come up on stage with me."

A multitude of hands shot into the air, and Zatanna had to resist smiling wider when she saw the girl's hand joined them. However, she pretended to look over the crowd before setting her eyes on that girl.

"You there Miss, come on up!"

The girl beamed, and she was quick to get out of her seat and join Zatanna on stage, the crowd clapping in response. Zatanna could feel her stomach rumbling once more as the girl came closer, and she forced down her impatience as she smiled at her.

"Thank you for joining me up here this fine evening! What's your name Miss?" asked Zatanna.

The girl smiled back before speaking into the microphone. "(Y/N) (L/N), Miss Zatanna."

"Oh no, just call me Zatanna," urged Zatanna, turning to face the crowd again. "For my last trick, I will be shrinking Miss (Y/N) to the size of my hand!"

The crowd went silent, astonished, but Zatanna just smiled reassuringly. "Do not worry, she will change back after a little bit."

The crowd slowly smiled, but Zatanna was sure that they were still disbelieving.

Oh well, she would prove them wrong shortly.

Posing dramatically, she began to dance around (Y/N), waving her magic wand, the latter watching her every move. Then, with a smile, she pointed the wand at the other girl.

"Knirhs ot tif ym dnah!" she chanted, and shortly after, (Y/N) began to shrink, going so fast that she didn't have time to squeak in surprise. Then she stopped when she was big enough to fit in Zatanna's hand. Smiling, Zatanna bowed to the crowd, who were cheering and clapping in awe and wonder.

"Thank you everyone, thank you so much for coming!" Over the noise of the cheering crowd, Zatanna's stomach roared, impatient and demanding its meal. Smiling, Zatanna picked up (Y/N), still waving to the crowd, and soon (Y/N) began to join her. When she wasn't looking, Zatanna smirked down at her.

Perfect.

Eventually, the crowd left, and Zatanna looked down at (Y/N). "Miss (Y/N), would you like to come to my dressing room?" she asked.

(Y/N) beamed at Zatanna. "Of course!"

Zatanna nodded. "Perfect!" She then turned around and headed towards her dressing room, and all the while, she stared to squeeze (Y/N)'s small body.

"Ah--M-Miss Zata...nna! I-I can't..." Then her tiny body fell limp in her hand.

Zatanna's smirk grew wider as she finally arrived to her dressing room, and as soon as she closed the door behind her, she groaned when, once again, her stomach loudly announced its impatience. Placing a hand over it, she brought the tiny girl's unconscious body to her face.

Oh god, she looked so delicious, and Zatanna couldn't prevent herself from licking her lips.

"Bone appetite!" she announced, opening her mouth and placing (Y/N) inside her mouth, where she slowly began to suck her in. As she glided over her tongue, Zatanna moaned at her taste. She tasted like chocolate, vanilla, and even cinnamon all at once, and once her feet finally disappeared inside her mouth, Zatanna proceeded to suck on her, coating her with saliva.

Then, succumbing to her hunger, Zatanna tilted her head back, and, with a deep breath, forced the girl down her throat with a big gulp.

Zatanna sighed in relief and bliss before looking down at her stomach, which started to roar in satisfaction underneath her comforting hand. She licked her lips once more.

"Well, totally worth it in the end," she mused. "I should do this more. Who knew my own kind tasted so delicious?"

Then, without warning, Zatanna felt her stomach growl even louder, with something starting to come up her throat. Worried and feeling a little ill, Zatanna placed her free hand over her mouth, but it proved useless, for as soon as it reached her mouth, she unleashed a loud and very unladylike burp, which echoed throughout the room.

Zatanna's hand flew back to her mouth, stunned and embarrassed. "Oh wow, thank god no one's here," she thought, before sighing again.

"Oh well, at least I'm not hungry anymore." That was always a plus.


	17. Alice Liddell (Alice: Madness Returns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giantess!Alice with female Card Guards

Ugh.

Saving her Wonderland was so...troublesome sometimes. Of course, she needed to save it to save herself, because the destruction of Wonderland spells her own doom, and vise versa. It was something she already knew, but she needed to hear it from the Queen of Hearts herself.

Ah yes, the Queen of Hearts. It felt like ages since Alice had fought and won against the tyrant, temporarily saving her Wonderland and restoring her mind, but now that something else was plaguing her mind, that very tyrant was someone who could help her figure out who is corrupting Wonderland again.

But good heavens who knew that it would be so difficult getting to her?

Of course, Alice knew it would not be easy, after all, Wonderland was unpredictable and constantly changing, and its inhabitants were no different. But Alice was in a hurry to find her and get the answers she needed, especially since she was feeling something she was fairly certain she wouldn't be able to feel in Wonderland.

Hunger.

As if waiting for her to think that word, her stomach gave out a loud growl, and it probably was loud enough to be heard throughout the garden of the queen's palace. Groaning in misery, Alice placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it until it silenced itself. Once it did, she cursed at herself.

_What's the meaning of this? I can't focus on finding the queen like this!_

Alice heard ruffling in the leaves, and she turned to find one of the queen's Card Guards, the Executioner, appear. She was a feminine humanoid card with red hair, blacked-out eyes, the matching mouth, and a white stitched up uniform that resembled a card. She roared at Alice demonically, before chasing after her with her scythe with the intent to chop her to pieces.

Cursing her luck, Alice took off running, narrowly avoiding getting caught by the Executioner. Her scythe's blade cut through everything; the ground, the leaves, and even the brick walls themselves.

Then Alice spotted something ahead of her that made her feel relief and come up with an idea.

An eat me cake.

Despite the danger behind her, Alice could feel her mouth watering at the sight of the cake. With its icy white frosting, the berries decorating it, and the words "Eat Me" written in a red icing, it looked delicious.

_This could help satisfy my stomach, _Alice thought to herself, _and even help me defeat this thing._

Killing two birds with one stone, who would've thought?

Eventually the Executioner caught up with her, seeing Alice pick up a slice of the cake and take a bite of it. Alice nearly moaned at its delicious sugary taste, but when she moved to take another bite, her body started to feel weird, and, dropping the cake slice, she started to grow. She grew until she was able to see over the garden and see what lay beyond it, and she definitely towered over the Executioner, who looked up at her in awe and fear, her scythe slipping from her fingers in the process.

Alice eyed the guard blankly, and then her stomach growled once more.

She placed a hand over it, frowning down at the cake. It seemed it wasn't enough to satisfy her after all.

Well...

Then she looked back at the Executioner, still staring up at her with awe and shock. Despite her hideous appearance, her massive and broken body looked quite smooth, and even resembled the cake a little bit.

"Hm..." Alice smiled down at the guard, and reached her free hand towards her. The Executioner tripped as she tried to escape, but Alice was faster and grabbed her into her fist, bringing her up to her face. The humanoid struggled, but Alice wasn't fazed as she brought her tongue out and ran it over the guard.

Hm, not a bad taste.

With one last smile at the Executioner, Alice opened her mouth wide and placed the guard on her tongue, slowly sucking her in. Too stunned by her licking to really process what she was doing, the Executioner didn't fight back as she fully sucked into Alice's mouth. Alice then sucked on her some more before she tilted her head back and forced the Executioner down her throat.

"Oh," moaned Alice, trailing the Executioner's process to her stomach, which growled a little with a little satisfaction, and this made Alice frown.

"Still hungry?" she mused, rubbing her stomach. "Hm...I wonder if any more guards are nearby."

With that goal in mind, Alice stomped her way out of the garden, creating little earthquakes in the process.

~~~

Ah, there they are.

There were many Card Guards everywhere, and seeing them made Alice smile. Many of them charged at her giant form when she came into sight, determined to prevent her from reaching the Queen of Hearts, their spears at the ready.

Oh the poor fools.

Alice stomped over to them, smashing many of them into oblivion while leaving a few alive. Many cannons kept firing themselves at her, with Alice barely missing the first two. She growled in irritation.

How dare they interrupt her?

She stomped over to the tower, destroying it swiftly until she saw the heart underneath.

"One of the queen's hearts," she mused, smiling, before stomping it into bloody pieces. She thought she heard a female moaning in pain, but paid no attention to it in favor to the guards she did spare.

Sweeping them into her hold, Alice eyed them with a swift smile before her stomach gave another low growl. She placed one of the guards in her mouth, but then decided to put two inside. Her cheeks puffed out as a result, and the guards struggled in her mouth, causing Alice to frown.

_So troublesome you are,_ she thought, moving one of them to the back of her throat and swallowing her, then, after taking a deep breath, swallowing the other guard. She smiled. "Well, it won't matter."

She continued on.

More guards came at her, but she easily destroyed them and the new tower shooting at her, destroying the heart under it in the process, causing another cry of pain. Alice ignored the pleas of the familiar voice accompanying it to go away, and continued on her way, some more guards in her hands.

Once more, she placed one in her mouth and swallowed her, and then another before continuing on.

Who knew she would get this hungry?

Alice could slowly feel her stomach start to get full, but she needed more until that happened. She wasn't going to face the queen in her condition.

Besides, these guards needed to be eliminated in some way.

Alice destroyed another wall keeping her from her meals, and attacked the new swarm of guards heading for her. Destroying most of them, she grabbed more before destroying the rest, the tower, and the hearts.

Once they were all taken care of, Alice forced her handful of guards in her mouth, sucking on them and sending each and every one down her throat. Then, she placed the rest inside her mouth before doing the same thing to them as the other guards.

"Ah..." moaned Alice, licking her lips and her fingers. "You all tasted so delicious." She then looked around herself. "I think I can go for two more, or three."

And while heading to the last and final tower, once more ignoring the pleas of the female voice, she found three more guards stationed there. Hm, they must've escaped there after she killed or ate their comrades.

Alice smiled. "Perfect," she said, sweeping them into her palm and continuing to the heart on the last tower. Grabbing it, a cry of agony accompanying it, she squeezed it until it collapsed upon itself, causing the tower to collapse upon itself. Smiling at this, Alice looked down at the three guards in her palm, who were looking up at her with shock and confusion.

She smiled at them. "You'll be my celebratory treat," she said, bringing one of them to her mouth. "Well, down the hatch you go."

She placed her mouth around the female guard, tilting her head back so she would fall further in and snapping her mouth closed, and without tasting her, swallowed her.

Alice then brought the next guard above her head, watching as she kicked her legs out in her attempts to be free, but Alice dropped her into her mouth and forced her down her throat as well.

All the while, her stomach was groaning quite loudly.

Alice then eyed the last guard, seeing that her nonexistent eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and she grinned at her.

Maybe she should take her time with this one.

So, Alice placed her upper torso on her mouth and slowly began to suck her in. Her legs kicked out in her desperate escape attempt, but Alice easily ignored this before she started to suck on her, finding her taste delicious.

Then, with a final deep breath, Alice send her on her way to her stomach.

Alice sighed before licking her lips in bliss and placing a hand back on her stomach, which began to groan quite furiously underneath. She then looked at the collapsed clock tower.

"Who knew your guards tasted so good Queen of Hearts," she said, "though don't worry, I'm not going to eat you when I come find you."

Suddenly Alice felt something rise to her throat, and it made her a little nauseous. Placing her free hand over her mouth, Alice was not prepared for a long, loud burp to fly past. Gasping, she placed a hand over her mouth, blushing in embarrassment.

"God, where are my manners?" she mused, smiling again. "Oh well, better find something to make myself small again before I meet with her."

When she finally found a potion to shrink her back to her normal height, Alice was pleased that her meals shrunk in her stomach as well, and she was allowed to continue on her path to the Queen of Hearts.

A reunion she was now prepared for.


	18. Red Girl/N2 (NieR: Automata)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human!Red Girl/N2 and a shrunken reader

The urge to punch yourself in the face was so tempting right now.

You honestly don't know what the hell happened, though you knew that something went wrong because of your forgetful self. You had been testing some machinery which had been acting strangely for the last couple days, and when you checked it, it was a mess. So, you got started fixing it, but while you were in the middle of placing a wire back in place, your vision exploded with white before fading into black.

And when you woke up, you were ten times smaller than your usual height.

So...yeah.

"How do I always get myself in these situations?" you mused irritably. "Now I need to find out how I'm going to get back to normal...hopefully without anyone finding me like this."

God fucking damn it, just what you needed.

Just then, the door opened, and a pair of footsteps walked in.

_Shit!_ you thought, hiding in the machine as quickly as you can, all while praying you were making a wise move. Eventually, the footsteps got closer to the machine, and you were able to see red shoes and black socks.

Wait, you knew this person.

"Hm..." a feminine voice boomed across the room. "Is this thing fixed? Did it work?"

You found yourself confused at the girl's words. What did she mean by "did it work"?

The girl's feet shuffled, and soon she was on her hands and feet, looking around the floor.

Now, you were able to see her semi-long black hair, red headband, red dress, and grayish eyes.

It was her, N2, a weird name you thought, but she had assured you that that was her given name.

Her hands wandered the floor as she moved across it. "Where is she?" she whispered to herself, voice full of frustration. "The machine should've worked."

What the hell was she going on about? Whatever it was, you didn't want to stay to find out.

Which means you need to get out of here before she finds you.

Quietly, you waited until she was facing away from you before you quickly but quietly moved to the wall, where the shadows hid you. Still being silent, you watched N2's every move, freezing every time she made to turn your direction, and once she was facing away from you, continued moving towards the door.

However, you stopped when you heard something, something that almost made you screech to a halt. Looking N2's way, you saw that she was on her knees now, and she had a hand on her stomach.

It was growling with hunger.

Once it silenced, N2 sighed. "Ugh, I better hurry and find her." She then went back to searching.

Somehow, a chill went up your spine when she uttered those words.

You continued towards the door, and you were displeased to find that it was closed, making escape harder. So you checked under the door crack, and you almost hissed in dismay.

The crack was too small for you to fit through.

That meant you were stuck in here with N2, and she was turning your way again, while you were out in the open. Feeling your panic level rising, you moved back to the shadows as quickly as you could, hiding behind a chair leg. N2 didn't seem to have noticed you, and she continued to search for you until you heard her groan in pain.

Peeking out of your hiding place, you saw her grasping her stomach, a light growl emitting from it. Once it calmed itself, N2 looked up, a scowl on her face.

"Come on, where are you, you little pest?"

You were getting scared now, which increased the closer she got to you. Questions began to run together in your mind.

Why was she here?

Why was she really searching for you?

What did she want?

N2 started getting closer and closer to you, her hands sweeping the floors before they disappeared. Suddenly everything was silent, and you froze, the silence scaring you.

What happened? Did she give up? Was she gone? What was she doing?

You gasped when you felt something grasp you tightly, bringing you out of your hiding place. It didn't take you long to realize that you were in someone's hand, and you started to struggle.

Eventually, you found yourself staring right at N2's face, who was smiling at you in triumph. She stood up, still looking at you.

"Found you, you little pest," she chirped, which again caused your body to briefly go cold. Then N2 pulled you away from her face and started walking towards the door, opening it with her free hand.

All the while, you continued to struggle, pausing every few moments thanks to the nauseous feeling your body was getting thanks to N2's walking. She walked past a few doors before stopping at one, which you realized was her bedroom after she opened it. She then walked in and closed the door, locking it in the process.

When you heard that click, your thought your heart skipped a beat.

Then N2 walked towards her bed, and after bringing you up to her face again, sat down. Her smile was dark when it appeared on her face, and you shivered.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" you asked, hating how your voice shook. N2's smile got bigger and she laid down on the bed, her black hair creating a halo around her head.

Then she dropped you on the bed.

With a cry, you softly landed on the bed-sheets with no injury, and you looked up at N2. She was laying on her side now, still smiling at you, though she did pick you up again, tilting her head from side to side.

Then her stomach growled once more.

N2's smile disappeared, and she placed a free hand on it. A sudden new look appeared in her eyes now, and it took you a moment to realize that she was hungry, not just for food, but a certain thing.

You.

Your eyes widening in fear, you started to struggle once more as N2 sat back up, her smile back. Then she suddenly brought you to her mouth, stopping you once you were close enough and snapping her teeth shut before pulling you away.

Seeing your terrified expression, N2 giggled before repeating the process once more, only closer than before.

"P-Please..." you begged. "Don't eat me."

N2 paused after hearing your plea, though her smile didn't disappear. She pretended to think for a moment, before looking back at you and saying one word.

"No."

She grinned at your expression, and before you could say anything else, she threw you up into the air, and with a cry of fear, you began to fall towards her open mouth. You landed on something wet and soft, and something began to drip onto you. You knew it was her tongue, and you began to get sucked into her mouth, saliva coating your form. Then you were completely inside the dark abyss, listening to the sounds of N2's tongue and her moans of pleasure.

You found yourself being thrown around her mouth, under her teeth, and back again. The roof of her mouth and her tongue were squishing you for short periods of time, and her moans got louder now, to which you found yourself being pushed towards something.

You cried out as you found yourself being forced downwards, and soon, with a big gulp, you found yourself traveling to N2's stomach.

The stomach itself was growling, which got louder the closer you got to it. Eventually you found yourself falling, landing on something soft and wet. Once your eyes adjusted, you saw moving walls and heard groans.

Oh god, this really was her stomach.

You went to the nearest wall and proceeded to punch, kick, and scratch, but nothing happened.

"Let me out!" you screamed. "Let me out of here!"

Suddenly the stomach groaned, causing it to move, and you fell onto your back. You waited, hoping this meant something, but nothing happened. You slammed your fist to the floor of the stomach, wondering how this had to happen.

Meanwhile, N2 was leaning on one hand on her bed, her free hand running over her full stomach, which was groaning and churning underneath. N2 caressed it lovingly, sighing in bliss at how delicious her meal was.

"Can't believe it worked," she mused. "And I must admit, that was a very delicious idea."

Then, without warning, a burp escaped from N2's mouth, loud and sudden. Stunned, N2 gasped before sighing and rubbing her stomach some more.

"Oh dear, excuse me!" She smiled. "Well, since that worked, I wonder who else will join you once I get hungry again?"

N2 started giggling, which echoed throughout the house.


	19. Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stocking with a shrunken reader, Panty, and a female Garterbelt and Chuck

Okay, how the hell did you and Panty get yourselves in this situation?

Oh wait, that's right. Panty, being the promiscuous whore she was, couldn't contain herself after she had seen after handsome guy, and decided to fuck him after bringing him back to her home, and ended up dragging you along with her. Then, as soon as you got there, Stocking, Panty's sister who happened to be in the living room, got pissed off and threw some kind of ball of light at you two, and everything went black.

Then, when you came to, you found yourself ten times smaller in height, and Panty was the same. The guy she brought was nowhere in sight, probably because he ran away in fear or Stocking got right of him, whichever came first. Looking around you, you found yourself in some kind of cage, like you were a bird of something. And from the gothic tone of the room you were in, you were clearly in Stocking's room. Walking over to the cage doors, you pulled on them, growling when you realized that it was indeed locked.

But what the fuck were you expecting? This was Panty and Stocking Anarchy you were talking about here, and they were supposed to be angels! Now, personally, you didn't really care about the Anarchy sisters when you first met, like sure they were very attractive, but that was about it. You didn't really care about appearances, and although they made your school life more interesting, you still didn't want to get involved in their crazy shenanigans.

But life was having none of it, and you found yourself getting more and more involved with them until you couldn't escape.

Like now.

You ended up glaring at Panty's unconscious form for a long period of time from the other end of the cage, and even when she woke up, you were still glaring at her.

Panty glared back at you. "The fuck's with the face?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," you sassily replied, "except for the fact that because of your whorish tendencies, we are now in this situation."

"How the fuck was I supposed to know Stocking would do this?!"

"You're her sister, you tell me!"

You and Panty continued to throw insults at each other, but that all stopped when you heard the door open and a pair of feet walk in. The girl who walked in had very long purple and pink hair that possessed a light blue bow, teal eyes, and pale skin, and she also wore a black and white Gothic lolita dress, black and blue striped stockings, and black shoes. In her arms was her stuffed cat toy, Honekoneko, which she carried around everywhere.

Walking to her bed, Stocking placed Honekoneko on the sheets before walking towards your cage. You and Panty didn't dare to say a word with how strangely Stocking with looking at you two, but then she took out a key, unlocked the door, and quickly took the two of you into her hands.

"Uh, Stocking?" Panty asked uncertainty. "What's with the look?"

Stocking didn't answer, but she did drop the two of you to the ground, where the both of you landed none too gently but alright on the carpeted floor. You coughed from the oxygen being forced out of your lungs, but before you had a change to recover, something heavy was placed upon you, lightly squeezing you and then easing before repeating itself.

You grit your teeth at the uncomfortable feeling, and through it, you managed to barely open your eyes to see that Stocking's foot was what was causing the pressure. Next to you, Panty was cursing lightly, somehow being able to talk despite this, though you guessed you shouldn't be surprised, for Panty was an angel, and you were a mere human.

Then the foot disappeared, and Stocking got on her hands and knees, eyeing you blankly. Neither you or Panty moved to get up, especially when Stocking slowly placed her hands in front of you, her thumb and forefinger going together.

Oh shit.

Then she flicked you two a good way from her.

You once more had a none too gentle landing, having landed on your side, and you heard Stocking giggle at you and Panty's misery before walking over to you and staring down at you two.

She proceeded to repeat what she did before for a few minutes, though she did pick you up and continued to crush Panty underneath her foot. Soon though, she stopped, and knelt down to take Panty into her other hand. Slowly, she silently brought you two up to her face, where an unsettling smile was on her lips. You lingered there for a little bit before she proceeded to bring the two of you over her head.

That was when you heard it, loud, impatient, and lasting for a good two seconds before silencing.

It took you a moment to realize that the sound was coming from Stocking's stomach.

Oh God.

With one last smile, Stocking opened her mouth and dropped Panty into it.

"H-Hey Stocking, this isn't funny--ah!" Stocking closed her mouth on her sister, and you watched with wide eyes as she proceeded to suck on the blonde-haired angel, moving her around her mouth with a smile. Then, after a moment, you heard a gulp, and Stocking licked her lips while her throat bulged.

Then she looked right at you.

You were frozen where you were, mouth partly open, eyes wide, and your whole body cold with fear. Stocking, an angel who loved sweets, just swallowed her sister.

And it looked like that you were next.

But you found yourself unable to fight back, as you were still in shock over what just happened. Stocking opened her mouth again, and slowly placed you inside it.

Eventually, you were completely inside Stocking's mouth, being tossed and torn all over the place as she tasted you. You felt her moan in bliss at how well you tasted, and soon you felt yourself being forced further in.

You clenched your eyes shut.

This was it. You were going to be swallowed, and by an angel no less.

Then, with a big gulp, you were sent to Stocking's stomach.

~~~

Stocking Anarchy tasted (Y/N), loving how she tasted so sweet, almost as if she were a slice of cake. It was a shame really that there weren't more of her, otherwise she would've tried this sooner.

She had been hungry since this morning, and somehow her sweets had disappeared from the cabinet. However, she had recently discovered a spell that shrunk people, so she decided to test it on Charlotte, her pet, and it worked! But then her hunger got to her, and she ended up swallowing her pet whole.

She tasted so good, but she hadn't been enough.

So Stocking then shrunk Garterbelt, the annoying priestess who watched over them, and swallowed her as well. She had put up a big fight inside her mouth, but Stocking had been able to swallow her without a problem, and she actually tasted like chocolate.

Still, that hadn't been enough to satisfy her hunger.

And now, Panty and (Y/N) were on their way to her hungry stomach.

Panty tasted alright, but there was this bitterness to her that evened out the sweetness, something that shocked Stocking. Who knew Panty of all people would taste so delicious So it had been a relief when her sister was finally swallowed, and when she placed (Y/N) on her tongue, she was determined to get rid of Panty's taste.

And oh god...you tasted so delicious, more so than the others!

Stocking almost didn't want to swallow you, but her stomach acted up again, and she placed a hand on it. So, with a sigh of disappointment, Stocking tilted her head back and swallowed you.

"Mm..." Stocking licked her lips once more, placing both hands on her now active stomach as it groaned and churned in satisfaction. Sitting on her bed, she continued to rub her stomach, a light burp escaping from her.

But then she froze.

"Huh?" Looking down at her stomach, she felt something weird. Then she jerked when she felt something hit her from within, creating an uncomfortable feeling. Her stomach was roaring like crazy now, and Stocking felt ill as she tried desperately to not throw up.

How irritating that her prey was fighting back. Stocking had hoped that as soon as they reached her stomach, they would be docile and good little meals for her.

"God damn it!" Stocking cursed, pressing her hands further into her stomach as she clenched her teeth. Then, slowly, another large, loud burp flew past her lips, and soon her stomach began to quiet and the pain started to disappear.

Stocking waited a few minutes to see if her prey would start up again, but when they didn't, she sighed in relief and lay back on her bed, still rubbing her stomach.

She giggled. "I win," she sighed, and soon her laugh started to turn sinister as she lamented in her victory.

She needed to do this more, that's for sure.

Maybe next time, she'll start with those annoying students at that high school, or perhaps those other demons, and maybe Corset. Just the thought of what they might taste like made Stocking lick her lips again.

Oh, she couldn't wait!


	20. Houki Shinonono (Infinite Stratos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houki with a shrunken Charlotte, Laura, Cecilia, and Lingyin

God damn it, could this week get any worse?

Houki Shinonono was not having a good day. In fact, she wasn't having a good week _at all._ First, her dense childhood friend and romantic interest went on a date with Charlotte of all people, not understanding that it wasn't even a date at all. Second, he didn't seem to understand what the word "romantic love" meant, and now?

There hadn't been any food for her to eat last night, or even this morning thanks to all the cooking she had done, and because of that?

Houki grit her teeth, an arm over her eyes as she lay on her bed, the sun shining through the curtains. Ichika had gone out to god knows where, leaving Houki all alone in their room to her dismay.

Just then, her stomach started roaring, so loud that it was heard throughout the room. Houki hissed through her teeth as she placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it until it finally silenced itself. Once that happened, she sat up, hand still on it.

"Ugh," she growled. "I need to go get some food. I'm going to go fucking crazy if I let this continue."

So, with that resolve in mind, Houki went out to find something to eat, her feet moving quickly as her impatience grew.

~~~

What the...?

What the hell?

Houki wasn't sure if she was stunned, in disbelief, or perhaps both at what she was looking at. She had just walked out of the school and was about to head off the campus grounds when she saw something unusual.

Nearby was a box, an open and twitching box. Houki had stared at it in astonishment before she reluctantly stepped off her path and walked towards it to see what the fuss was about. However, as soon as she got close to it, her eyes widened.

Inside it, small figures were fighting amongst themselves, though it didn't take long for Houki to recognize them. She recognized Charlotte, the French girl who kept taking Ichika's attention away from her; Cecilia, the arrogant English girl from a noble family who always attempted to get too close and personal with Ichika; Laura, the German bitch who declared Ichika her "bride" after kissing him that one time; and finally, Lingyin, also known as "Rin", the annoying little brat who was Ichika's second (_second!_) childhood friend and tried to take him from Houki more than one time, using the most pathetic of excuses in order to get them to switch rooms.

It was moments after Houki looked inside the box before the girls noticed they were inside a shadow and looked up, their own eyes widening when they saw Houki. Then they blinked, and Houki blinked, and they repeated this for a few more moments before Houki recovered enough to speak.

"W-What..." She mentally slapped herself. "Guys, why are you so...small? Am I dreaming right now?"

Charlotte sighed. "Sadly, you are not. I wish you were zhough, zhat way I can get out of zhis form."

"You're not the only one," grumbled Lingyin, looking down at herself in irritation. "It's bad enough that we could be crushed by someone, not to mention Ichika's probably going to wonder where we disappeared to!"

That caused the girls to express their own worries, talking amongst each other in heated tones while Houki just stared at them, her eyebrow twitching as her previous irritation returned.

Then, very quietly, her stomach growled.

Houki mutely sighed as she briefly patted the impatient organ, all while trying not to blow up herself. Oh god, her hunger seemed to be getting worse, and now she wasn't sure if she was even going to be able to find food as this rate.

Suddenly the voices of her rivals became too much to bare, and suddenly she summoned a portion of her IS and slammed the ground next to the box, sending a jolt through it. Once the smoke cleared, Houki realized the box was silent.

_Oh no._ She immediately crawled towards the box and looked inside it, finding that the girls had been knocked out by the strike. None of them appeared hurt thank god.

Sure, they were annoying and getting in her way to Ichika, but Houki didn't want to actually kill them!

She continued to eye the small girls for a few moments, checking for any signs of awareness, only to find none. Houki then took a moment to look at the girls' smooth skin, their long and silky hair, their curvaceous figures, and even how small they were again.

Houki jerked when she felt droll slip down her chin, and she was quick to wipe it away.

"What the hell?" she said. "W-What am I thinking?! I shouldn't be having these thoughts!"

But she couldn't keep herself from looking at the girls again and taking in their suddenly delicious appearances. Her stomach seemed to agree, especially after it growled ferociously once more.

That's it, Houki needed to eat _something!_

So, taking the box into her arms, Houki quickly went back to her room, a smile appearing on her face in the meantime.

Looks like she won't have to go buy a meal that might take a while after all.

~~~

Unlocking her door, Houki walked into her room, pleased to see that her roommate was nowhere to be seen. She then walked to her bed, setting the box down before sitting on the bed and opening the box.

Huh, the girls were still unconscious. Oh well, it wasn't going to matter here.

Houki scanned over them, wondering who she should try first. They all looked delicious, though it was hard to come to a decision about who she should try first.

Then Houki slapped herself once more. It wasn't going to matter here.

So, without any hesitation, she reached into the box and picked out one of the girls at random. Looking at her hand, she found that she had grabbed Cecilia first.

She smiled. Who would've thought.

Houki brought the English girl to her mouth, opening wide and placing her head in first. Slowly, she started sucking her in, her tongue gliding over her as she went. As soon as she was completely inside, Houki could taste scones, tea, and even some sweets. Wow she tasted so good.

Then her impatient belly let out a light growl, and with a mental sigh, Houki took a deep breath, tilted her head back, and swallowed Cecilia whole.

"Mm..." Houki moaned, tasting her fingers for any residue of Cecilia, but found none. She sighed in disappointment.

Unfortunately, Cecilia wasn't enough to satisfy her, so she reached into the box again.

When her hand came out, Charlotte was in it.

The French girl was moaning as she began to regain consciousness, and Houki frowned at this until an idea came to mind.

Maybe she can play with this cross-dresser for a bit.

Eventually, Charlotte's eyes opened, dreary and confused, but then she blinked, awareness returning to her, and she looked up at Houki.

Said girl chuckled at her stunned expression, and without a word, shoved Charlotte head-first into her mouth.

Charlotte cried out in surprise, but before she could say anything, Houki had her fully in her mouth, and without any hesitation, swallowed her.

Her throat bulged, and Houki growled when she felt her little prey block herself, so, gathering more saliva, she took another huge gulp, and eventually Charlotte was finally on her way to her stomach.

Huh, she tasted nice...like macaroons and other kinds of French sweets that Houki didn't know the name of.

But even after all that, she still wanted more.

So Houki picked up Laura, seeing the albino German was still unconscious, though she seemed in the process of waking up. Not taking any chances, Houki dropped her into her mouth, briefly tasting her bittersweet taste before taking another huge gulp to send Laura on her way.

Finally, there was Lingyin.

Ah, looks like she saved the most annoying one for last.

Houki reached for her, roughly taking her into her fist before bringing her out of the box. Lingyin, who had been in the process of waking up, moaned in discomfort at the sudden movement, and she looked around in a daze, her eyes unseeing and confused, but when she looked at Houki, she squeaked, any and all sleep disappearing from her.

Huh, who would've thought?

"H-Houki?" she asked. "W-What's going on?"

Houki smiled. "Oh nothing, just killing two birds with one stone."

"H-Huh?"

By now Houki's stomach was churning like there was no tomorrow under Houki's hand. Houki frowned and glanced down at it, wondering why the hell it was being so loud, but then guessed it was because of all her meals. Well, it wasn't like it was full anyway, but she suddenly wondered what it would be like when Lingyin was finally in it.

When she looked back to said tiny girl, her eyes were wide with horror, and she stared at Houki with those wide eyes. "H-Houki, w-what are you doing?"

"Don't worry," Houki said, "this won't be so bad."

Then she brought Lingyin over her head.

"H-Houki...!" Lingyin cried out. "C-Come on this isn't funny!"

"Really?" asked Houki. "I think this is rather entertaining."

"Why are you doing this?" Lingyin's eyes widened. "I-Is this over the arguments you and I had over Ichika? D-Don't worry, I won't do it anymore, j-j-just please don't eat me!"

"It's not that," Houki replied.

"What?"

"It's so much more." Then Houki dropped her into her mouth feet first.

"Houki...!" Lingyin tried to push herself out, but Houki's grip on her was too strong, and she was slowly but surely being sucked into Houki's mouth. "Don't do this! Please, don't eat me! No!!"

By that time, she was fully inside, and Houki moved her around her mouth, but paused briefly when she felt Lingyin fighting inside her mouth, her IS out and banging against her cheeks.

Houki frowned in displeasure and suddenly tilted her head back, taking Lingyin off balance and sending her to the back of her throat, where, with a deep breath, Houki took a big gulp, causing a screaming Lingyin to start heading for her stomach.

"Hm..." Houki sighed, but soon smiled and licked her lips. "Well, I have to admit, you were the sweetest of them all for the most annoying girl in the school."

By now, her stomach was going off like there was no tomorrow, and Houki giggled when the hunger finally disappeared, leaving behind a relief like no other. With a smile, she lay down and placed a hand on it, lovingly caressing it as it continued announcing its satisfaction. She soon felt movement within, and it made her giggle.

"Are you trying to tickle me in order to me to throw you back up?" she asked. "Sorry, but that not happening."

Soon, Houki felt something rise up her throat, and she was quick to close her mouth as she let out a long and strong burp. Surprised, she placed her free hand over her mouth.

"Oh wow," she thought. "Thank god I kept my mouth shut. Who knows who could've heard that?"

As Houki continued to caress her active and full stomach, she began to think about how she would explain to Ichika and the school the whereabouts of the other girls.

That wouldn't be too hard though, of that Houki would admit.


	21. Reina Izumi (Myriad Colors Phantom World)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reina with a phantom reader

It was a beautiful day today; the sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, there was no wind, the temperature was just right, and there were even birds that were singing.

Still, the day had been difficult, as many of the students didn't want to spend this beautiful day indoors, and were having a hard time focusing on their studies as a result. Nearby, Reina Izumi, the most beautiful girl in the school and a Phantom hunter known as the Phantom Eater, was having a hard time focusing for a different reason. Now, she was faring better than the other students, but as it got closer to the end of school, even she was starting to get impatient.

So, as soon as the school bell finally rang, everyone was quick to leave the classroom, and Reina was not too far behind. She quickly walked out of the classroom, down the halls, and out of the school, until finally she slowed down her walk and proceeded to slowly start heading home.

All the while, no smile appeared on her face.

Reina sighed and placed a hand on her stomach, after which it started to growl ferociously. "Good grief," she said after it silenced. "Lunch didn't last very long."

No surprise really, as Reina did have a big appetite. Anything she ate stood no chance against her stomach, which was a problem.

Made worse by the fact that Reina had no food in her house and not enough money to go buy some food.

She sighed again. "I need to eat something," she said.

Wait, did she wander off the path?

Reina looked around, finding that she was not on the path she had been walking on. For all she knew, there had been no dead trees (it was spring), no shrine, and certainly not a dead garden that seemed to stretch for miles. However, Reina was quick to recognize the situation she was in.

Her stomach gave another growl, and Reina sighed as she looked ahead, seeing the person she was looking for.

The figure was female, that much Reina could tell by her flowing dress, slim body, and (h/l) (h/c) hair. She was also dancing, a mournful, lonely dance, her bare feet lightly touching the ground every time she moved.

And strangely, despite Reina being within sight, the girl didn't seem to notice her at first. But Reina didn't mind.

A smile finally appeared on her face, a kind, dark smile, and she slowly began to approach the figure.

~~~

Why this?

Why you?

What did you do to deserve this?

You can't remember where you were, who you were, or even why you were here. All you knew was that you didn't want to be here and you wanted to go home.

But where was home? Wasn't this place your home?

Frustration coiled inside your heart, and you went back to dancing, this time full of anger and bitterness. You hated that you couldn't remember anything, that you couldn't do anything about your predicament. It was like...like something was punishing you for something you did.

But what?

Just then, you heard footsteps approach you, stopping you in your tracks. You listened, praying that this wasn't a joke, that you weren't hearing things, and the sounds got closer to you before they stopped.

_No, don't stop!_ you begged, slowly turning around.

The first thing you saw was her long dark hair, silky and flowing like waves. Then you saw her bright eyes and pale face. She was beautiful you thought as you stared at her, wondering if this was a hallucination.

The girl smiled. "What are you doing in a place like this?" she asked.

You jumped, not expecting her to say anything, and as a result, you didn't answer.

But that didn't deter the girl, who spoke up again. "Forgive me for scaring you, do you live here?"

This time, you did reply. "I don't know."

The girl frowned. "You don't know?"

You shook your head. "This isn't my home, yet it is my home."

The girl was silent a moment, her eyes closing briefly. "I see," she said. "So you are a phantom."

A what? You were human, weren't you? You had to be!

"I've heard stories about a certain phantom," the girl continued. "They were described as being sorrowful and bitter towards their situation, cursing anyone who wouldn't stay with them. Many have said the phantom was female, and would be seen dancing a sad dance in a dead garden like this."

The more she spoke, the more the fear grew in you.

"Whoever saw this phantom would be doomed to die the next day, all of them out of suicide. Therefore, many have taken to walk in the opposite direction to avoid that fate, hence why you may have been lonely for such a long time."

W...What...?

How could...

That couldn't be!

Your face shifted in response to your rage, and you moved to pounce on the girl. "You lie!" you hiss.

The girl suddenly gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, but before you could determine what caused her to do that, she bowed.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you," she said. "The truth is...well, I'm something you would call a "Phantom Hunter", and I'm specifically known as the "Phantom Eater". Now, I'm sure you have never heard about me, otherwise you would've recognized me."

You hissed at her.

"But let's get the point. I'm really, really hungry right now, and I really need to eat. And now that I'm here, I have to admit that you look delicious."

As if waiting for her to say that, the girl's stomach unleashed a loud growl. Still smiling, the girl ran both hands over it before looking back at you.

"Well, and my stomach seems to agree. Well..." The girl then took a deep breath, as if she were getting ready for a run, then she inhaled sharply, her mouth extending to impossible lengths as a mist-like substance entered it.

Your eyes widened as you felt yourself being sucked in. Screeching, you turned the other way and attempted to run, but the force upon you was getting stronger and stronger. Eventually you went flying briefly, stopped only by you digging your nails into the dirt.

"Let me go!" you screamed hatefully. "Let me go you bitch!"

But she didn't let up, and by now the scene around you was starting to fade, and it wouldn't be long before it reached your fingers.

_No...NO!_

Unable to hang on any longer, you were back to flying towards her mouth, and you screamed as you reached it, the last thing you saw being the scene in front of you transforming into a beautiful world.

Then the girl's mouth closed, and you knew no more.

~~~

Good grief, that had been a chore.

Reina's impatience had been growing the longer she talked to the pitiful phantom, and it had been a struggle to keep her smile plastered on her face. But she managed to keep it up without looking suspicious until the last second, and when she was finally allowed to consume the phantom, she did so eagerly.

The phantom put up a good fight, but she was no match for her power. She screamed as she was sucked into Reina's mouth, which silenced as soon as she closed it.

And oh wow...!

Her taste was amazing! She tasted like berries, ice cream, and even cake, and for a moment Reina was hesitant to swallow her, but after a moment shook her head as she finally swallowed the now small phantom with a big gulp.

"Ah...!" Reina moaned, placing both hands on her stomach, which started to growl in satisfaction. "So yummy...!"

Phantoms were always her favorite thing to eat, and suddenly Reina was glad that this phantom was nearby when she was getting so hungry.

What a delicious snack.

Then Reina felt something rise up her throat, and before she could stop herself, unleashed a loud and long burp which scared away the nearby birds.

She covered her mouth in horror. "Oh dear...excuse me!" She looked around, waiting to see if someone was going to come investigating the noise, but when no one showed up, she sighed in relief.

Reina kept her hand on her stomach the rest of the walk home, licking her lips.

"I should find more like you next time," she said. "I could always use the extra snacks in case I need them after all."


	22. Kyouko Shirafuji (Working!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko with a shrunken reader

She stared down at you, her emotionless black eyes betraying nothing. You happened to be in her fist, staring back at her wearily, all while you were trying to figure out what just happened to you.

To put it simply, to say that you had gotten shorter would be an understatement. In fact, you were about the height of someone's mid-calf, and that should've been obvious by the fact that you were in Kyoko's hand.

Kyouko Shirafuji, your manager.

You were a waitress here at Wagnaria, a family-owned restaurant here in Japan, and the job paid you well despite your strange coworkers and manager, especially with the way the latter handled rowdy customers.

Kyouko, despite being the manager, firmly believed that the employees come first over the customers, caring not about how they would view her or the restaurant as long as they were out of her and her employees' hairs.

It was relieving to see that Kyouko wouldn't stand for these kinds of people, not even if she was serving them.

Still, despite being the manager, the one thing you remembered about her was her big appetite. That woman could eat about anything and still retain her figure. In fact, she would mostly eat than do work around the restaurant, getting hungry very easily.

But now, here you were, somehow at her mercy, and you couldn't determine what had happened for this to happen. One moment, you had been fine, cleaning up a mess that contained some mysterious substances, and then you blacked out and found yourself in this predicament after you woke up.

And Kyouko had been standing there, staring down at you until she decided to grab you to have a closer look.

"Um, Miss Kyouko," you began wearily, "could you...uh, put me down please?"

Kyouko's expression didn't change when she replied. "No."

Well then...

"Please?" you asked again. "This isn't...comfortable."

"No."

God damn it Kyouko!

At this point, Kyouko finally decided to stop staring at you as she began to walk to her office, you still in her hold. Her arms were by her sides at this point, so you were left by her waistline slightly swinging back and forth, which was making you feel slightly sick.

This was similar to the time you had gone on a ship, and immediately got seasick. It had been a horrible experience, so much so that you refused to get on a ship ever again, not even if someone paid you a handsome amount of money.

Now, this was a little worse.

Finally, Kyouko arrived to her office, sitting down in her seat. After that, she brought you up to her face again, going back to that staring routine that was starting to leave a discomforting feeling in you.

As you stared back at her, you realized something a little different. Of course, Kyouko still had her emotionless expression on her face, but her eyes were slowly moving over you a little, like you were a doll on display. The discomfort grew, and it continued to grow the longer the silence went on.

Then something broke it, a sound you had grown familiar with as you began working here.

A stomach growl.

Kyouko's expression didn't change, not even when her stomach began growling like crazy. Eventually, she closed her eyes and mutely sighed, but didn't stand up to head to the kitchen like she normally would when she got hungry.

"Um...Miss Kyouko?" you asked uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Kyouko, opening her eyes to stare at you again. "I'm just starting to wonder what it would be like to eat you."

Huh?

"Uh, Miss Kyouko, why would you--mmph!" You were unable to finish whatever you were about to say, for Kyouko had forced you straight into her mouth, casually leaning back like she was just eating a normal meal. You began to kick, desperately to get out of her wet mouth.

"M-Miss Kyouko, what are you doing?! Stop it!" But if Kyouko heard you, she chose to ignore you in favor of sucking you further into her mouth. Eventually, your legs didn't have enough room to kick as they were sucked fully inside.

Everything was dark, but you were able to make out Kyouko's teeth and tongue, and as saliva dripped onto you, you struggled to turn around so you could force the manager's mouth open.

But it was too cramped, and even if you did manage to turn around, Kyouko began to violently move you around in her mouth, moving you from cheek to cheek, sometimes under her teeth (which scared you the most), and often times she would play around with you on her tongue, forcing you up and down. All the while, you were screaming out.

"Kyouko, stop it! This isn't funny! Let me out!" Again, your screams fell on deaf ears, and you suddenly heard a stomach unleash a loud, impatient growl.

Then you found yourself being forced to the back of the mouth, and right down the throat.

With a final cry, you felt Kyouko take a deep breath and send you on your way to her eager stomach.

~~~

She felt you go down her throat, a slow process, but it didn't matter. It was disappointing too, but you actually tasted quite good.

Absentmindedly, Kyouko ran her tongue over her lips and even over her fingers, almost like she was trying to find anything left of you there. Of course, she tasted nothing, leaving her severely disappointed.

"Ugh..." Kyouko grimaced as she felt something weird in her stomach, causing it to growl quietly but crazily. Placing a hand over it, she rubbed it quietly as it continued to make noises. How annoying.

_Trying to fight back huh?_ she thought. _Don't bother little one, it's not going to matter in the end._

A few minutes later, the feeling vanished, causing Kyouko's stomach to cease growling. She then felt something rise to her mouth, and a little burp came forth. She sighed.

"Good god," she thought. She then looked down at her stomach again, the silence dragging on until it finally growled once more, louder and more ferocious than the previous time.

She's still hungry. Looks like you really didn't last very long after all like Kyouko had hoped.

Kyouko rubbed the growling stomach again until it finally silenced itself, and with a sigh she stood up and proceeded to head to the kitchen.

She really needed a parfait right now after all that. And maybe Yachiyo was around so she wouldn't have to make it herself.


	23. Selina Kyle/Catwoman (DC Universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selina/Catwoman with a shrunken thief reader

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_.

_Please don't catch me, please don't catch me, please don't catch me!_

That phrase kept going through your mind over and over again as you ran for your life, trying to find someplace to hide. You honestly didn't know what happened, other than that you unintentionally pissed off the wrong woman, but you didn't want to stay behind to find out honestly.

Though, to be perfectly honest, you had a pretty good idea of what that psychotic cat lady wanted to do with you, and you found yourself thinking back to what transpired minutes before.

_You had run out of money again, which was to be expected, as money couldn't last forever when you needed to spend it on things you need, so you went out and decided to rob a nearby bank that had plenty of good money, just waiting for someone to take it. Getting in had been pretty easy too once you disabled the alarm systems, and now you had been working on obtaining the money in the safe when you heard something._

_A hiss._

_Hissing yourself, you barely managed to dodge a flying whip, and continued to do so for a little bit until you managed to take a look at your attacker, recognizing that black cat mask anywhere._

_Ah shit, it was Catwoman._

_Now, you had never spoken to Catwoman directly, but even a small fry like you knew who she was. She was a master thief too, and while she mostly helped that annoying Batman, she was on no one's side but her own. She was someone who you did not want to provoke into a fight if you could help it._

_But it seems luck was not on your side today._

_Eventually Catwoman got bored of you dodging her attacks, so she put away her whip and charged towards you. Ready for you, you proceeded to block and sometimes counter her attacks with your own, but eventually you two settled with keeping the other at a distance._

_"What are you doing here?" you asked gruffly, the strain of keeping the skilled woman at bay wearing on you, but you refused to give in._

_"I don't like it when people try to lay claim over my territory," Catwoman replied seductively. "It isn't nice."_

_You scoffed. "Says the woman who does whatever the fuck she wants."_

_Catwoman frowned. "How rude. Maybe I should teach you a lesson little girl."_

_She then swiped an unknown substance into your face._

_You coughed, the smell of the gas making you nauseous, and suddenly you started to feel dizzy, your vision turning dark as your senses started to fade._

_No, you can't pass out now. Don't pass out, don't you fucking _dare _pass out._

_Wait, was the room getting bigger? What was..._   
  
_Then everything went briefly dark._

And that's how you ended up like this. When you regained consciousness a second or so later, you found that you had shrunk ten times your height, and Catwoman was much, much bigger than you. She was also looking down at you with a smug expression, and it now scared you more than anything else.

Like, come on, you were so small you could be as tall as someone's ankle, and that would give Catwoman the perfect opportunity to crush you if she so wished.

But apparently that hadn't been in her mind at that time.

After a few seconds of the two of you just staring at each other, you heard something that send a chill down your spine, and it was so loud that it probably echoed throughout the entire room.

A stomach growl.

It took another moment for you to realize that it was coming from Catwoman's stomach, especially when you saw the way she frowned upon hearing it and then placed a glove-clad hand over it, rubbing it until it silenced. She then looked back down at you, and you immediately recognized the hunger in it, with her slowly smiling at you and her pink tongue running over her lips.

Oh god...

Then Catwoman started to reach for you. "C'mere little mousey," she ordered.

That was when you ran for it.

You had heard Catwoman growl in irritation behind you, and soon her footsteps running behind you. Being small, you were a hundred times slower than you would've been at your normal height, and that meant that the crazy giantess would catch up to you easily.

So you zig-zagged as you ran, which seemed to work, as Catwoman was hissing out, "Hold still you little pest!"

She even tried to trap you under her foot, which you thankfully dodged, until finally you found a small hole that led outside for you to pass through. You heard Catwoman screech in frustration, but you didn't stop.

You kept running, even when your lungs started to hurt, and even when your legs were close to giving out under you. You needed to get as far away from that crazy bitch as possible and stay hidden until you were sure she was gone.

Finally, you found a dark alleyway, which possessed tons of garbage bags and other trash. It didn't smell pleasant, but it was better than nothing, so you hid in a bag pile, your heart pounding against your chest, your lungs burning, and your legs screaming for relief. You tried to get as much breath in as you could, though you feared you would be heard from miles away from how hard you were panting. So you placed a hand over your mouth, trying to control your breathing.

A few minutes passed, and you heard nothing. You heard no heels coming your way, or even any angry hisses. Was she off your trail?

You didn't want to test your luck, so you waited a little longer. Catwoman could have a strong sense of smell and hearing if her cat-like abilities were anything to go by. Though you were aware that the trash's smell might mask your scent, you were not going to take any chances, not when that bitch made it clear she wanted to eat you for dinner!

Wait, what was that?

It was faint, but it was definitely a sound of movement, and it definitely didn't come from you. Whoever was making that noise was very graceful and was doing her absolute best to not make any sound, but from how still you were and how alert you were, you could hear it clearly.

Was it her?

Faintly, you heard a stomach lightly growl, which confirmed your answer.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" sang a sickly sweet voice. "I know you here somewhere little mousey!"

Oh god, she knew you were here.

Her heels clacked against the concrete, almost like she wanted you to know that she was near. She was doing a good job scaring you, that was for sure, and you desperately hoped that she couldn't hear your heartbeat or your attempts to hide your panicked breathing.

_Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me,_ you prayed over and over, clenching your eyes shut.

Then, just as quickly as she had come, everything went silent.

You opened your eyes. Was she gone?

You listened for a few moments, listening for any signs of movement or even breathing, but you heard nothing. That's weird, you didn't hear her go anywhere, not since she stopped where you were hiding.

Wait a minute. Oh god no, please no...

You almost screamed when you felt a hand wrap around you, pulling you out of your hiding place. You struggled, desperate to break free, but the grip was too strong, and your arms were bound within, which made escape nearly impossible.

And soon, you found yourself looking right into Catwoman's face, and she was smiling wickedly.

"Found you," she chirped, licking her lips again. "Did you honestly think you could escape from me?"

You said nothing, too afraid to even open your mouth.

"Well, since you made me search for you in a disgusting place, I think I'll take my time with you."

Another shiver went through you at her words, though from the way her stomach lightly growled again, it didn't seem to agree with her.

But the giantess ignored it for the time being.

So, with you in her fist, she proceeded to flee the alleyway towards a desirable location, which happened to be a rooftop of all places. A full moon was out tonight, but instead of looking beautiful, it made everything look so...eerie. You looked at Catwoman again, watching as she took something out of her suit.

And of all things, it was a piece of cheese.

Releasing you briefly, she proceeded to wrap the cheese around you, making you suddenly feel like a burrito. Once you were encased in it, she looked at you again, the hungry expression back.

"This will cover up your odor," she purred. "But now, it's time to eat."

You started to panic at this point. "N-No!" you cried. "D-Don't eat me, please!"

But Catwoman ignored you, her mouth opening up wide as she slowly eased you inside it until you were fully inside. You attempted to crawl back out, but her mouth closed before you could, and soon she proceeded to suck on you.

It felt like you were in a washing machine, being tossed and turned, so much so that you didn't know which way was up or down. You were starting to get dizzy, and soon the cheese began to unroll around you until you were completely free, but even then the giantess didn't stop moving you around, only when she decided to swallow the cheese, moaning soon afterwards.

When you heard her gulp, the fear started to grow when you felt yourself being pushed to the back of the throat.

"N-No!" you cried. "Please, don't eat me!!"

But your plea ultimately fell on deaf ears, and you felt Catwoman tilt her head back and swallow you whole.

The first thing you felt was how tight her esophagus was, then you heard a heart beating, and then the sound of a growling stomach growing closer.

_She actually swallowed me, _you thought, and then you cried out when you found yourself falling briefly and onto something soft.

You were able to make out the cheese nearby, and then the walls of the moving organ, which groaned around you. Shakily, you got up and headed to the nearest wall, where you proceeded to punch and kick at it in the hopes that it would disturb it enough for it to force it out, but alas, nothing happened.

You punched the wall one final time. "God damn it!" you screamed.

Who knew it would turn out like this?

~~~

As soon as she swallowed you, Catwoman trailed your progress with a smile until she knew you finally reached her eager stomach. Surprisingly you hadn't tasted so bad, even with the cheese, in fact you tasted quite delicious.

Very, very delicious.

"Mm," Catwoman moaned, licking her lips as she proceeded to rub her stomach, which began to growl quite loudly with bliss, and she wouldn't be surprised if anyone near her heard it.

But she was too happy to be full to really care.

Then, without any shame, she unleashed a loud, loud burp, which was so loud that she was by now for sure that anyone would hear it.

"Oh my," she mused blissfully, not caring if she was heard, "you were so, so yummy. I'm surprised a little thief like you tastes so good."

Then an idea came to mind.

"I should try this again sometime. I wonder how the other criminals will taste like now that I've tried this."

And now, as she continued to rub her growling stomach, Catwoman smiled at the thought.

She couldn't wait to do this again.


	24. Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox (League of Legends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahri with a shrunken witch reader

Why?

Why, why, why, why, why?

Why was it, after everything she has done, she still feels incomplete?

She had consumed so many humans, and yet, she still felt incomplete. It seemed like the new life she was living was trying to make things difficult for her, especially after she had absorbed the life essence of that dying wizard and developed a human form.

"Ugh," Ahri groaned, placing both hands on her stomach. "Why is this so hard?"

It was strange, that as she absorbed more life essences, her body seemed to be desperate for more, and in other ways, ways that made everything much more irritating.

And it was happening right now.

Her stomach was growling ferociously underneath her hands, so loud that Ahri wouldn't be surprised if it was heard throughout the cave she was residing in. Once it silenced, Ahri hissed through her teeth.

Why did this have to be so hard?

Why couldn't she just feel complete already?

Then she remembered, and suddenly Ahri punched herself in the face for not thinking of this sooner.

How could she have forgotten?

Shaking her head, Ahri stood up and walked towards a part of the cave where she kept a certain item. Well, it wasn't an item per say, but it was certainly small enough to fit in the palm of her hand.

Eventually she approached the area, finding a blue ball of energy surrounding a small figure inside. The figure was about the height of her ankle, and again was big enough to fit into the palm of her hand. She also had (h/l) (h/c) hair, bright (e/c) eyes, (s/c) skin, and wore the traditional clothes of a witch. Upon hearing Ahri's approach, the little one looked up, her eyes wide and her tiny body shaking.

Ahri smiled at the sight.

Undoing the bind spell, Ahri reached for the little one, quickly grabbing her before she even had a chance to get away.

Still, this little one had been foolish to wander into her territory, and Ahri had a pretty good idea that she knew what she was getting herself into when she came here.

Oh well, it wasn't going to matter in the end. That would just make things easier for Ahri, though she had to admit, this little witch did put up a good challenge, something that Ahri had not experienced for some time now.

It had been exhilarating.

The tiny witch glared up at her. "What do you want?" she demanded.

Ahri smiled despite how offended she felt. "You'll find out soon enough little one," she answered. "You should've known how I felt about those foolish enough to enter my territory, especially those who think they can beat me."

"Damn you," hissed the girl.

"Wow, how rude you are for a tiny witch." Ahri shrugged to herself. "Well, I suppose it's not going to matter in the end."

The witch blinked. "What are you..."

Ahri's stomach chose that moment to growl again, letting Ahri know how impatient it was getting. Glancing down at it, Ahri placed her free hand over it before looking back to her captive, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

Well, she wasn't stupid, Ahri thought.

"After all, when you're hungry, you don't care," Ahri then said, opening her mouth wide shortly after. Realizing what she was going to do, the girl began to struggle, her mouth moving to form words for her next spell, but one of Ahri's tails whacked her upside the head, probably too hard it seemed, for that knocked the girl out.

Ahri frowned. "Damn it," she hissed, before shrugging. "Oh well, I'm too hungry anyway."

Slowly, she placed the tiny girl into her mouth feet first, before slowly sucking her in like a noodle. Ahri closed her eyes as her tongue began to run across the girl lower torso; oh gods she tasted so sweet, so delicious. Then Ahri had been about to suck her in further when she felt something stop her.

Something was pushing against her lips, trying to push her meal out of her mouth. What the--oh.

The stupid little witch was awake huh?

Ahri frowned in displeasure and attempted to suck the witch further into her mouth, but the witch pushed back even harder, even banging her fist against her lips, the punches feeling like a mosquito biting her.

Tch.

She had one of her tails come around and push the girl in, but the witch continued to hold on, refusing to let Ahri overpower her. Ahri could now feel her stomach growling with impatience, and by now she was getting impatient herself.

How dare her meal fight back.

Growling, Ahri pushed harder, and the witch's grip began to lighten up, allowing to push her further in. The witch attempted to push herself back out, but it was too late, as Ahri already had her fully in her mouth.

"Damn you!" was the last thing she said before Ahri closed her mouth.

Oh good gods, who knew this would be so troublesome?

Oh well, it worked out in the end.

Something started to heat up in her mouth, causing Ahri to frown once more. She then began to move her prey in her mouth, causing the heat to dissipate shortly after, and this allowed her to taste the witch once more.

Oh she tasted so delicious, more delicious than she even thought.

Then, Ahri sighed and tilted her head back, and with a deep breath, gulped, sending the little witch to her stomach.

"Ah," Ahri sighed, relieved, but at the same time disappointed that she had to swallow that delicious meal.

However, at least she wasn't hungry anymore.

Her stomach was growling again, but this time with satisfaction. Ahri rubbed it with a coo, smiling gently, before allowing a light burp fly past her lips. With a giggle, she looked back down to her stomach.

"Hope you have fun in there little one," she said, "for you're going to have a very rough time, and I'm going to benefit from it."

That part was true, though Ahri was going to feel a lot better once this was over.


	25. Samus Aran (Metroid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giantess!Samus with a pilot reader

Well, this was an interesting turn of events.

Samus had been sent on another mission, and it had been to find a relic that possessed strange powers. Of course, Samus had never heard of such a relic before, so she didn't accept the job right away. However, after some research on the relic, she finally agreed to accept the job, which was going to be paying a handsome sum of money for its retrieval.

Afterwards, Samus was going to be accompanied by a young pilot named (Y/N), who also was interested in finding this mysterious relic. The girl was average at best, saving for her piloting skills, which were amazing by Samus' standards, though she only had average self-defense skills to use if she needed them, and her skills in weaponry were only so-so.

However, Samus didn't really care as long as the girl behaved herself and showed respect when it was needed, which wasn't a problem on its own as (Y/N) was respectful and polite to Samus, and Samus soon found herself liking the girl.

Though, that wasn't what Samus was focused on at the moment.

Well, to make the long story short, they found the relic alright, after a long and treacherous journey, but as soon as Samus grabbed the relic and was moving to bring it back to the ship, something strange happened.

It began with Samus feeling dizzy, black spots appearing in her vision that almost caused her to pass out. Well, she did lose consciousness, but only for a second, and when Samus came to, she found that the cavern was growing smaller and smaller, which baffled her.

What was happening?

It had taken Samus a moment to realize that the room wasn't getting smaller. She was...

She was _growing_.

The entrances were too small for Samus to fit through, so she had no means of getting out of the cave as she continued to grow, until eventually she was pushing against the ceiling and the walls. She had groaned at the pressure, feeling cramped as she got bigger and bigger, until she started to hear cracks in the cave.

Then, moments later, she busted out of the entire cavern, which collapsed upon itself.

Though at least she stopped growing at that point.

From here, Samus could see her ship and into the horizon of the planet they were on, the former looking small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Samus then looked at the relic, which was now lying in the center of her palm.

Had her rapid growth been this thing's doing?

Samus really didn't have a chance to ponder, for her radio mic came on.

_"Samus? I just heard a loud boom, what happened?"_ It was (Y/N)'s voice, and from the amount of concern in her voice, Samus guessed she didn't see her.

She hesitated a moment, before she replied.

"We...have an issue. Like...a really big issue."

_"What?"_ (Y/N) asked. _"What's going on Samus?"_

"Look up."

Samus waited for many moments, the mic deathly silent, and just as she was about to tap in to ask if everything was alright, a scream came through the mic, almost destroying Samus' eardrum.

_"OH GREAT STARS, SAMUS, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"_ Samus winced at the ringing in her ears, and with a shaky finger, responded.

"I don't know, I think it might be the relic's doing."

_"The relic?!"_ (Y/N) demanded. _"You have the relic?"_

"Yes," said Samus. "Now could you come up here? I really, really need help."

There was a pause, then, _"I'm on my way."_

Shortly after the transmission cut off, Samus heard the ship activate, with it soon levitating and heading her way. Samus held out her palm, allowing the ship to land on it, and as soon as it turned off, (Y/N) stepped out, looking between Samus and the relic that she was now presenting to her.

"Wow," she said. "I never thought that I would actually see the relic face-to-face, especially like this."

"But now we need to figure out how we're going to fix this." Samus lightly motioned to herself. "Being this way is the last thing I need right now."

"Okay, don't panic okay?"

"I'm not panicking."

"Well don't panic. Let's try to see what we can do. Can you hand me the relic?"

"Why?"

"Just give it to me."

Samus moved her hand over and dropped the relic onto her other hand, allowing (Y/N) to catch it. As soon as she caught it, (Y/N) stood there, staring at it for one moment, then two moments, then three moments.

Samus raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" hissed (Y/N). "I'm trying to figure something out."

Samus rolled her eyes a little, but ultimately didn't say another word.

A few more seconds later, (Y/N) shrugged to herself. "Did you grow when you touched it?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's not making me grow, and you haven't gotten shorter, so I don't know what the deal is."

Oh great. "So we're going to be here awhile."

"Pretty much. Sorry Samus."

Well this was perfect.

Samus wasn't sure she had time for this. The last thing she needed to be was being giant, and she wanted to get back to base and turn this relic in as soon as possible. And it wasn't just that, she was--

Wait a minute.

She was...

Samus lightly groaned and placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the organ growl with hunger. That was strange, when did she last eat? She was sure she had lunch not too long ago, she couldn't be hungry now.

Strangely, (Y/N) didn't seem to hear it as she continued to think. "Well, hopefully this is temporary. Still, I'm going to take this a little further away just in case, okay?"

Samus nodded in a daze. "Sure."

She set the ship and (Y/N) down, allowing the girl to walk away from her with the relic. She then watched her go, feeling a sort of dread grow within her, and soon, she was nothing but a dot within her sight.

Oh stars, she prayed this spell cast on her wouldn't last long because...oh stars...

Samus groaned once again when her stomach unleashed another loud growl, lasting for a good three seconds before finally silencing itself. Did she just get even hungrier? How could that be?

Whatever the case, Samus needed the spell to undo itself so she can get food, and fast.

Almost unconsciously, Samus looked around, staring at the various rocks and organic life the planet offered, hoping there was something she could snack on. Nothing looked good, but due to how hungry she felt, Samus knew she needed to eat something before she lost her mind. Her stomach continued to gurgle like crazy under her hand, and soon Samus found herself reaching for a nearby tree.

It came out of the ground, almost like the dirt was made of butter.

Samus brought it up to her mouth, allowing herself to smell it. Hm, well, it didn't smell so bad, so she ran her tongue over it. Not a bad taste either.

She was too hungry to care about anything now, strangely. So, without any hesitation, Samus forced the whole tree into her mouth, ignoring its strange taste and texture, and taking a deep breath, swallowed it whole.

She winced. That wasn't pleasant.

But to her dismay, she was still hungry, if her stomach's growls were anything to go by.

So Samus moved to grab another tree and swallowed it, and another, and another, but it still wasn't enough for her stomach.

By now, she was growling in frustration, wondering what the hell was wrong. She will admit that the trees have lessened her hunger a little bit, but not significantly.

God damn it, what else could go wrong?

Wait, what the--

"Uh, Samus, we have another problem?"

Oh stars what now?

Samus looked down, and she was sure her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw (Y/N). The girl had grown much, much taller, not as tall as her of course, but still ten times her usual height. She was looking up at Samus with worry, the now small relic still in her hands.

"Turns out this made me start growing." (Y/N) held out the relic for emphasis. "So, uh...I don't know what we're going to do."

"And this happened after you walked away from me?" Samus asked.

"Y-Yeah, pretty much."

Samus ran a hand across her face. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Don't ask me, I've been asking myself that so many times, and nothing came to mind!"

Samus didn't have time for this, she was hungry, she was tired, and she desperately wanted to get off this planet so she could get the job done and over with.

Not to mention (Y/N) looked filling.

Wait, what?

What did she just think?

Samus was quick to swallow any saliva that pooled in her mouth as she took in (Y/N)'s form. From here, her skin looked silky and made from milk, her hair looked soft and feathery, and her body looked juicy.

Her stomach gave another light growl.

(Y/N) looked up at Samus, a nervous expression on her face. "Uh, Samus?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Samus just smiled as best she could. "I'm fine. Or rather, I think I will be in a minute."

(Y/N) blinked, not noticing one of Samus' hands heading towards her. "What are you talking--"

She didn't finish, as Samus' finger flicked her upside the head, knocking her unconscious. Catching the relic with her free hand, Samus scooped up (Y/N)'s unconscious body into her other hand, bringing her up to her face.

Wow, she actually looked more delicious close up. Samus never would've thought that possible, but shrugged to herself.

Opening her mouth, she ran her tongue over (Y/N), taking in her taste. Samus moaned at the sweet taste her form gave off, and with one last smile, opened her mouth wider and slowly started to push (Y/N) inside it.

Oh wow...

Her taste only seemed to get stronger the further she went inside, and even when she was fully inside her mouth she seemed to taste more and more delicious. Samus moved her around her mouth, savoring her flavor in anyway she could until her impatient stomach announced itself. Sighing, Samus pushed (Y/N) to the back of her throat. She then tilted her head up and, after another deep breath, swallowed (Y/N) whole.

Another breath flew past her lips in the relief that (Y/N) was on her way to her stomach, which was now groaning underneath Samus' hand. But now, unlike the time when she swallowed all those trees, she finally felt full, and another wave of relief shot through Samus.

She smiled sadly. "Sorry about that (Y/N)," she said. "I was just too hungry. I hope you'll understand."

Then, without warning, Samus felt a loud and long burp fly past her lips, and it happened to be so loud that it scared the nearby wildlife away from her.

"Oh gosh," Samus said, then she looked down at the relic. "Though, maybe I really should try finding a way to get out of this mess before something bad happens."

One thing was for sure, this was going to take a while. A very, long while.

But at least Samus wasn't hungry anymore.


	26. Giganta (DC Universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by camdawg2 from Wattpad*
> 
> Giganta with Diana/Wonder Woman

Damn her.

Damn this woman.

Giganta was sure she never hated anyone more than this woman. This fucking goody-two-shoes who fought for "justice".

Tch, justice, yeah right. There was no such thing as justice.

But who was the woman she was talking about? It was quite simple really, she was the woman who was known for her beauty, her strength, and her ancient appeal. In fact, she was so beautiful that men lusted after her and women would turn green with envy, sometimes almost literally.

She was Wonder Woman, and Giganta had been fighting her for the last ten minutes to little success.

She had just punched her into a nearby building, which, thanks to her giant size, caused the building to collapse upon itself as soon as she fell on top of it. Giganta winced at the impact, her teeth grinding together.

God damn this woman and her strength and need for justice.

Wonder Woman flew over her, staring down at Giganta's giantess form like she was looking down on her. "Come on Giganta, how long are you going to be Grodd's errand girl?"

Giganta glared up at her. "As long as he needs me."

Inwardly, Giganta was growing more and more irritated, and somehow it had nothing to do with Wonder Woman looking down on her like she was the giantess and not the other way around. If there was one thing Giganta hated, it was when people looked down on her, and Wonder Woman was doing exactly that, which should've led to all the irritation she was feeling right now, only it wasn't.

Oh dear...

Wonder Woman continued to stare down at her like she was a cockroach. "I took you out before, why go through it again?" she asked.

Giganta smiled bitterly. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "It's what we do, who else do you think can keep you busy all this time?"

Wonder Woman didn't reply, but she did charge towards Giganta, only for the giant woman to dodge her, causing her to crash into the building. Recovering herself, Giganta punched the area where the smaller woman entered, destroying that side of the building.

Hm, did that get her?

Giganta pulled her fist away and stared down into the ruins, listening to the sounds of crumbling bricks and dust. How strange, the little bitch was not one who stayed down for long unless it would benefit her.

"Huh..." Giganta mused. "That's strange, but..."

She then frowned when she heard a sound, one that she had been hearing for the last thirty minutes or so. It was something that had been driving her crazy and making her cranky, especially after she happened to come across Wonder Woman. As the sound progressed, Giganta looked down at her stomach and placed a hand over it.

Oh, she was so hungry...

As soon as her stomach silenced, Giganta relaxed her hand and sighed to herself._ I really need to get some food, now._

Just then more crumbling sounds were heard, and Giganta looked to the ruins to find Wonder Woman bursting from the bricks. She was covered in dust, but other than that, she appeared unharmed.

Giganta glared at her. "What is it going to take for you to go down?" she asked.

Wonder Woman glared back. "A lot more than that, that's for sure." She then flew towards Giganta again, a punch at the ready.

Giganta caught the punch head on, and again she fell back, her hand flying into the air and grabbing the unsuspecting tiny woman in the process. She crashed against the ground, coughing and spitting out dust.

Ugh, her stomach was really going off now.

This woman was just too irritating.

Speaking of whom, Wonder Woman grunted against Giganta's tight hold, and Giganta looked at her, smiling at her struggle.

"Not so tough now, are you?" she asked. "How sad."

Wonder Woman gritted her teeth and continued to struggle, but with her arms and legs pinned, there was nothing she could do to get out of Giganta's hold, and this made the giantess smile.

She was now at her mercy.

"Not only that," continued Giganta, "but I have to admit, you look quite delicious."

That was true, for while Wonder Woman was struggling, Giganta ended up taking her entire form in. Despite her ragged form, her skin looked smooth and creamy, her hair silky and gentle, and her body plump and juicy. Giganta felt saliva overflowing her mouth as an idea came to mind.

It would be the perfect idea to finally get rid of this tiny nuisance, once and for all.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman looked at Giganta with bewilderment. "W-What...?" she groaned.

"Don't worry," Giganta said. "I promise you won't feel a thing."

Then she started to squeeze Wonder Woman, causing said woman to grunt in strain and a little pain. This continued for several minutes, and not once did Giganta lighten up her grip. Finally, to Giganta's relief, the tiny woman went limp in her hand, her hair framing her face.

She waited a few seconds, and when Wonder Woman didn't move, she smiled big.

A low growl was heard, and as Giganta placed a hand over her stomach, she brought Wonder Woman up to her face.

"Bone appetite," she whispered, opening her mouth wide and placing Wonder Woman on her tongue head first.

Her taste hit her first, and Giganta moaned. Wow, who knew tinies would taste this good, especially a fucking superhero?

Well, Giganta wasn't surprised. She immediately figured that Wonder Woman would be delicious due to how hungry she was.

Giganta then tilted her head back, forcing the rest of Wonder Woman's body into her mouth, taking a few more moments in tasting her sweet body. Then she took a deep breath.

_Down the hatch,_ she thought, tilting her head back and, with another deep breath, swallowed the tiny woman whole.

Feeling her way to her stomach, Giganta licked her lips, savoring the woman's taste as much as she could as she placed both hands on her stomach, which proceeded to growl like crazy in satisfaction. Giganta smiled.

"Now I will no longer have to deal with you," she said, proceeding to walk away, not caring if she stepped on multiple people in the streets or on cars.

All the while, a hand on was her groaning stomach.

~~~

The night continued on in peace, and Giganta was laying down in a field, enjoying the night for as long as she could. She felt sleepy earlier, and decided to go to sleep before she would return to headquarters. It wasn't like Grodd would be expecting her anytime soon, so she had this night all to herself.

But at the moment, Giganta felt ill, especially with how her stomach was going off. Concerned, and feeling more nauseous than before, Giganta sat up, placing a hand on her roaring belly, and the other over her mouth as she felt something coming up her throat.

Oh no, was the tiny bitch causing a commotion in her, getting her to throw up?

By then, Giganta could hold back what was going to come out of her mouth, and, with a gasp, unleashed a loud and long burp, which happened to be so loud that it scared off the nearby nightly birds.

But Giganta was too relieved to consider that.

She sighed, smiling slightly. "Oh thank god," she whispered. "Nothing's wrong, though..."

She smirked down at her stomach, which was no longer growling loudly. "Now you've made me curious about what other people taste like. I can't wait to find out."

Her giggle echoed through the night.


	27. Elizabeth/Anna DeWitt (Bioshock: Infinite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth with a shrunken captive reader

Okay, how in the name of hell do you always find yourself in these situations?

First of all, it had been another boring day today in this place, the place you had been in for as long as you can remember. You got up, took a bath, ate breakfast, and sat down to read something to pass the time, while wondering when you would be able to speak to your only friend Elizabeth.

It was sad too, for you had not been allowed to see her lately, and as for why you couldn't comprehend. Still, it angered you, for that damn creature guarding you too seemed to be hellbent on making your lives more miserable than it needed to be.

It was already bad enough that he was the very being that stood between you and your freedom, and now you weren't allowed to speak with your only friend?

That damn bastard was taking things way too far now, and that made you hate him all the more.

He knew how close you and Elizabeth were, especially considering your circumstances, and he still chose to keep you two apart.

You scrolled through the pages fitfully, desperately trying to calm yourself so you could read. You were reading a book that was about witches and various kinds of magic, and these were topics that interested you greatly. You always loved the thought of magic, how humans could achieve the impossible by controlling the elements and even the supernatural, and you suddenly wished that you had a power yourself, one where you could move as you pleased so you could finally get out of this place and even take Elizabeth with you.

But if only that were possible.

You continued to flip through the pages absentmindedly, looking for anything interesting. Though, you had gone through this book so many times that you could read this in your sleep, though it was still the only book you liked. That didn't mean that it was interesting anymore, nor was it helping you forget your current feelings.

As you continued to turn page after page, the sound of the paper fluttering echoing in your ears, something caught your eye. A bright blue light appeared on one of the pages, and you ended up skipping over it. Catching yourself just in time, you flipped back page after page until you managed to find it.

What the...the whole page was glowing light blue. That never happened before.

For a moment you almost believed, but at the moment, you were skeptical.

So you looked over the page.

"What is this?" you mused, scanning over the words that you should've known by heart. Except for one thing.

Every single word was replaced by different words, pictures, and paragraphs.

By now you were really confused, but decided to scan over the page. Through the glow, you were able to decipher some words that were clearly in some other language, though from the picture it presented you, it had something to do with size and strength. Then there was this one paragraph at the bottom of the page, and it appeared to be some kind of chant.

So, like an idiot, you tried your best to say the words out loud, and as soon as you finished, something strange happened.

It started with you feeling dizzy and strange, and then blacking out momentarily. Then, when you came to, the first thing you noticed was that the book was a loud bigger than you, like much, much bigger. Stunned, you looked around your room, finding that even it was ten times bigger than you.

What the fuck just happened?

You looked to the door keeping you locked in this room, and suddenly any astonishment fled your body. You were...you were small enough to fit through the cracks! You could actually get out of here and see Elizabeth!

That was if you could find her.

But you hadn't hesitated to go under the door, and as soon as you were out, you were about ready to jump for joy. You were out! You were actually out! You could...

Okay, calm down (Y/N), you need to find Elizabeth.

Still, you hadn't been expecting the outcome, and once you found out, let's just say that you really, really wish that you had stayed in your cell of a room, for once.

~~~

Elizabeth was not having a good morning so far.

For one, that damn bird refused to let her speak to her best friend, and now, for some strange reason or another, he forgot to bring her breakfast, something he never forgets, and Elizabeth actually regretted to say that she wished he would come back.

As if waiting for her to think of that, her stomach unleashed a loud growl. Irritated, she ran a hand over it until it calmed and she was back to cursing that guard's existence.

"Just great," she groaned. "Now what am I going to do?"

She doubted she could call for that beast, for there was a chance he may not come to her, but she really wanted to eat or else she be driven crazy.

Just great.

Elizabeth then lay back on her seat, wondering what she was going to do. Something must've happened if that bastard didn't bring her daily breakfast, and suddenly she wondered if she could finally get out of this cursed place.

She doubted that of course, as she knew that would probably never happen, and even if she did get out of here, she wouldn't want to leave without (Y/N).

(Y/N), how was she doing? Elizabeth really wanted to speak to her, to find out why they were taken away from each other. It had always been nice to know that there was someone else she could talk to, someone who wasn't responsible for keeping her away from her freedom for as long as she could remember, and especially someone who was in the same situation she was in.

Wait a minute...was that...?

Elizabeth looked up when she saw something walking towards her, and for a second her stomach gave another light growl. However, she ignored it in favor of the person in front of her.

A very, very tiny person.

Elizabeth got off her chair and walked towards the door, watching with bewilderment as the tiny girl crawled under her door and into her room. She recognized her anywhere, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to believe it.

"Oh wow..." the little one groaned. "That took a lot longer than I expected it to." She then looked up at Elizabeth, and smiled. "Hello...Liz."

Liz. There was only one person who would call her that. Without any hesitation, Elizabeth held out her hand, allowing the tiny figure to crawl onto it and bring her to her face.

"(Y/N)?" she asked. "It's you, isn't it? How are you so small?"

(Y/N) smiled nervously. "Don't know really, and yes, it's me. I was reading a book again until I got like this."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe."

(Y/N) shrugged. "Well, you know me." She looked around. "How have you been Liz?"

"Recently, or now?"

(Y/N) blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth frowned, and (Y/N) immediately understood.

"He's been starving you?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes."

At that moment, her stomach gave another growl, and Elizabeth winced, hating that it chose that moment to announce itself. She looked apologetically at (Y/N). "Sorry."

But (Y/N) didn't seem to hear her. Rather, she was staring intently at her, and somehow something came over Elizabeth, like a spell had been cast on her. Suddenly she thought she was looking at something delicious, and it made her mouth water.

(Y/N) wasn't moving, nor was she saying a word, and deep down Elizabeth was concerned, but right now, for another strange reason, her hunger seemed to be growing, begging for her to feed it what was in her hand.

She didn't hesitate.

Opening her mouth, Elizabeth placed (Y/N) in feet first, slowly sucking her inside. The tiny girl still didn't respond to what was happening, and Elizabeth suddenly didn't care, especially once the girl was finally in her mouth.

Oh god, she tasted so good.

Who knew people would taste this good?

Her stomach once more announced its impatience, and with a smile, Elizabeth tilted her head back and swallowed the tiny girl whole.

Hm, what a delicious meal.

Elizabeth then placed a hand back on her stomach seconds later, which started to growl with bliss. That tiny girl sure tasted good, but...

Who was she again?

Elizabeth felt that she was supposed to know her, but nothing came to mind. But then she shrugged to herself.

"Oh well," she said. "I'm not hungry anymore, that's for certain."

Just then she burped, and it came so suddenly that Elizabeth was shocked, but once it passed, Elizabeth giggled.

Yummy.


	28. Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by Dexfallen from Wattpad*
> 
> Homura with a shrunken Sayaka and Kyubey clones

A growl erupted through the area, coming from a hungry stomach, and Homura sighed as she placed a hand over it until it eventually silenced.

"Hungry again huh?" she mused. "Well, time to get some food I guess."

Homura sighed at the thought. She sometimes wished she was no longer able to feel hungry, because while she enjoyed the taste of the Incubators, she really wanted to try something different. Besides, she was already running out of those damn aliens to eat, and her hunger seemed to be growing day by day.

That meant she needed to try something new.

So the demon thought for a moment. What could she possibly eat besides the Incubators? Definitely not humans, because she wouldn't be able to touch them. And she definitely couldn't eat human food either, seeing as she was a demon and would be unable to eat it.

Wait.

Homura thought to a few certain magical girls, and at the thought of one of them, she smiled, and her stomach gave another light growl.

Homura cooed at it as she rubbed it once more. "You want to try it?" she asked in amusement. "Alright, I'll give you what you want. But first, I need to sate you for a little bit longer."

~~~

Homura sighed after she swallowed another lifeless Incubator, the female clone gliding down her throat like those before her had so many times. And like Homura's previous victims, they tasted delicious, but now they weren't becoming enough to sate her hunger. With that, Homura looked around, trying to be patient as she waited for a certain blue-haired girl to show up.

The walkway of the academy was just as Homura remembered it, and she almost looked so out of place with her umbrella table, demonic drink, and of course her demonic appearance. Of course, it wasn't like anyone would be able to see her, as seen with how various students were just walking past her without really acknowledging her presence.

And that was exactly how Homura wanted it.

"It won't be long now," she said to no one in particular, and almost as if something had been waiting for her to say those words, Homura heard someone approach from behind her.

"So you're back," came a condescending female voice. Homura smiled, supporting her chin on her fingers. "Why are you here?"

"Nothing much," Homura replied smoothly. "I just came to check the place out. Why, you make it sound like I'm committing a crime."

"And you're saying you haven't?" asked the hot-blooded girl, and finally Homura turned around, her amused eyes landing on a familiar blue haired girl.

Ah, Sayaka Miki, her dear Madoka's beloved friend who couldn't control her own feelings in the end. Sometimes Homura didn't understand why someone like Madoka would care about a selfish beast like Sayaka.

Homura stood up to face Sayaka. "I wouldn't play the hero card if I were you, Sayaka Miki," she warned. "You remember what happened the last time you did that, right?"

Sayaka gritted her teeth. "You know nothing about me--"

"Oh, but I do," Homura interrupted, her voice sugary sweet as she tried to not get impatient. "I know you better than you know yourself, and I see that you're hiding behind your feelings and let them guide you, which has hurt others, including Madoka."

Sayaka's teeth clenched harder together, and Homura just smiled at this. Stupid, stupid girl, she really was dense, wasn't she?

Then Homura frowed as her stomach announced its impatience. It lasted for a good five seconds this time, and it was loud enough for Sayaka to hear it. The blue haired girl glared at her.

"So you're still like us," she thought out loud, holding out her school bag like it was her sword. "I should've known."

"Yes," said Homura. "You should've known who you were dealing with."

Then she clapped her hands.

"What the--" Sayaka couldn't finish as she saw Homura getting bigger as she was getting smaller. No, wait, she was _shrinking_. Shocked, Sayaka looked around her, finding herself in the demonic realm once more, and no one in sight to help her. Then she stopped shrinking, and she looked up at Homura with poorly concealed fear.

"W-What did you just do?!" she demanded.

Her response was a smirk and Homura approaching her slowly, like a predator to its prey. Scared now, Sayaka tried to run, but she didn't get very far when she found herself looked up in a fist and being brought to Homura's eye level. The now giantess girl eyed her with triumph, and Sayaka watched as her red tongue peaked from her lips and glided across them, and then the dreadful sound of a hungry stomach sounded once more.

Sayaka felt her heart stop. "W-What are you doing?! Put me down this instant!" She tried to struggle, but Homura's fist didn't budge as the giantess brought her to her face.

"And I'm afraid I can't do that," Homura said. "After all, I've been hungry for days, and my current meals aren't helping me."

"Your current--mmph!" Sayaka's sentence was cut off because her head was now submerged in Homura's mouth. Closing her eyes, Homura tilted her head back as she began to suck Sayaka into her mouth like a noodle, easily ignoring her pathetic attempts at escape. Once her feet were in, Homura felt Sayaka begin to fight, but once more she easily ignored this as she pushed the tiny girl to the back of her mouth.

She then heard Sayaka scream something when she finally swallowed her whole.

Homura sighed as she felt Sayaka's progress. Man, despite how she wouldn't sit still, Sayaka tasted delicious, like blueberry ice cream. Once more her stomach began to churn once the tiny girl reached it, and Homura smiled, patting it.

"Hm, I think I could have a couple more snacks," she mused, before she walked off to find a couple more Incubators.

Meanwhile, Sayaka squeaked when she finally arrived at the stomach. The organ groaned around her like crazy, and the blue-haired girl looked around her in shock, unable to believe that the demon actually swallowed her.

Then something caught her eye.

"What the...?" Sayaka struggled to get closer to the object, and she was stunned to find another girl with her, but not just any girl.

Kyubey.

"Oh god," breathed Sayaka. "What the hell is is?"

This only was made worse when other Kyubeys began to arrive in the stomach with little plops around her.

Outside, Homura sighed in bliss as her last snack soured to her stomach, her hunger finally subsided. A hand on her active belly, she looked out over the school, knowing she was causing Madoka pain, which made her frown in sadness.

But it wasn't like she needed Sayaka in her life anyway, so the guilt passed quickly.

Then Homura felt something kick at her from within, and she gasped, looking down at her stomach, which was now growling like there was no tomorrow, and then another powerful hit came from within her, causing Homura to feel sick. Both hands on her belly now, Homura moaned in discomfort as one of her meals got very hectic.

"What are you...doing in there?" she asked with a groan, and her response was another hit, causing her stomach to get noisier and for her to moan again.

Inside her stomach, Sayaka was sending blow after blows against the walls of the organ, trying to get the demon girl to throw her and the others back up. As the organ was moving and groaning at a quick rate because of her blows however, it made standing very difficult. Then the floor jerked, causing Sayaka to lose her balance and for her to drop her swords, which landed in the liquid. Trying to get to them, Sayaka felt herself getting tired.

"Damn it," she hissed, throwing a fist against the moving wall. "Nothing's working!"

The Kyubeys weren't helping her either, and they just sat lifeless against the floor or walls of the stomach, not caring of what was probably going to happen to them. Sayaka actually felt pity for the alien girls.

What the hell had Homura done to them?

"Damn you, Homura Akemi," she hissed, looking upwards. "Damn you to Hell."

Outside, the pain was subsiding, and Homura sighed in relief, just as she felt something large come to her mouth. Feeling this, she felt herself burp quite powerfully in her mouth, and she blushed and looked around, but no one looked in her direction. Good.

She smiled bigger. "Nice try stupid girl," she said to her stomach, patting it mockingly all the while. "But you're no match for my stomach. And I must say, you were very, very delicious. I wonder who else will join you later?"

Then Homura looked up, and the sight of a certain red-haired girl made her lick her lips.

"Well, I sure have my work cut out for me, now don't I?" she asked, giggling evilly all the while.

This was going to be more fun than she thought, and suddenly Homura couldn't wait to try even Madoka.


	29. Kyoko Kirigiri (Danganronpa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by Dexfallen on Wattpad*
> 
> Mastermind!Kyoko with a shrunken Sayaka, Aoi, Celestia, Toko, Junko, and reader

Well, this had been an interesting turn of events.

Then again, those foolish students were so easy to manipulate.

Kyoko hadn't expected to be that good of an actress, but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she went along with it. She appeared like the trustworthy detective, allowing the Blackened to be sent to their dooms, which had been a fun thing to watch, though it was a shame that she couldn't kill off the other students or, better yet, have them fall into despair.

Still, the surviving students still had a use to her.

So, using a machine she had built not too long ago, Kyoko decided to use them as test dummies, using the machine on them, and to her surprise, they actually shrunk until they were big enough to be held in her hand.

Kyoko had smiled at this, a million ideas coming to mind, and she had her Monokuma robots take the now shrunken girls away from her and keep them in a safe location until she decides what she wants to do them.

Which was what she was doing now.

She was sitting in front of her computers, chin on her fingers as she went over the various ideas.

"Hm..." she thought. "What could I use you for? Well, you are too small to be considered useful to the rest of my plans, though I could keep you as my little slaves." Kyoko giggled at the thought. "Ah yes, slaves, that sounds about right."

Those girls had been annoying to her, especially with their behaviors. Sayaka Maizono was pathetic, pure and simple, with how easily she fell into her trap, and if it hadn't been for the fact that another student committed murder, she would've been a Blackened, but she never did.

What a waste.

Then, Celestia Ludenberg, or rather Taeko Yasuhiro, was a girl who always annoyed Kyoko deeply with her gambling and inability to make up for herself. Kyoko truly wished that she had killed the girl a long time ago, that way she wouldn't have to deal with her annoying self.

Next, Aoi Asahina and Toko Fukawa. Kyoko decided that Aoi was more annoying out of all the girls, but her inability to think for herself would've proved very useful to her cause, especially after that foolish Sakura killed herself. Toko would've been useful too if she had not been so obsessed with that annoying Togami brat.

Oh well.

Kyoko leaned back in her chair and looked at the computers. Each depicted an area of the school, including the outside world. Every time Kyoko saw the latter, she would smile to herself, for the outside world was something that she was hoping to destroy, and was so close to succeeding.

She wanted the world to know her despair, a despair they can never recover from, a despair that even hope could even attempt to match. She was so close, so close...

Wait.

Kyoko frowned when she felt something strange in her body, and she looked down at her stomach, listening to it growl ferociously with hunger. Leaning back in her chair with a sigh, Kyoko placed a hand over it.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Just when I was having fun. Well, can't be helped I suppose."

Kyoko then returned to her thoughts, wondering what she wanted to eat. The food that was left in the school didn't really appeal to her, not to mention they would take too long to make. She couldn't wait that long.

Suddenly another idea came to mind, and she smiled. Snapping her fingers, a Monokuma robot appeared next to her.

"Fetch me my prisoners," she said, "and be quick."

The robot nodded and went to fulfill its task, once more leaving Kyoko alone in her room. Well well, why had she not thought of this sooner? This would surely help Kyoko in every way.

She giggled. "Killing many birds with one stone," she mused. "Who would've thought?"

She continued to giggle until the door opened, and the Monokuma robot slowly strolled in, carrying a little cage. Watching it out of the corner of her eye, Kyoko heard her stomach give another low growl, and she gave it a light pat as the Monokuma then stopped moving, waiting for its next orders.

"Bring it here," she ordered. The robot brought the cage over to her, placing it in front of her. "Now, leave my sight."

The Monokuma robot nodded and left her sight without a word. Once the door was closed and locked behind her, Kyoko looked towards the cage, a smirk on her face as she brought it onto her lap and looked inside.

Her prisoners were all there, looking at her with fear and hatred.

_What beautiful expressions, _Kyoko thought, using her free hand to grab her key.

"What are you going to do with us?" spat Aoi, her blue eyes glaring at Kyoko with hatred. Kyoko froze in her mission, and looked at Aoi with a raised eyebrow.

"Well well, it seems that someone has decided to finally add some bark to their bite," she commented. "Still, that's all you can do anyway."

"B-But what are you going to do?" Sayaka asked fearfully, while the other girls struggled to subdue Aoi.

"You shall soon find out." Kyoko then dropped the curtain over the cage, causing fearful gasps to break free. However, Kyoko easily ignored this as she brought out her key and unlocked the door, but before any of the girls could hope to escape, her hand opened up and she swiped up her prisoners, causing them to squeak fearfully.

Oh, what delicious expressions.

Her stomach also seemed to be agreeing.

They then stared at each other for moments, and finally, any hatred her prisoners may have felt vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

"W-Why Kyoko?" Aoi then asked.

"Hm?" Kyoko asked playfully.

"Why did you betray us?"

"I must admit, your acting skills were amazing, better than mine," said Celestia with a smile. "Though, while I would normally congratulate that person, I'm afraid I cannot here."

"J-Just let us go Kyoko," begged Toko.

"Please, we just want to go home," said Sayaka.

Huh, how disappointing. Kyoko much preferred it when they were glaring at her with hatred, but supposed this will have to do.

Their despair was so, so delicious.

"You would never understand how fun this is," said Kyoko. "After all, when one hunts their prey and finally catches them, they deserve a reward."

"H-Huh?"

At that, Kyoko's stomach growled once more, this time with all the girls hearing it. They all looked down towards the growling organ before back up at Kyoko's face, the fear having increased tenfold.

"W-Wait, Kyoko, d-don't do this--"

But Kyoko wasn't listening anymore. With one last smirk their way, Kyoko brought one of her hands up, the one that was holding Celestia and Toko. Both of the girls' eyes were wide, and they attempted to struggle to little success, watching as Kyoko opened her mouth big and wide.

Then she released Toko.

The Ultimate Novelist cried out in fear, her feet being the first to go in. She attempted to pull herself out, but Kyoko's mouth was stronger, and Kyoko frowned at how she was struggling.

How dare she make her work.

So, with the hand still holding Celestia, Kyoko pushed Toko further into her mouth, to which she went in successfully. Her mouth then closed over the struggling girl, and she proceeded to move her around in her mouth, ignoring her cries of fear.

Then, with a chuckle, Kyoko quickly tilted her head back and swallowed Toko whole.

The other girls watched with wide eyes, unable to believe what they had just seen, while Kyoko smiled at how the girl tasted.

"Not a bad taste," she said, drawing the girls' attention. "Though, I wonder what the rest of you taste like."

She then dropped Celestia, grabbing her by the ankle before holding her over her face. Celestia's teeth were clenched, and she too attempted to struggle, but, like last time, her efforts were for naught.

Finally, after some time, Kyoko finally dropped the Ultimate Gambler into her mouth.

Her feet were kicking hard, but Kyoko easily ignored this as she slowly sucked her into her mouth, like she was nothing but a noodle. Unlike with Toko, who tasted very, very bitter, Celestia had a sweet yet spicy taste, almost like cinnamon and apples.

Kyoko moaned in delight at her taste when she moved her around her mouth, until she finally pushed her to the back of her mouth and swallowed her with a big gulp.

She licked her lips. "Yummy," she said, looking to the two remaining girls. "Now, what do you taste like little singer?"

Kyoko plucked Sayaka out of her other hand and to her mouth, the Ultimate Teen Idol crying out all the while, until she was stuffed completely into Kyoko's mouth. As soon as she hid Kyoko's tongue, her moaning got louder. Oh god, she tasted like French vanilla and even some kind of apple candy, so it wasn't a big surprise when she quickly swallowed her the moment she was in her mouth.

Then Kyoko looked to Aoi, watching as tears streamed down her cheeks. As she slowly brought her up to her face, Aoi begged. 

"Please, stop this Kyoko...please."

But Kyoko just smirked at her, before she was also shoved into her mouth.

Wow, she tasted exactly like the donuts she loved so much. Kyoko tasted her with a big smile on her face, until she finally forced the annoying Ultimate Swimmer to the back of her throat and swallowed her.

Feeling her glide down her throat, Kyoko looked at her hands, disappointed to find no more girls for her to eat. Frowning, she proceeded to run her tongue over her fingers, trying to find something else to satisfy her, but nothing was working.

So, with a sigh of disappointment, Kyoko leaned back in her chair and placed a hand on her stomach, which was groaning now, and as she rubbed it, she growled.

Even after all that, she was still hungry?

Kyoko's free hand slammed against the arm of her chair. "God damn it!" she hissed.

It was clear to her now. She needed more, so much more. How was she supposed to know that humans would be so delicious? Just perfect for her hunger?

She wanted more.

No, she _needed_ more.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kyoko turned to find a Monokuma robot streaming towards her.

"Escapees," was all it said. Looking down, Kyoko saw a small Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, and (Y/N) (L/N), the Ultimate Scientist. They were struggling against the robot, but the robot didn't even appear fazed at their attempts of escape.

Kyoko grinned. "Bring them here."

The robot didn't hesitate to head over to Kyoko, handing her the two shrunken girls before stepping away.

Kyoko waved him away impatiently. "You can go now."

The robot was gone as quickly as he had announced himself, and Kyoko smiled down at the girls, who were now frozen and looking up at her with astonishment.

Hm, where is the fear?

Oh well.

"How useful," she said. "More food!"

"W-What are you--mmph!" (Y/N) never had the chance to finish what she was going to say, for Kyoko had stuffed her headfirst into her mouth, and like she had with Celestia, proceeded to suck her in until nothing remained.

As soon as she was in, Kyoko took note that she tasted exactly like mixed berries, a perfect combination. Finally, it was moments later when Kyoko had tilted her head back and sent the tiny girl on her way.

Her stomach was growling even louder at this point, and Kyoko looked down to Junko, who stared up at her in horror.

Her cry of fear was the last thing heard before Kyoko had her inside her mouth.

Hm, she tasted exactly like cake, soft and sweet. Kyoko moaned once more, moving Junko around her mouth before finally, with a final deep breath, swallowed, and Junko began sailing down her throat.

"Phew," Kyoko sighed, her tongue slowly rolling over her lips in ecstasy, and she now started to rub her finally satisfied stomach, which was groaning like crazy. Eventually, a long burp flew past her lips, lasting for a good four seconds before it silenced, and Kyoko giggled, licking her lips again.

All while she continued to rub her stomach, Kyoko snapped her fingers again, and more Monokuma robots appeared.

"Take the machine and use it on any human you can find," she ordered. "And I want the cages to be full when you return."

The robots nodded before going to do their assigned tasks. After watching them leave, Kyoko turned to face the screen, feeling another burp coming along.

She didn't hesitate to allow it to come forth.

She giggled again. "My my, I never thought you would taste so delicious," she said to her still active stomach, before looking up at the screen. "Well now I wonder what the rest of humanity will taste like."

Her giggles had turned to full-on laughter after that, and it echoed throughout the school.


	30. Angela Balzac (Rakuen Tsuiho -Expelled from Paradise-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angela with a shrunken reader

The birds chirped outside in response to the beginning of a new day, with the sounds of the songs of bugs accompanying them and the smell of the morning dew filtering through the air.

Inside a house, everything was quiet as its only occupant remained asleep, the morning still being early. As for the occupant herself, she was sleeping peacefully on her bed, clearly enjoying the time when she gets to sleep in. She was a girl with long knee-length hair that was tied into two pigtails, a white bodysuit, black gloves, and the matching stockings.

The morning chirps woke her, and Angela Balzac blearily opened her eyes. It took her a moment to escape her exhausted trance to realize it was morning.

She sighed. It was too early for this, so she moved to go back to sleep.

Angela closed her eyes again, preparing to return to the world of dreams, when all of a sudden she heard something growl, so loud and intense.

"H-Huh...?" Angela opened her eyes again, looking around the room in confusion as the unknown noise continued. Then she looked downwards, and understood.

It was only her stomach.

Frowning, Angela placed a hand on the noisy thing, lightly rubbing and patting it until it finally silenced.

All hope of returning to sleep gone from her, Angela sat up, hand still on her stomach. "Ugh, I just had to get hungry now," she said irritably. "Well, I suppose this is what I get for skipping dinner last night."

Oh yes, because there hadn't been any food in her house last night and Angela had been too prideful to go buy any. She ended up going to bed hungry, vowing to go get some food in the morning.

Well, hello morning, and hello hunger, that seemed to increase.

Angela grit her teeth, knowing she would be too impatient to get food now, or cook it even if she did go buy some. Getting out of bed, Angela headed to the kitchen, wondering what the hell she was going to do to get out of this situation.

All the while, her stomach continued to grumble under her hand.

"I'm so stupid," she said, finally arriving to the kitchen, and despite not having anything worthwhile, looked into the fridge, once more finding nothing. Irritated, she slammed the door closed and proceeded to look through the cabinets. When she was met with the same result, she also slammed the doors, but as soon as she slammed one of them closed, she heard a squeak.

...what...?

A...squeak...?

Angela was sure the cabinets don't squeak like that. It sounded too human, too feminine, too...

Hold on.

Angela headed to the cabinet where the squeak came from and opened it, finding a certain item she had placed there hours before. She blinked, the figure blinked, and finally Angela slumped slightly.

It was (Y/N), an annoying friend of hers who was in the weirdest predicament Angela had ever witnessed.

To put it bluntly, she was small.

No, really, like really, really small. As tall as her ankle.

Angela didn't know what had happened for (Y/N) to become the way she was, and neither did (Y/N), but according to her when Angela found her, she had been fine, just going about her day, when suddenly she felt sick and collapsed, waking up not even a minute later to discover that she had shrunk.

Angela had a hard time believing this story after she found (Y/N), but as (Y/N) wasn't the kind of person to make up stories like this, it was practically impossible to not believe her.

The two continued staring at one another, until, finally, (Y/N) spoke.

"Um, Angela?" she called. "Are you...okay?"

That snapped Angela out of her stupor, and she mentally slapped herself in the face. "Y-Yeah, just fine."

"Really?" (Y/N) looked afraid as she stared up at Angela. "You sounded really angry when you were slamming the doors closed."

Well shit.

Angela was sure her embarrassment was showing as she spoke up next. "Like I said, I was having a moment was all."

(Y/N) blinked once, then twice, before she finally replied with a slow, "Okay..."

They went back to being silent for several moments, and Angela could feel her stomach grumbling with impatience, causing her to feel impatient in turn. She needed to find food, and fast, but how the hell was she even going to get any in such a short period of time?!

Damn her and her fucking pride!

"Are you sure you're okay Angela?" (Y/N) asked, her voice full of concern. Forcing any irritation from her face, Angela grabbed (Y/N) and closed the cabinet door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I think I will be in a minute," said Angela.

"Huh? What do you--" Almost like someone else had taken control of her, Angela found herself crushing (Y/N), causing the tiny girl to squeak out in strain.

"A-Angela, y-you're hurting me..."

It was moments later when she fell unconscious.

Angela stared down at the limp girl, eyes wide. What did...what the hell did she just do?!

She attempted to slap some sense into the girl, but she remained limp and unresponsive. Angela could still feel her breathing, so she was relieved that she hadn't accidentally killed her, but seriously, what the fuck is wrong with her?!

As if to give her an answer, Angela's stomach growled once more, so loud that it was heard throughout the entire kitchen. Angela collapsed to her knees, a pained moan flowing past her lips, and she looked at (Y/N), feeling her mouth fill up with saliva.

Oh god, she was...

She was too hungry.

She needed...

She needed to...to...

_taste her._

Shakily, Angela brought the limp girl to her mouth, opening up wide so she could fit in. The first thing that touched her tongue was her upper torso, and oh god her taste.

She tasted so...so good...!

Angela sat up again, leaning back and quickly throwing the rest of her body into her mouth with a jerk of her head. She then moved the girl around her mouth, her delicious taste seeming to grow stronger, until finally her stomach announced itself once more.

"Mhm...!" moaned Angela, and finally, squeezing her eyes shut and taking the biggest breath of her life, she tilted her head back and swallowed, sending (Y/N) all the way to her eager stomach.

A shaky breath escaped her lips afterwards, except this time it was one of pure relief. Both hands were on her stomach now, which was still growling like no other, but this time it was out of satisfaction rather than painful hunger. Angela relaxed against the cupboards, a blissful smile appearing on her face as her stomach continued to announce its next process, to which she soon looked down at it with a bright smile.

"You're going to be in for a pleasant surprise when you wake up (Y/N)," she said. "I hope you like it, because I sure liked your taste."

Then, without any warning, a burp flew past Angela's lips, and she gasped, her face heating up as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh god, excuse me!" she said. "How impolite. Oh well, I'm not hungry anymore."

That meant she could go do some much needed shopping without feeling the hunger clawing at her. That was a plus.


	31. Jean Grey (Marvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix!Jean with a shrunken Storm, Emma, and Shadowcat

So annoying.

These petty humans thought they could get in her way?

Did they not know who she was?

How sad. Humanity was such a sad species.

Jean honestly thought those foolish women would put up a better fight than this, but they had been so easily defeated that she didn't know if she should laugh or gawk at how weak they were. Well, it didn't really matter, for as soon as they were defeated, she had used a special new power she had received on them, and now they were the size of the cockroaches they were.

Jean knew she would be having a lot of fun with them after this. She had taken them to her headquarters, placed them in a mini cage, and proceeded to tend to herself while thinking of her next course of action. After sitting down on her throne, dressed in a long blood red dress that hugged her figure, Jean brought the cage towards her, eyeing her tiny prisoners.

Such annoying women they were, and they were all unconscious.

"Tch," she hissed. "How boring."

Faintly, she could feel a buried sense of hate towards one of the women, the one with the pale blonde hair and matching skin. She had been hoping of taking everything from her original life, and almost succeeded. She was Emma Frost, a woman with powers similar to that foolish Charles Xavier.

Opening the cage, Jean pulled out the tiny bitch, her body limping into her fist like a rag-doll. Jean smirked at the ironic sight; for such a self-proclaimed powerful woman, she was at her mercy, like the weakling she is. She then closed the cage on the other women, the one named Storm and another named Shadowcat, whose powers have been a major problem for her.

Jean leaned against her fiery throne, a finger tapping at her chin in thought. "Now what should I do with you?" she asked, voice low and seductive. "Now that you're too weak to stand up to someone like me, perhaps I could use you as a slave? Of course, your pathetic powers are going to be a problem for me, but I could always get those suppression collars your people have foolishly made."

She frowned to herself. "Though, I will have to shrink them so they would fit you. Yes, I should do that."

Jean heard moans coming from the cage, a sign that the other mutant women were waking up. Hissing in irritation, Jean sent a telekinetic wave towards them, and then the silence from before returned.

How annoying...

She can't have them waking up now, not when she hadn't come up with another plan and had done what she needed to do. They will stay that way until she has figured something out, and how best to use them.

Though...

"Uh?" Jean's eyebrows furrowed and she looked down at her stomach, which began to growl quite ferociously with hunger, causing her to place a hand over it. It growled for another several moments before it finally calmed, and Jean gritted her teeth.

"Damn this body," she hissed, standing up. "Why must humanity be so weak?"

Angrily, Jean threw Emma Frost back in with the other women, not caring if she got hurt as a result, and locked the cell door before storming out of her throne room.

She still had plans to create, and she will not let this foolish hunger control her!

~~~

Minutes passed, then an hour, two hours, three hours, and finally four hours when Jean left the throne room, and now she was standing in her bedroom, face scrunched up in agony, and leaning on her vanity table.

"Oh..." she groaned, pressing her free hand against her stomach, which was growling like there was no tomorrow. Unlike all those hours ago, her hunger seemed to have only increased, and it was clawing at her mercilessly.

Slowly, Jean collapsed to her knees, both hands pressing against her stomach now, and even after the growls ceased, it had been difficult to regain her footing.

Oh god, she was...

She was...

"...so hungry..."

She couldn't focus, not like this. It didn't matter how long she had been thinking, how long she had been trying to ignore this. It just grew and grew and clawed and clawed at her, until finally she could no longer focus on anything else.

She needs to stop this hunger, now!

So, gritting her teeth, Jean walked out of the room, but soon it became difficult for her to walk, so she had to rely on her flight skills to get her to her throne room, and even that proved to be difficult!

Damn this body and this hunger!

Finally, she had arrived, though her throne felt very far away before she even sat in it. Sitting there suddenly felt like heaven, but not with her hunger.

Jean hissed through her teeth, until finally a crazy idea came to mind and she ripped open the cage next to her, roughly reaching into it and grabbing something.

That's it, she needed to eat _something_!

Jean stuffed the whole thing in her mouth, desperate to end her hunger, but as soon as the item hit her tongue, she froze.

What was...what was this...taste?

It tasted so...delicious!

Jean moaned, and proceeded to suck on the unknown item, loving how it tasted sweet and yet so bitter, a perfect combination. Who knew that something could taste so delicious?

Finally, her stomach roared in impatience, and Jean moaned once again. Tilting her head back, she took a deep breath and swallowed, her throat bulging as her meal sailed all the way to her stomach.

Jean relaxed, running her tongue over her lips. "Ah..." she sighed. "What was that? It was so...yummy."

Jean looked into the cage, finding that only two of her captives were there, and then it dawned on her. That tasty food was one of her captives, specifically that bitch Emma?

Jean crackled, her stomach growling for more underneath her hand. Hm, she should go for the rest, since the bitch tasted so delicious.

The women were starting to wake up now, and without another moment of hesitation, Jean flicked her wrist, and Shadowcat came flying towards her mouth. Too delirious to understand what was happening, she didn't register that Jean had again knocked her unconscious before placing her in her mouth.

Jean tasted her with a blissful smile. Oh, she tasted so yummy! Wishing to savor her a moment longer, she moved her around in her mouth, tilting her head back and forth, until finally she tilted her head back and swallowed her whole.

Just as delicious as Emma, how nice.

Jean then heard something fly towards her, as well as something crackling. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with a tiny and angry Storm.

"How dare you!" Her hand crackled with electricity, and Jean frowned in annoyance, before opening her mouth wide and closing it on top of Storm.

Typical, the weak woman didn't stand a chance.

And well, she didn't taste good, but she didn't taste bad either. Jean shrugged to herself, she had to eat anyway.

Finally, one last time, she swallowed Storm whole.

She sighed in relief. "Good god, how annoying. Well, at least I will no longer have to deal with you pathetic humans."

Jean then looked down at her stomach, feeling it growl with strain, as well as something foreign going on inside. Frowning, she once more placed a hand over it, listening to it roar.

"It's no use human," she said, a smile appearing on her face. "Try all you want, but nothing will save you now."

Shrugging to herself, Jean then stood up from her throne, still rubbing her stomach, and walked away, chuckling at the storm mutant's attempts to escape. Eventually, she was back in her room, still smiling, and feeling something crawl up her throat.

Jean frowned when she felt this. Did the human succeed? Was she really--

But then Jean unleashed a loud, unladylike burp that echoed throughout the room. Startled, she placed a hand over her mouth, before sighing in relief.

"Good." She then smirked down at her stomach, which ceased its unrelenting noises at this point.

"It's useless," she said. "You are now going to be a part of me now. I'm surprised I didn't come up with this idea sooner. It would have saved me a lot of time and pain."

Jean walked towards the window. "Now, I have another idea. It seems that humanity may be weak, but they make excellent meals. I wonder, who should join you later tomorrow. I can't wait to see."

Her laughs echoed throughout her headquarters, dark, sadistic, and excited for the new victims that were to come.


	32. Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by GangstaSaiyan on Wattpad*
> 
> Director!Ryuko with a shrunken Satsuki

Interesting.

Very interesting indeed.

Ryuko Matoi wasn't sure if she should be amused or disappointed, but either way, she was sure to smile at this display of foolishness. Oh poor Satsuki, thinking she had the upper hand, but Ryuko let her have her fun, for seeing the pure shock and defeat on her face was always a fun sight to see.

The foolish girl was so easy to manipulate.

But Ryuko wouldn't have it any other way.

There was no doubt in her mind that Satsuki was strong in willpower, but Ryuko had so much more than her. After all, she was only a mere human, while she was one with the lovely Life Fibers! It was only natural that she would be much more powerful than her.

She was even close to an immortal.

Her entire body silhouetted by the various colors of the rainbow, and her black hair shining, Ryuko snapped her fingers. Moments later, her faithful servant, Rei Hououmaru, appeared by her side.

"Yes Lady Ryuko?" she asked.

Ryuko smirked. Rei was a girl from an African village who had a unique resistance to the Life Fibers, and Ryuko, seeing the potential in her, took her in as her own child and turned her into a blindingly loyal servant who would carry out whatever command she gave her.

Ryuko turned to face her, smirking. "Bring Satsuki to me, and be sure to have her go through that machine while you're at it. After that, make sure she meets me in the grand bath."

"Yes my lady." Rei then walked away, leaving Ryuko to wait.

Things were now going to be getting more interesting, and Ryuko couldn't wait to see the outcomes, especially with how she was feeling at the moment.

Standing up from her seat, Ryuko looked over her computers before hearing a light growl echo throughout the room, causing her to look down and place a hand on her stomach.

"Hm..." she mused, lightly rubbing her stomach until it silenced. "Well, just in time." She then turned around, her black dress flowing with her as she moved towards the baths, cackling to herself. "Time for the real fun. Let's see how long you can get here until I lose my patience Satsuki."

~~~

"What the..." Satsuki was confused. "What is this?"

"It is a device Lady Ryuko has been working on for some time," said Rei. "She says that it will boost up control over Life Fibers to those who pass through it. She has encouraged you to try it before you go and meet with her."

Satsuki looked at the strange machine, not trusting this one bit. Whenever Ryuko Matoi was concerned, something was always bound to be hidden in plain sight. It wouldn't matter if her personal servant was trusting towards her mistress or not, Satsuki did not want to trust what that crazy bitch had planned.

"My lady suggests you hurry and get it done," Rei said. "She is not in a patient mood, and I don't not believe it would be wise to test her."

Satsuki frowned, hating how the African girl was right. If there was one thing she knew to never do, it was to make Ryuko Matoi wait. That woman hated waiting, and not even the Student Council President would be an exception.

So, gritting her teeth, Satsuki stepped forward under the machine, allowing Rei to do what she needed to do.

As Rei press some buttons to activate the machine, Satsuki prayed that nothing bad was going to come from this.

Then, suddenly there was blinding flash of light, and Satsuki was frozen stiff. Her body refused to move, the only thing she could see was white, and there was something going inside of her, something foreign. Then, just as suddenly as it had happened, Satsuki's vision returned to normal, control of her body was given back to her, and nothing felt wrong.

Satsuki turned to Rei. "What did you--"

"We are finished here." Rei paid no attention to Satsuki's irritated face as she walked away. "Now, Lady Ryuko is waiting for you, do not keep her waiting."

Satsuki opened her mouth, but Rei was already out of the room, the door closing behind her. Gritting her teeth, Satsuki decided to do as she was told and head to the grand bath.

All the while, she was wondering what had just happened, and what Ryuko Matoi wanted with her now.

~~~

Something was wrong.

Satsuki felt a weirdness in her body as soon as she stepped into the water, wearing nothing but her towel. She suddenly felt weak, dizzy, and nauseous, and it was causing her vision to go in and out of itself.

What was...

What was happening?

A light appeared in the corner of her eye, and Satsuki looked up, hearing bare feet hitting the moist hard floors.

"You've come," a voice said. "I was wondering when you would show."

Stepping from behind the fountain, silhouetted by rainbows, and wearing nothing but a towel, exposing her legs in all their glory, was Ryuko Matoi herself.

"Lady Ryuko," greeted Satsuki, hoping her voice didn't sound as weak as she felt.

Ryuko walked into the water towards her, not discarding her towel. "You seem to be tired Satsuki," she commented. "Hm, I wonder what has happened."

Satsuki clenched her teeth, hating how easily this woman seemed to read her like a book and how fake her concern was. It was so fake that Satsuki could've puked if she could.

Then Ryuko shrugged. "Well, that signifies the machine has done its job well."

Satsuki stared up at her. "What?"

Finally, Ryuko was in front of Satsuki, kneeling before her and smiling at her, invading Satsuki's personal bubble. "Don't worry Satsuki, this will all be over soon. I assure you. Now, sleep, you are safe here."

Satsuki's vision was starting to grow blacker and blacker now, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "W-What did you...do to me?"

Then Satsuki slumped against the bath walls, and Ryuko watched as her plump and strong body started to shrink, slowly at first, but then going faster, until she was literally fitting the palm of Ryuko's hand.

Ryuko smirked down at her. "A job well done Rei," she mused. "The machine really does work."

Just then her stomach chose that moment to growl ferociously. Once more placing a hand over it, Ryuko smiled down at the tiny girl.

"Well, no point wasting anymore time," she said, opening her mouth wide and placing Satsuki inside feet first until she was fully in. Smiling, Ryuko closed it and moved her through her mouth, smiling at how she tasted so sweet, a sweet she couldn't even name.

Either way, it was delicious.

Then, taking a deep breath, Ryuko tilted her head back and swallowed Satsuki whole.

Ryuko smiled. "Oh yes," she moaned blissfully, listening to her stomach growl in satisfaction underneath her hand. "Who knew humans could taste so delicious Satsuki? Well, thank you for helping me realize that."

Ryuko then sat back further into the water, enjoying the water while planning to order Rei to bring more people for her to shrink.

She smirked. She knew this was going to be very interesting, and she had been right.

Now she can't wait to test this out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the request was for Ryuko to be the president, I thought that Ryuko being the director in Ragyo's place would be better, especially since at this time I really don't see Ryuko conducting vore if she were the Student Council President in Satsuki's place.


	33. Ophelia Augusta af Jutland (Valkyria Revolution)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia with a shrunken reader

Okay, how is it that you always find yourself in these situations?

Today had been a long day. First, just when you were about to get started training, the weather turned crappy, forcing you to put your training on a halt and head inside, you had to put off your chores outside for the rest of the day because of the weather, and now, this.

You were small.

Like, six inches tall, small.

You didn't know what the fuck happened for you to end up like this. Like, all you did was walk into one of your rooms that contained your magic, and then, suddenly, you blacked out, waking up to find yourself like this.

And you didn't know how you were going to fix this!

So you had been spending the last five minutes panicking, not knowing what the hell to do, and you were getting the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong, but what you couldn't figure out.

That was until your door opened.

Oh shit, Ophelia!

Ophelia was the princess of Jutland, and she was a close friend of yours, with whom you enjoyed training with immensely. For an elegant woman, she knew how to take on an army on her own and could kick the ass of a man much bigger than her.

Today, you invited her over to your house for some tea, but she couldn't see you like this!

Why did this have to happen today of all days?

"(Y/N)?" called Ophelia. "It is I, Ophelia, are you home?"

When you didn't respond, you heard Ophelia's footsteps around the house.

"(Y/N)?" she called again. "Are you here? Is everything alright?"

You wanted to go out and greet your friend, you really did, but something felt...off. Like this wasn't the Ophelia you knew. This confused you, this was your Ophelia wasn't it? She acted like her, talked like her, and even sounded concerned when she called out for you. So why was she...?

Just then you heard something, making you jump in surprise. What the...what was that sound?

Ophelia was in your vision now, her elegant frame full of surprise, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Oh dear..." she mumbled, placing a hand on her stomach. "(Y/N), where are you? This isn't funny, did something..."

Then, suddenly, without any warning, Ophelia collapsed in front of you, her body colliding with the ground with a loud bang. You jumped, suddenly concerned for your friend. Was she alright, what just happened?

Then, just as suddenly as she collapsed, Ophelia was back on her feet again, a black aura surrounding her.

You stared at her from your hiding place, suddenly too scared to call out to her. There was something off about her expression, how blank it was, and yet there was something there, something...sinister.

The new Ophelia looked around the room, slowly taking in her surroundings, until finally, the sound from before returned, causing Ophelia to place both hands over her stomach, which growled quite ferociously with hunger.

"Ugh..." groaned Ophelia, her hands digging into her stomach, before she finally moved.

You watched as she walked past you towards the kitchen, only to find that you did not have much food for her to eat. You didn't have a lot, just some small cakes and the tea that you were planning to share with Ophelia, and they were on the coffee table.

Ophelia spotted them easily, and you watched as she walked over the cakes, grabbing one and stuffing it in her mouth. Then she had another, and another, and another, until finally all the cakes were gone.

Wow, she must've really been hungry--

"Gah!" You jumped once more, seeing Ophelia clutching onto her stomach in pain, and seconds later her stomach began to growl.

She was still hungry?!

After a few seconds of nothing but a growling stomach for sound, Ophelia stood up and proceeded to walk around the house, trying to find some more food.

All the while, you continued to hide, too afraid to come out.

The only sounds you could hear now were Ophelia's footsteps, and nothing more. You didn't dare to add to it though, and prayed that your heartbeat or breathing couldn't be heard from a mile away. You were terrified of what would happen if Ophelia found you in her current state.

Then, speaking of the devil, Ophelia's footsteps stopped in front of your hiding spot.

You held your breath, too scared to move. Ophelia stayed like that for multiple moments, not even moving, or so you thought.

You screeched when you felt a hand wrap itself around you, bringing you from your hiding place. You struggled, desperate to break free of your bondage, but to no avail. Soon, you found yourself out in the open, and staring right into the blank face of your dear friend.

No recognition was in her face, and she stared at you blankly, like you were some kind of boring specimen. You stared back, shaking in her fist.

"Ophelia...?" you questioned. "W-What are you..."

But then another stomach growl interrupted you, and Ophelia looked down at her stomach before back up at you, a new light in her eyes.

You instantly recognized it.

"O-Ophelia, d-don't you dare--Ophelia!" As if she didn't hear you, Ophelia opened her mouth, revealing her pink tongue and dripping maw, and she proceeded to bring you closer to it.

"No!" you cried, struggling even more than before, but Ophelia didn't even budge. She continued to bring you closer to her mouth until finally your upper torso was inside, the saliva dripping onto you. Ophelia's lips then pressed themselves against you, the rest of her mouth gradually sucking you inside.

Due to the cramped space, you couldn't struggle.

Finally, you were fully inside Ophelia's mouth, being moved around as if you were in a washing machine. You started to feel nauseous, and soon felt yourself being pushed to the back.

"Ophelia!" you cried out one last time. "Don't you dare--"

But it was no use. Ophelia's head tilted back, and with a big gulp, you began to sail down her throat.

"Ugh," you groaned, feeling the tight esophagus press against you, as well as your body being forced downwards. It was so hard to breathe, so hard to find comfort, and the sound of a growling stomach was heard, getting louder and louder the closer you got.

Then you felt the opening, slowly being pushed through it, until finally you were falling for a moment, landing on something wet and squishy.

You looked around in shock, seeing the moving walls and the pieces of cake lying around. Oh gods, you really were in Ophelia's stomach.

She actually swallowed you like you were food.

Food!

Angry, you went to one of the walls, punching and kicking with all your might, but nothing seemed to work. That didn't stop you though, and you continued to kick and punch until finally the stomach moved, groaning in the process and making you lose your balance. You fell to the ground, slamming your fist on the stomach's floor.

"Why Ophelia?" you asked miserably. "Why?"

Meanwhile, outside, Ophelia was sitting on your couch, running both hands over her stomach tenderly. Her stomach was also groaning with satisfaction, and she smiled briefly, destroying her emotionless mask. Then she felt dizzy, and collapsed onto the couch, only to wake up seconds later.

"What...?" Ophelia sat up and looked around blearily. "W-What happened, w-why am I...?"

Her stomach continued to groan, and Ophelia looked down and placed a hand back on it in astonishment. She wasn't hungry, that was for sure, so why?

She was sure she had been hungry before? When did she eat?

Ophelia sighed. That was odd.

Still, maybe it would be a good time to keep looking for (Y/N), she had to be around here somewhere.

Couldn't she?


	34. Patchouli Knowledge (Touhou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patchouli with a shrunken Marisa

Patchouli should've kept her guard up. She really should've.

She had been reading a book in the library that was fairly ancient, therefore she had to be extra careful with the pages while she had been reading over the words, and it had been a little difficult to read with how faded the words were, but that was what age does to pages. Anyway, Patchouli had been reading a certain section in the book when she decided to take a break and wander around the library.

She truly wished she hadn't.

She had to be away for one minute (_one minute!_) and Marisa Kirisame was now taking the book, completely disregarding the fact that it was clearly still in use.

Patchouli felt anger as she watched Marisa walk away from her desk with the book in her arms, a calm expression on her face like she had committed no trouble. Patchouli watched her go a moment, then uttered under her breath a spell that she had read from the book just now.

This wasn't the first time it's happened though. Marisa, being a witch, often came to the Scarlet mansion, and would always visit the library for spells. Now, that itself wasn't an issue, but one thing that always irritated Patchouli was how Marisa would always take books without her permission, more specifically the books she was always in the middle of reading.

That sneaky little...

Patchouli felt her eyebrow twitch as a feeling more than irritation creeped into her heart, and her expression darkened.

How dare she.

How dare that witch do this again.

She has to pay.

An idea came to Patchouli, and unconsciously and almost without understanding the reason behind it, she placed a hand over her stomach, smiling darkly.

With that smile, Patchouli muttered under her breath a spell that she had just learned from the book not too long ago. It was a short spell, simple yet complicated, but Patchouli said the words with confidence and ease, all thanks to her various amounts of studying and testing out spells.

After she finished speaking, the result was satisfying.

At first it was subtle, but the effects slowly became present. Marisa's face filled with confusion when she realized that the book was getting slightly bigger and more heavy, only for that to continue and for her to drop it to the floor. Patchouli clicked her tongue in distaste at this; Marisa really didn't know how to be careful with ancient texts, did she?

Oh well, the book wasn't that damaged, that Patchouli was assured of.

Marisa's body continued to shrink, until finally she was over a few inches taller than the flat part of the book in front of her. Still in shock, she backed away a little, wondering what the hell just happened.

Patchouli then walked out, glaring down at the tiny witch with poorly concealed anger.

Marisa jumped and spun around to face her, her face full of worry. "U-Um...Patchouli? Ah, w-what are you doing here?"

Patchouli continued to glare down at her. "I work down here Marisa, and I think the better question here is do you not know when to ask permission to use stuff?"

Marisa gulped nervously. "U-Um, well, I-I can explain."

Patchouli raised an eyebrow. "Don't bother Marisa," she ordered. "I am not blind."

"Huh?"

Gods, how was it that this girl was so dense? "I was using that book Marisa, so you didn't have any right to take it."

"U-Uh--"

Patchouli then lifted her foot up over Marisa, interrupting whatever it was the little witch was going to say.

"W-Wait, Patchouli--" But Patchouli already trapped Marisa under her foot, crushing her lightly, and Marisa grunted out in pain at the weight. Patchouli continued to lightly crush the tiny witch, moving her around the floor, until finally she had enough and removed her foot.

She then reached down towards her and grabbed her, bringing her to her face. A little delirious from the discomfort, Marisa didn't notice at first, but Patchouli didn't care.

She wasn't going to give her a rest.

A new idea coming to mind, Patchouli decided to have some fun with Marisa and opened her mouth, shoving her upper torso deep into it. Her tongue ran over her body, taking in her taste, and Patchouli's eyes widened as the taste hit her.

Oh gods...

She tasted...

She tasted...

...so good...!

Patchouli pulled Marisa out, who was cursing right now and shaking her head to clear it, while trying to ignore the saliva on her. Eventually, she regained enough of her senses to glare up at Patchouli.

"Patchouli, what the hell?!"

Patchouli didn't answer. Rather, she was too busy relishing Marisa's taste, placing two fingers in her mouth in an attempt to taste more of her.

Looking back at Marisa, Patchouli couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure, totally unsuspecting how delicious the tiny witch was.

And now that she's tasted her...

Marisa was now staring at Patchouli with nervous eyes, all anger gone. "Um, Patchouli?" she questioned.

Once more, Patchouli didn't answer, but she did remove her fingers from her mouth, her hand then gliding down to her stomach, where a loud growl was heard. Marisa's eyes immediately looked down to it, her eyes wide with fear, especially when she looked up at Patchouli, who smiled down at her.

Wow, what an amazing time to be hungry.

Giving her stomach some quick pats, Patchouli held Marisa up over her head, where she proceeded to dangle by nothing but her arm. The tiny witch was struggling at this point, trying to escape.

"P-Patchouli...!" she cried. "D-Don't you dare!"

"Why not?" asked Patchouli. "You never learned before, so what makes you think I will spare you?"

"Please, I-I won't do it again! I promise! J-Just don't eat me!" cried Marisa.

"Too late for that snack," replied Patchouli, opening her mouth wide and releasing Marisa, causing the girl to fly towards her mouth.

"No!" cried Marisa, snapping her fingers to get out of the way of Patchouli's mouth, causing her to land on her chest. Patchouli growled in anger, reaching up for Marisa, but the tiny bitch continued to jump away from her grasp until finally she was on the floor.

From there, she ran, attempting to call her broom to her.

But Patchouli walked towards her menacingly. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Go away!" cried Marisa, her broom finally appearing to her, and she attempted to fly away once she got on it.

But while she was in the air, Patchouli snapped her fingers, and Marisa began to fall to the ground.

She cried out, landing right into Patchouli's waiting palm, who then brought her back up to her face.

Patchouli smirked. "No escape this time snack." She then shoved Marisa completely into her mouth.

Faintly, she heard Marisa cry out, her legs kicking frantically in an attempt to escape, but Patchouli wasn't fazed. Without missing a beat, she had Marisa completely in her mouth, tasting her.

Wow, she tasted so good!

Then Patchouli's stomach gave another growl, and with a slight pout, Patchouli tilted her head back and with a deep breath, swallowed Marisa whole.

"Phew," sighed Patchouli. "How exhausting."

But Patchouli's stomach was growling with satisfaction, causing Patchouli to rub it in bliss. Well, it was well worth it, she thought. Now she wasn't hungry anymore.

But...

As Patchouli went to pick up the book, she felt another disturbance in her stomach, causing her to feel slightly nauseous. Standing up, Patchouli placed a hand over her mouth, worried that Marisa somehow managed to get her sick enough to throw her back up.

But then Patchouli unleashed a loud burp that echoed throughout the library, so once it was over, Patchouli placed a stunned hand over her mouth.

"Oh excuse me!" she gasped. "I really hope no one heard that."

Hopefully not, as there was no one in the library, and the Scarlet mansion walls were soundproof.

Well, at least Marisa wasn't going to annoy her anymore, that's for sure.


	35. Yūna Kōbe (Happy Sugar Life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yūna with a shrunken reader

This house was quiet. Too quiet, and that scared you, probably more than you current predicament.

You were inside a jar, which was placed on top of a high shelf. How were you in a jar? Well, believe it or not, you were actually quite small, and by small, that means you are small enough to fit into a pocket.

And you had no idea how you became like this, but you did know you were not in a good situation.

The urge to escape was growing inside you, especially when you looked up to see that there was no lid on, probably so you could breathe. Still, it was too tall for you to reach out and pull yourself out, and you knew that if you even attempted to push yourself out, you would only get badly hurt in the process by the fall and the broken glass, and that would be sure to alert the only occupant in this house.

The house's occupant. She was someone you had been friends with growing up, and she was someone you had been forced to watch helplessly as she changed for the worst.

Her name was Yūna Kōbe.

Just thinking of her now sent a wave of sorrow through you. You remembered the old Yūna, a kind and sweet person who was known to be quite ditzy, but she was still a good friend to you. But you failed her.

You couldn't protect her from being raped, from being forced to marry a man she did not love, from being abandoned by her family, from being forced to give birth to children she did not want, and even from the abuse she suffered under her husband's hand.

And now, here you were, at her mercy.

Something you felt you deserved.

But that didn't stop the fear.

Eventually, you heard footsteps, which grew louder the closer it got to the kitchen. Eventually, you saw a pair of feet walk through the entrance, trailed by legs, an upper torso, slender arms, semi-long blue hair, and wide but lifeless purple eyes.

You stared at the bigger woman, recognizing her. It was your friend, Yūna.

"Yūna?" you whispered in confusion. The giantess didn't seem to hear you, as she looked straight past you and began walking towards the kitchen table without a word being spoken. The only sounds that echoed throughout the kitchen were Yūna's footsteps, and soon the sound of a chair squeaking against the ground, and then it creaking as Yūna sat down onto it, staring down into her lap with the same expression as before.

Your brows furrowed. She had done it, hadn't she?

You brought your knees up to your chest, burying your chin into them. Those poor, poor children, they didn't deserve to be born like this, to have to live this kind of life, or to have to be forced to grow up because of it. Of course, you knew Shio hung on to whatever hope she had, while Asahi gave up his, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

It did hurt, so, so much.

But then, you had to watch as Yūna abandoned Shio after she found she was becoming exactly like that disgusting man, and then when she came home and dumped a powder into an alcohol bottle, an angry aura to her pace.

Now she was home from what she did, and while you had no clue of what transpired, you knew what she did.

It wasn't that hard to see.

As you continued to stare at Yūna, you detected no remorse in her posture, only...satisfaction. She was happy that the man who assaulted her for so many years was finally gone, and she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

This wasn't the Yūna you knew anymore.

But as you turned away, you didn't see the bigger woman look up to you, a different expression coming to her.

~~~

She did it.

She really did it!

She finally got rid of that monster!

Now she can finally live in peace without him having to ruin it for her!

Without...

Without her hurting Shio.

Poor Shio. Yūna didn't want to abandon her daughter, but she had no choice. She was becoming too much like him, and she couldn't have that. No, Shio doesn't need her anymore, Yūna told herself, she doesn't...

...ugh...

Yūna mutely sighed when she heard her stomach give out a low growl. Looking down at it, she absentmindedly rubbed it, even after it finally silenced.

Great. Just great.

It seems that all that excitement has caused her to go hungry.

But she had no fucking food in this house!

Yūna resisted the urge to punch the table, for that would look too similar to that bastard. She couldn't be like him, not after she finally erased his disgusting existence from the world. Not after she was finally free of him.

So she couldn't be hungry now.

Blankly, Yūna continued to stare down at her stomach, feeling it groan underneath her hand, which then dug into her shirt.

God damn it!

She couldn't go on like this!

What could--

Wait, what?

Yūna looked up at a jar that had been up on the cabinet for some time. In it, she could see a tiny figure, so small that she barely recognized them from where she was. But she knew who they were, except she didn't care to remember.

She no longer cared about someone who didn't even attempt to help her.

So an idea came to mind.

Standing up, Yūna walked over the cabinet, keeping her eyes on the jar's occupant. She didn't seem to notice her getting closer, but that suited Yūna just fine. It wasn't going to matter either way.

And she couldn't afford to care anymore.

So, reaching out for the glass, Yūna didn't flinch when the tiny girl squeaked as she felt the jar moving. Looking up at her, Yūna looked right into her terrified eyes, her face full of apathy as she brought the jar to her face.

For a moment, none spoke, but then the tiny girl whispered, "Yūna?"

Yūna's brows furrowed a little, but not significantly. Hm, it seems to remembered after all, though...

Yūna shook the jar around a bit, causing the girl to smash against the jar's walls a few times before she managed to catch herself. "Yūna, what are you--"

But then Yūna's stomach chose that moment to growl once more, louder and more intense.

Yūna placed a hand over it, but did not take her eyes off the tiny girl. By now her eyes were wide, and she stared up at her in horror.

"Y-Yūna, don't you dare--ah!"

At this point, Yūna had tilted the jar suddenly, and the girl began flying towards Yūna's open mouth. Her lower torso landed in first, but she desperately grabbed at the rim of the jar in order to pull herself out, but Yūna was faster and pulled the jar away, causing her to release it. Finally free of the nuisance, Yūna proceeded to suck the girl slowly into her mouth, tasting her along the way.

"Y-Yuna, what are you doing?! Sto--" Her screams stopped as she was fully sucked into Yūna's mouth, and still keeping a blank face, Yūna moved her around in her mouth, taking her time tasting her sweet aroma.

Wow, who knew that people could taste so good?

Hm, maybe she should've done this while she was over there, if that bastard had been this small. That way she wouldn't be hungry.

Oh well, she was about to satisfy her hunger in a second.

Her stomach growled impatiently, and Yūna glanced down at it before finally sighing to herself. Gathering up some saliva, she pushed her mouth's contents back to her throat, and gulped, feeling her throat bulge as her meal soared down to her stomach.

Yūna sighed in relief, absentmindedly running her tongue over her lips as she proceeded to listen to her stomach go off, despite her reassuring caresses. Walking back to the table, she then listened to the rain being drowned out by her stomach, and the feeling of something coming up her throat.

Oh no...

Yūna placed a hand over her mouth, trying to keep it back, but eventually she couldn't, and without any control, unleashed a loud burp that echoed throughout the house.

Oh wow.

Yūna placed a hand over her mouth, a little surprised but otherwise relieved that nothing was wrong with her. That was good. She didn't want to get sick.

She had so much to look forward to in life now, and without that man stopping her. She refuses to let anyone ruin that for her again.


	36. Narberal Gamma (Overlord)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narberal with a shrunken Clementine

She stared down at the ashes of the foolish human who dared to challenge Lord Ainz, smiling. It was just as well, for he was getting rather annoying, thinking he could be as powerful as a supreme being like Lord Ainz, though he did have his usefulness at the end.

"Even insects smell good when roasted," she mused. "Well, it's a shame that I did not think of doing that sooner."

Narberal Gamma of the Pleiades licked her lips at the thought before sighing when a certain sound was heard. It was as if it had been waiting for her to say those words before going off. Glancing downwards, Narberal placed a hand on her rumbling stomach, lightly rubbing it until it silenced.

She hissed. "Tch, I knew I should've kept him alive for this. Fighting with those pathetic creatures of this had made me hungry, though I suppose I got a little too excited."

Though that meant that she would need to keep Lord Ainz waiting for a little longer. She could not meet him like this.

Narberal growled. What kind of maid was she?

"There is no food around, and Lord Ainz does not like to be kept waiting," she said. "It would be rude of me to keep him waiting."

Her stomach chose that moment to growl again under her hand, more severe than the last. Narberal's teeth clenched.

"Damn it!" she hissed quietly.

She can't go on like--wait.

She looked up when she spotted a speck on blonde. Oh wait, was that...

Narberal walked over to the speck, her eyes glued to it as she reached it and her armor making noises with every move she made. Finally she stopped in front of the speck, her lips parting in the discovery of her find.

A tiny human? Oh wait, this was the little bitch who had been hoping to fight Lord Ainz, and she was much smaller than she was before.

Not to mention she was looking up at her in fear and hatred.

Narberal felt herself smiling as she took in the pathetic creature.

"My my, guess I'm in luck," she said, moving to reach for the little bitch.

But as she expected, the pathetic human jumped away. "G-Get away from me bitch!"

Narberal raised an amused eyebrow. Where was that overconfident human she encountered with Lord Ainz? Hm, judging by her appearance, it seems that Lord Ainz scared her to this point, and seemed to have cast a spell to make her this height.

Oh her wonderful Lord Ainz...

And Narberal just smiled. "You're in no position to make demands human." Before the blonde tiny had any time to react, the giant battle maid swiped her into her hold.

The tiny was hissing in fear at this point, throwing her fists and even her head against Narberal's hand, her fear looking so delicious as Narberal brought her up to her face.

"After all..." continued Narberal, "you too have been a nuisance for some time for Lord Ainz."

At this point, the tiny human went from attacking her hand with her hands and head to even using her teeth, though thanks to Narberal's armor, she only succeeded in causing some teeth of hers to fly out. Narberal watched her struggle with a smile, feeling herself getting hungrier by the second.

Her stomach growled a third time, and in her struggle, the tiny bug didn't hear it.

"Well, we can change that," said Narberal, opening her mouth wide to show her eventual snack the cavern of dripping saliva, a moving tongue, and bright teeth.

Unable to speak at this point, the little bitch flailed harder to no avail in her futile attempts to escape Narberal's hold. Narberal almost felt pity for the human, but she had displeased her master, and therefore had to be rid of as soon as possible.

So she brought her closer to her open maw.

"Let--let me go...you bitch!" Narberal ignored her as she finally placed the annoying human on her tongue, closing her lips around her middle so she would've be able to escape. Of course, her legs were flailing like crazy, but the battle maid easily ignored this as she proceeded to taste her.

Oh gods...she tasted so...so...

DELICIOUS!

Narberal could also taste the little bug's blood, which added to the delicious taste of her flesh, and she then proceeded to suck her further into her mouth like a noodle until, finally, she was fully inside.

Narberal moved her around her mouth, loving how her taste seemed to have grown stronger in her mouth, and she easily ignored the bitch's cries of fear and rage inside her mouth.

Her stomach gave a fourth growl, telling her it was growing impatient for its meal, and finally, with a deep breath and a smile, Narberal tilted her head back and gulped, sending the little human to her awaiting stomach.

With a big sigh, Narberal relaxed her stance, licking her lips in satisfaction and delight. She was amazed at how delicious that tiny nuisance was, and wondered if that other nuisance would've tasted the same.

Her stomach was going off now as it announced its satisfaction, and glancing down at it lovingly, Narberal proceeded to run a hand over it, happily listening to its churns and groans.

"Thank you for being my stepping stone," she said. "I certainly needed it."

Just then, she felt something rise to her throat, and Narberal barely had any time to cover her mouth when a burp came through, strong and loud, but thanks to her hand, the true extent of it was subdued.

She sighed in relief. She did not want Lord Ainz to hear such embarrassment.

But now that she was full, she must go to him.

"I must not keep him waiting any longer," she said, walking away from the scene of the battle with a smile.


	37. Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Marvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by deadpool101202 on Wattpad*
> 
> Felicia with a shrunken Mary Jane and Gwen

Oh, so cute.

Felicia didn't know how she did it, but she wasn't going to complain either way.

To summarize, she had been feeling bored lately, and it was why she decided to get a doll house. Not too long ago, she had discovered a strange potion that made people shrink to the height of a pencil, and it was something she had been more than eager to try.

Of course, she didn't really know who to try it on at first.

She always thought about trying it on Spider, but then again he could've easily evaded her attempts thanks to his spider sense, then she thought of trying it on her enemies, but that would've been too easy.

So Felicia had been at a stand-still, bored as hell and wondering what the hell she was going to do with this interesting potion.

Eventually, and thankfully, she had developed an idea.

When Felicia thought about it, she always remembered how Spider always had two other women in his heart other than herself. It had always frustrated her, that the most interesting man she knew was in love with two other women, causing their relationship to often end before it could begin.

So she should definitely try this potion on those two women, and then, with them gone, she would have Spider's full attention.

So, she had stalked them for a few days, and once the opportunity came, Felicia had dumped the potion on the two, causing them to fall unconscious and shrink to the desired height.

It had been easy too, since they happened to be in the same area as each other.

And now, here Felicia was, watching an amusing sight from her bed from within that dollhouse.

Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy, the former a redhead and the other a blonde, but both very attractive women in their own right. Felicia could understand why Spider would love these two women dearly, but it won't matter here.

At the moment, both girls were wandering the dollhouse, confused and delirious as to where they were and how they got there. That had been an interesting side effect to the potion, as it seemed to erase or keep any memory from before at bay and even keep the participant delirious while it was in effect.

Of course, Felicia didn't know how long it would be in effect, but didn't care either way.

Especially with what she was feeling right now.

"Hm?" Felicia righted herself from her position, placing a confused hand on her stomach. Shortly after, the stomach groaned ferociously, lasting for several long seconds before silencing. Felicia continued to rub it in bewilderment for a few seconds before relaxing her hand.

"Hungry already?" she mused. "Hm, I do believe it's been a little while since I've eaten."

Felicia couldn't really remember the last time she had eaten to be honest. In fact, it seemed the excitement of the potion had quenched her appetite for quite some time, lasting all night and even through the morning. Now, it was catching up to her now that she was relaxed.

How convenient.

Felicia groaned to herself, looking back to her captives as they continued to wander through the dollhouse. She had meant to go get food the night before, so she had nothing to eat.

She hissed through her teeth in frustration, slamming her fist against her bed. "Damn it!" she hissed.

Just then her stomach roared once more, more severe than before, and so powerful in fact that Felicia groaned in pain and placed both hands over it, feeling it punch, kick, and scream its need for food, and causing her to collapse off of her bed and onto her knees.

Oh good god, she really needed to eat. She couldn't go on like this.

Once her stomach calmed, Felicia inhaled some shaky breaths and righted herself as best she could, now wrapping her arms around her stomach. How could she have been so neglectful, so forgetful? She knew she needed to get food, and yet she allowed her foolish curiosity to distract her! And now it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

She was fucked. She was so fucked.

Then, almost subconsciously, Felicia turned to look at her captives, still delirious and wandering, and suddenly she thought they looked similar to mice. With their confusion, their skittered steps, and how juicy they looked, Felicia could feel her mouth watering at the thought.

Her stomach growled once more too.

"Hm..." mused Felicia, crawling towards the dollhouse as quietly as she could, even though she had a good idea that her captives were too delirious to really pay attention to her. Oh well, it wasn't going to matter here.

Finally reaching the dollhouse, Felicia waited until one of the girls came crawling towards her, allowing her to swipe them out of the dollhouse and towards her face. Once level with her, Felicia realized it was little Gwen, who had squeaked when she felt herself being moved, but ultimately was too drugged to even understand the predicament she was in.

Felicia smiled at this. This will make things easier for her.

So, tilting up her face, Felicia opened her mouth, placing the limp Gwen onto her tongue, where she lay limp for many moments. Hm, how curious.

Either way, Felicia quickly sucked the tiny woman into her mouth, slowly sucking on her. Oh god, she tasted so yummy, so juicy, and her stomach roared in impatience, making Felicia moan. So, without any other hesitation, Felicia quickly forced Gwen to the back of her throat and swallowed her whole.

Felicia sighed, licking her lips.

"My," she said. "Who knew my own kind would taste so yummy?"

Her stomach groaned a little, and Felicia chuckled.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm still hungry too," she finished.

Felicia then reached into the dollhouse again for Mary Jane, easily grabbing her since she happened to be near her. Bringing her up to her face, Felicia smiled at her, despite knowing that the tiny redhead didn't really comprehend it. With a final smirk, Felicia then brought her over her head.

Opening her mouth wide, she then dropped the tiny woman in, the latter landing on her tongue easily, though she ended up having to tilt it upwards so her prey wouldn't slip out of her mouth. Once she was sure she was securely on her tongue, Felicia closed her mouth.

Hm, not a bad taste, she thought when she briefly moved the woman through her mouth.

Felicia then decided to not waste anymore time, so, with a smile and a deep breath, she gathered enough saliva and swallowed, sending Mary Jane Watson to join Gwen Stacy in her stomach.

Felicia sighed again, slowly feeling the satisfaction she so needed as the tiny traveled towards her stomach. And speaking of her stomach, it was groaning quietly, and Felicia was happy to feel that it wasn't from that painful hunger from earlier. She giggled, feeling happy with herself for being able to solve her own problem.

She definitely should try this more often.

Just then her stomach groaned louder, startling Felicia, and she was quick to place both hands back on her stomach, confused.

What was going on? Her stomach never did this before.

Could it be...?

Then, with a final growl, Felicia felt something rise to her throat, and she covered her mouth as she felt a burp escape, a brief but loud one, causing Felicia to gasp once it was over.

"Oh, excuse me!" she said, blushing slightly, but otherwise licking her lips in satisfaction.

Yes, she should definitely do this more often.

Who knew that people would be so delicious?


	38. Queen Grimhilde (Disney)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Grimhilde with a shrunken Snow White

The throne room was quiet, almost too quiet, as there was not a servant or guard in sight. But Grimhilde wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

After all, she didn't want anyone to witness what their own 'beautiful' queen was doing.

Especially to her own stepdaughter.

Ah yes, her stepdaughter, Snow White, a princess who was said to be more beautiful than even she, which was preposterous. No one could be more beautiful than she, and certainly not her stepdaughter. That just wasn't right. She was the queen, and she should be the fairest in all the land, not her stepdaughter.

Though, Grimhilde supposed that's what made this so easy.

To put it simply, Grimhilde had been looking through her spell-books again, finding an interesting recipe to shrink someone. Interested, she had continued, creating the potion thanks to all the useful ingredients she had on hand, and slipped a portion of it into Snow White's food and drink as the book instructed.

The results were as desired.

Snow White had shrunk until she reached her mid-calf, and Grimhilde did not hesitate to grab the delirious princess and take her to her throne room, where she ordered each servant that had been in the process of cleaning to leave her be. Of course, the servants did as they were told, despite not understanding their queen's reasons for their leaving, but Grimhilde was pleased that they had followed her orders without hesitation.

Now she could commence another part of her plan, one that the book had also hinted at briefly.

But first she needed a certain something to happen.

Now, in the silence of the throne room, Grimhilde looked down at her still delirious stepdaughter, who was hanging limp in her fist. When she looked at her, the queen could almost say that she was surprised at what she was looking at. Snow White looked so weak, so breakable, and that suddenly made her all the more impatient for wanting to be rid of her once and for all.

"I will get rid of you," she said, "then I will be the fairest in the land."

Grimhilde's eyebrows furrowed then when she felt something, a loud noise booming through the room. The queen was suddenly thankful that no one was in the room, as she surely didn't want anyone to hear this sound coming from their own monarch.

Either way, Grimhilde placed her free hand over her stomach, the source of the noise, and mutely listened to it until it finally silenced.

"Now?" she mused, looking at her stomach and then to Snow White, who was still not aware of the world. "I believe I can wait a little longer. She will come to herself soon."

Grimhilde had a feeling that she would come to regret thinking that.

~~~

It was minutes later when Snow White finally regained herself, and by then Grimhilde was in agony.

A couple of times, a maid had come to the throne room, forcing the queen to hide Snow White, announcing that dinner would be ready soon. The thought fueled Grimhilde's appetite, but she had dismissed the maid, telling her she was not going to have dinner at the time.

This, of course, confused the maid, and she questioned Grimhilde if she was alright.

The queen's stomach had been about to roar at that moment, so she had been quick to answer her subject that she was fine before ordering her to leave. It was as soon as she left though that her stomach finally announced its hunger, growling loudly under her comforting hand and causing Grimhilde to grip it in pain.

The sight of her stepdaughter was becoming more and more irritating as time went on, and Grimhilde truly regretted her decision of waiting.

However, it had been when she was at her worst that Snow White began to regain her senses.

Glee shot through Grimhilde, and she proceeded to smile down at Snow White as she blinked several times, her brown eyes trying to take in her surroundings before she looked right up at her stepmother.

Then her eyes widened in shock and realization.

Grimhilde chuckled at this. Oh what a delicious expression.

Her stomach growled a little once more, but somehow Snow White did not hear it.

"S-Stepmother?" questioned the tiny princess. "What has--ah!"

Without saying anything, Grimhilde forced Snow White's upper body into her mouth, her delight of finally having her meal exactly she wanted overwhelming her. She then released Snow White and allowed her stepdaughter to lay on her tongue, wondering what was happening, before abruptly tilting her head back so Snow White could be fully inside her mouth.

And good gracious, the taste hit Grimhilde first.

She tasted apples, cinnamon, vanilla, and even some mint, and it caused her to moan in content. Faintly, the queen could hear the princess screaming something in her mouth, but paid no mind to it.

She was just too happy that would soon be rid of this annoying girl.  
  
Her stomach rumbled in impatience, and with a mental shrug and a smirk, Grimhilde tilted her head back and swallowed, sending the tiny princess to her awaiting stomach.

Grimhilde sat back against her throne, sighing in relief and running her pale pink tongue over her blood red lips. She could still taste the wonderful combinations of flavors in her mouth, and suddenly she knew that the wait had been worth it.

Her stomach was rumbling like no other now, despite Grimhilde's comforting caresses, but this time the growls were not of hunger, but of satisfaction. She closed her eyes as she continued to caress her active stomach, smiling slightly.

She had done it.

It was finally over.

She was finally rid of her nuisance of a stepdaughter.

Now she just had to wait for the next phase to hit.

Grimhilde tensed when she felt something rise to her throat, and upon covering her mouth, felt a long burp fly through, muffled by her hand. That was another reason to be happy no one was in the room at this time, Grimhilde knew she would never hear the end of it if word got out that she, the queen and the most beautiful woman in all the land had acted in such a degrading manner after eating.

Hm, maybe she should check now too.

Standing up from her throne, Grimhilde walked towards her magic mirror, briefly seeing her reflection. Upon seeing it, she was pleased. Her eyelashes had grown longer and more luminous, her skin became a pale that looked similar to the glow of the moon, her green eyes became akin to emeralds, her hair long and silky, and her body a perfect hourglass.

It worked!

Still, Grimhilde spoke.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

It was several seconds later when a mask-like face replaced Grimhilde's beautiful reflection, a mask that was surrounded by fire-like smoke. It stared at the queen but did not hesitate to give its reply in its deep, masculine voice.

"You, Queen Grimhilde, are the fairest in all the land. There is no other woman who can now compare to your beauty."

Grimhilde smiled triumphantly; there was no mention of Snow White, the stepdaughter who is said to be more fair than her.

She chuckled. Well, she didn't have to worry about that anymore, did she?

How pleasing.


	39. Mana Ouma (Guilty Crown)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mana with a shrunken Inori

How cute.

Little mice can be so cute sometimes, especially when they're scared.

Mana Ouma was walking around the tiny room, looking for a certain tiny pink-haired girl that looked exactly like her, only weaker. Only not too long ago, Mana had the tiny mouse shrunk, and although stunned at what she did, she had been quick to forget her surprise as she reached for the tiny girl, only for Inori to run away before she could even touch her.

So, now, Mana was trying to find her.

She could always use a new plaything after all, especially since her pathetic clone was now the size of the bottom of her calve.

Though, to Mana's irritation, the little mouse was pretty good at hiding, and she had been looking for her for almost twenty minutes without finding any sign of her.

"Little mousey!" she called, her cheerful tone possessing a sliver of mocking irritation. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

No answer.

Mana growled to herself. How annoying.

Wait a minute.

What was...?

A tiny rumble echoed throughout the room, and it took Mana a moment to realize where the sound was coming from. Glancing down and placing a hand on her stomach, she listened to it growl for several seconds before it silenced.

Huh, Mana almost forgot that she had been hungry not too long ago.

And now that she remembered...

An idea came to mind, causing Mana to beam brightly. Summoning a crystal, Mana sent it a command.

"Find her," she said. "Then, when you do find her, bring her to me. I will be waiting in my throne room."

The crystal then went flying to search for Inori, and Mana proceeded to walk towards her makeshift throne room, once more placing a hand on her stomach.

It growled ferociously in response.

"Don't worry," she said. "I have the perfect solution to your ailment, but all I need for you to do is to be patient. Otherwise we're both going to have problems."

And problems was the last thing that Mana Ouma needed, especially when it concerned something like her hunger.

She only prayed that crystal would hurry up and find the little mouse. She was, after all, not a patient woman.

~~~

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Inori was scared, more scared than she had been in her entire life, which is what led her here.

At the moment, she was hiding in the shadows, desperately hoping that Mana would not be able to hear her rapidly beating heart or sense her fear. Tears had been pricking the corners of her eyes, but she didn't dare to move to wipe them away. She was too focused on muffling her sobs to even attempt to.

So she kept both hands over her mouth to keep that dreadful sound at bay. She couldn't let Mana find her, not Mana.

Inori dreaded what would happen if the giantess found her.

In the corner of her eye, Inori spotted something purple float her way. Terrified, Inori ceased whatever movement she was making, her lungs stopping as she spotted a familiar-looking crystal float to her. From its beautiful yet sinister look, she knew that it belonged to Mana, and that it was looking for her.

Somehow her fear had increased, causing her to make a small, yet noticeable, whimper.

Immediately the crystal flew her way, and before Inori could flee back into the shadows, she was sent flying in response to the crystal grabbing her. With a cry of fear, Inori felt herself being forced through the air and in different directions in response to the direction the crystal was going.

"Stop!" she begged, slamming her fist against the crystal. "Stop, just let me go! Please!"

But her pleas went unheard, and she continued to fly towards whatever destination the crystal was going.

~~~

Sitting on her throne, Mana's face was scrunched up in pain, her free hand clutching one of the arms of the throne.

"Uhh..." she moaned in pain, feeling her stomach roaring within her, demanding for food. She grasped it tightly, not letting up until it silenced, but even then the pain remained.

She really needed to eat, _now_!

What was taking that damn crystal so long?!

Was the little mouse that good of a hider?!

Mana didn't know, and it made her groan all the more. Lifting up her free hand, she formed another crystal, its purple surface shiny and glossy, and yet so breakable.

Mana tilted her head at it, her mouth parting open slightly in thought.

"I wonder..." she mused, bringing the crystal to her lips. She then placed it on her tongue, tilting it slightly so the crystal wouldn't fall out before closing her mouth.

She ran it through her mouth, tasting nothing except the smooth surface of the crystal. Eventually Mana moved it towards her teeth and bit down.

Mana winced. Oh god, she forgot how hard those things really were. She rubbed her jaw, wincing in pain.

Then her stomach growled once more.

Ugh, it's no use. She needed to eat _something_.

Mana quickly forced the crystal to the back of her throat, and, after taking a deep breath, swallowed it.

It felt sharp as it traveled down her esophagus, but nothing too bad. She rubbed her stomach as she waited for the results.

Her only response was another growl.

"Tch," hissed Mana. "It's not good enough!"

She summoned more crystals, placing each one in her mouth before quickly swallowing them whole, but even with all the crystals she swallowed, it wasn't enough for her stomach, and it continued to roar and roar like there was no tomorrow. This caused Mana to groan, her impatience growing.

Where was that damn--

Oh, there it is.

Mana watched as the crystal approached her, carrying a familiar pink-haired mouse on it. It was struggling against the crystal ferociously, though in vain, and eventually, she looked right at Mana, and she force.

Ah, what a cute, delicious expression, thought Mana.

The crystal then stopped before Mana, allowing her to grab both it and the little mousey, the latter squeaking in fear in response.

How cute.

Then, once Mana brought both up to her face, the mouse spoke.

"L-Let me go," she pleaded. "I don't have anything I can offer you!"

"Nothing you can offer me?" repeated Mana, eyebrow raised, a smirk forming on her lips. "Oh, I beg to differ little copy."

"What?"

As if waiting to hear those words, Mana's stomach grumbled again under her hand. Glancing down at it briefly, Mana rubbed it before looking back up at Inori, who was now looking at her with terror.

"N-No!" she squeaked, struggling against Mana's grip. "Don't, please, don't you dare, don't you--"

But Mana wasn't paying attention anymore, as she immediately lifted the mouse and the crystal above her head, still smirking for a moment, before opening her mouth.

Inori screamed as she and the crystal were dropped into Mana's mouth, but before Mana closed it, she heard the little copy cry out.

"No, please! Don't eat me! Don't--" Her plea was cut off by Mana closing her mouth.

And not a minute too soon, she swallowed, sending both the little mouse and the crystal to her stomach.

Mana smiled. Hm, not a bad taste. She tasted both sweet and salty, and while it could've been better, it didn't matter.

She could now feel her hunger disappearing now.

Mana smiled as she finally felt the satisfaction she was so desperately searching for, especially since her stomach was going off like no other, except it was in satisfaction rather than the painful hunger. That little mouse had her uses after all it seemed, though Mana never thought it would be for this.

Not that she was complaining though, she did taste quite good for a human.

Just then Mana felt something rise to her throat, causing her to feel nauseous. Concerned, she placed a hand over her mouth, wondering if the mouse somehow managed to upset her stomach enough to get her to throw her back up.

_That can't be,_ she thought, concerned. _There's no way she could--_

Then, a long, loud burp flew past Mana's lips, so sudden that even she was surprised. Eventually, it took several seconds before it was over, and Mana's hand flew to her mouth in surprise, but that soon melted into relief.

Oh good, it was just that.

Mana smirked down at her stomach. "It's no use little mouse," she said cheerfully. "You are not going to be coming out of there anytime soon, of that I can guarantee."

Mana's laugh echoed throughout the entire room, lasting for another several seconds before eventually silencing.


	40. Eirin Yagokoro (Touhou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eirin with a shrunken Reisen and Kaguya

Well, Eirin was not expecting this turn of events.

The day had started off quite normal too, which her doing her normal routine of teaching Reisen and the Princess Kaguya for the day until Reisen had to do guard duty, and it was supposed to be just that. Though, Eirin supposed she was to blame for this, especially since she was currently feeling something at the moment.

Let's start from the beginning.

Eirin woke up that morning, god dressed, brushed her hair and her teeth, and had prepared to make breakfast, only to find that she wasn't really hungry, which was odd, as around that time she was usually hungry for food. So, she had decided to skip it, deciding to get her teaching done before lunch.

A foolish mistake of course, and she was finding that out now.

While in the midst of teaching Kaguya, Eirin turned away for a moment and felt something within her.

"Ugh..." she quietly moaned, feeling her stomach give out a low but audible growl, causing her to place a hand over it. Even after it silenced, Eirin took a moment to regain her composure, still caressing her stomach.

What a foolish mistake she made.

Eirin could feel Kaguya's eyes bore into her back. "Eirin?" she called, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Eirin quickly plastered a smile on her face and relaxed her arm before turning back around.

"Yes," she said. "I am alright."

Kaguya's elegant brows furrowed. "Are you sure?"

Eirin nodded. "Of course Princess. Let's get back to teaching shall we?"

Kaguya jumped a little. "Ah, of cour--oh no!" Forgetting the potion she had been working on, Kaguya accidentally knocked it off the table, and the glass vial shattered to pieces upon contact with the floor, causing the substance inside of it to scatter throughout the room.

Eirin was quick to take action. "Princess, hurry, get out of here!" Without waiting for a response, Eirin had rushed to get the former lunar princess from the room, but apparently they were too slow, as Eirin started to feel something off.

Looking back, she realized that Kaguya was on the ground, suddenly looking weak and ill.

"Eirin...?" she asked. "What's...going..." But then she collapsed.

"Princess!" Eirin rushed to assist the princess, but she groaned in pain when her stomach unleashed another growl, only louder and more intense. Collapsing to her knees, Eirin clutched at it, cursing herself for this mistake.

It didn't help that she had felt dizzy, and ended up falling unconscious soon after.

When she regained consciousness, Kaguya was nowhere in sight, at least at first, and Eirin remembered feeling so hungry that even after she woke up, a growl from her stomach greeted her.

Ugh...why now of all times...?

She couldn't be hungry. She had to look...for...

What?

When Eirin looked up at the table, her eyes widened at what she saw; she instantly recognized Kaguya and her other student, the moon rabbit Reisen, but that wasn't what shocked her so.

They were small, so small they could fit into her fist. They were also in the process of waking up, but Eirin found herself unable to pay attention to that.

She looked at the broken vial, wondering what was in that potion she had mixed with Princess Kaguya. She was sure she had followed the instructions clearly, as the effects were supposed to be different.

And why wasn't she small?

Groans were heard, and Eirin returned to reality. Oh yes, the girls!

She quickly stood up and sat in front of the waking girls, watching as they began to return to the world of consciousness. She was relieved they were alright, and happy that she didn't have to go looking for them, but...

There was another low growl from her stomach, and, with an irritated huff, Eirin quickly rubbed it.

Kaguya and Reisen began to sit up, rubbing their heads and likely confused on what just happened. Once they were awake enough, they looked around, their expressions tired and delirious.

Then they looked up at Eirin.

"WAH!" All exhaustion disappeared from the now tiny girls, who stared up at Eirin in shock and horror. "L-Lady Eirin?!" called Reisen. "I-Is that you?"

Eirin nodded, hoping her irritation wasn't showing. "It is I Reisen," she assured. "Are you two alright?"

"I..." Reisen hesitated and looked at Kaguya. "I don't know. W-What happened to us?"

Eirin looked back down at the broken vial. "It seems the potion Princess Kaguya and I were working on went awry, though as to how, I do not understand myself."

"W-Well, is there any way to reverse this?"

"Patience Reisen, but at the moment, I cannot think of anything." It was true, Eirin couldn't understand what caused the potion to go awry. She attempted to think back to the process of making the potion, but almost came up with nothing.

Then she remembered.

She inwardly scowled as she thought of this, but her hunger clearly was to blame. She had been unable to think about anything but food, and that caused her to add a new ingredient into the potion, one that the instructions told her to not add. Another foolish move, and now--

Oh gods...she's so hungry...

In response to that thought, Eirin's stomach once more roared underneath her hand, so loud that she wouldn't be surprised if it was heard throughout the room. Once it silenced, Eirin opened her eyes and looked back down at Reisen and Kaguya, and was a little stunned at what she was seeing.

The girls were staring up at her with wide, scared eyes.

"Girls?" she questioned, especially after she saw them take a step back. "Are you..."

"Please..." begged Reisen. "D-Don't eat us."

Eat them? What--

Oh, that's right.

Eirin must've looked quite terrifying once her stomach growled, and realized that when she looked down at the girls, her eyes must've darkened in her hungered haze, and saliva must've gathered in her mouth at the thought of the girls inside her mouth and going down her throat to her awaiting stomach, looking so filling that she couldn't help but think such thoughts.

Gulping slightly, Eirin's stomach gave another low gurgle at the thought.

She smiled down at the girls, reaching out for Kaguya. "Don't be afraid girls," she soothed, picking up the princess and bringing her to her face.

"E-Eirin," she begged. "P-Please don't..."

Eirin continued to smile. "Forgive me Your Highness," she said, licking her lips as she brought the girl over her head. "I'm just too hungry to resist."

Then, she dropped the princess into her mouth.

"N-No, Eiri--" But Kaguya couldn't finish as Eirin closed her mouth, moving her around her mouth some as she tasted her.

Oh gods, the princess tasted so sweet, and it was a taste that Eirin couldn't describe.

Her stomach announced its impatience, so, with a deep breath, Eirin swallowed, sending Kaguya to her stomach.

"Mm," she moaned, licking her lips, before looking at Reisen, who stared up at her in horror and tears in her eyes.

Seeing her attention on her, the moon rabbit took another step back, causing her to fall onto her backside.

"P-Please," she begged. "Don't--ah!"

Eirin had grabbed Reisen by the ankle at this point, bringing her up to her face and opening her mouth. For a moment, Eirin wondered if Reisen would taste as sweet as Kaguya.

"L-Lady Eirin--" Eirin released her at this point, the moon rabbit landing in her mouth easily, and Eirin wasted no time in swallowing her.

Eirin giggled, licking her lips once more. "Ah," she sighed. "So delicious..."

She then began to caress her stomach, which was now gurgling like no other in satisfaction, and Eirin sighed in relief now that her hunger was cured.

Still, who knew the girls would taste so delicious?

Just then her stomach grumbled strangely, and Eirin felt something rise in her throat, making her feel slightly nauseous. Eirin barely had time to place a hand over her mouth when a large burp flew past her lips.

Oh good gods, it was a good thing no one else heard that.

Either way, Eirin sighed in relief, continuing to caress her stomach.

"Thank you girls," she said happily. "I really needed that."


	41. Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tifa with a shrunken reader

It was quiet in the bar, but then again it was nothing new at this time. Tifa much preferred it that way that any, especially now that she was in the process of washing the dishes.

Of course, a lot of things had been going on lately.

Everyone was busy with something, whether it be Cloud with his job, Barret with taking care of Marlene, and others. Tifa knew that her comrades were always busy people, in fact she herself was a busy woman with her bar, though now she didn't really have much to do.

Hell, she was even finished with the dishes faster than she thought she would.

"Ugh," groaned Tifa, wiping her hands on the nearest towel. "I'm actually hoping that someone would call in for business."

Don't get her wrong, Tifa loved her job; it paid well, she had a place all to herself, and she loved serving people, unless they were the rude and obnoxious kind, but that was what always came with bars. Tifa didn't think she would give up this job for anything, no matter how many bad days she might get while working, whether it be with the customers or some other reason.

Tifa sighed, wondering what had gotten into her.

She chuckled slightly, but it wasn't a happy chuckle. She then looked to the photo near her, looking right into the face of a young woman with beautiful (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and (s/c) skin. She was smiling with everyone else in the camera, looking so pure and kind, and Tifa could feel a downcast expression appear on her face.

"Where are you (Y/N)?" she asked sorrowfully. "Are you okay? What happened? Why couldn't you have left behind a note or _something_? You really scaring everyone, you scaring me."

(Y/N) (L/N) had always been a beloved member of their team throughout the years, though Tifa didn't really know much about her. She never talked about her past, and whenever she was asked, she would either immediately go quiet or change the subject altogether. She also would immediately become defensive whenever someone attempted to pry her for information, and eventually everyone stopped asking.

Tifa didn't need to guess to know what happened, but that didn't stop her from wanting to know more about (Y/N). She just...seemed to need time was all.

But just a week ago...without any warning, (Y/N) went missing.

She just...vanished, without any warning. There was no note, no phone call, no nothing. Two days had gone by without Tifa hearing anything from (Y/N), and although she thought nothing of it at first ((Y/N) was known for keeping to herself for long periods of time), Tifa immediately became concerned when the girl wouldn't answer her phone calls or her visits.

She always did that, and that set off alarm bells in Tifa's head.

Now it's been a week, and no one knew where (Y/N) had gone. Tifa sincerely hoped that she was alright, she didn't want to lose another friend, not like Aerith.

"Please be safe," she prayed. "We're really worried about you (Y/N)."

Of course, she got no response, so, with a heavy heart, Tifa went back to finding something else to do before business hours started.

She needed something to distract herself.

~~~

Tifa collapsed on her bed, tired as Hell. Good Gaia, who knew that today would be so...busy?

Bars were always busy, but this somehow was over the top. More than once, Tifa had to break up fights between people, more so than usual, while she had been working her ass off getting drinks to people. It was difficult, especially since she didn't have help, but she worked through it.

And now it was over, thank the Lifestream.

Though...

"Ugh..." Tifa groaned and placed a hand on her stomach, feeling it unleash a loud growl, and despite her comforting rubs, it didn't silence for several moments, and when it did, Tifa hit her head against her pillow.

"God damn it," she hissed. She knew she should've eaten something before the shift started, but she completely ignored it. Hell, even throughout the shift, she had felt her hunger gnawing at her, the noise of the bar thankfully being loud enough to drown out the sounds of her stomach.

And she was so _goddamn_ hungry.

But now, there were two more problems. It was late, and Tifa wanted nothing more but to go to bed, which would not come now that she was so hungry, and second, she had little food left.

Double god damn it!

Tifa knew she couldn't go on like this...she should've at least gotten something to eat, and for tomorrow morning, before the bar opened, and now she was paying the price for her idiocy. She really needed food, and Tifa doubted she was even going to be able to go to sleep in this condition.

So Tifa moved to get up, but then she heard a noise.

"...fa..."

Huh?

Tifa sat up, looking around her room with a confused expression. Was she hearing things? She quietly listened, hoping to hear whatever that noise was, but heard nothing. So, shrugging, she moved to get out of bed and find something to munch on for the night, but then...

"...ifa...!"

There it is again.

Tifa looked around, wondering what the hell was going on. The voice came again.

"...Tifa...! D...n...here!"

What?

Tifa looked down, and there on the floor, reaching no further than her ankle, was a familiar girl, looking up at her and waving her arms to get her attention.

Tifa was on her knees in an instant.

"(Y/N)?!" she called, staring down at the tiny girl. "Is that you?"

She held out her palm, and the tiny (Y/N) climbed onto it so Tifa could bring her up to her face. Now that they were close, Tifa could hear (Y/N) clearly.

"Yes, it's me!" she said, breathless. "I've been trying to call you for days!"

What? "H-How are you--?"

"So small?" Upon Tifa's nod, (Y/N) shrugged. "I don't know. I was practicing with some of my Materia when I went unconscious. When I woke up, I was like this, and I couldn't get back to my normal height."

What the hell? This sounded like something Yuffie would do.

She must've looked disbelieving, because (Y/N) continued. "I know it's unbelievable Tifa, but I really need your help. I only managed to get here because of my powers, but I wasn't able to call you before. I really need you to help me get back to my normal height."

Tifa was barely paying attention to her. She found herself staring at (Y/N)'s small frame, and suddenly found herself taking in her soft skin, her soft hair, and her small body, and suddenly wondered if she could run her tongue over her and see what she tasted like.

Her stomach growled again, causing Tifa to once more place a hand over it.

Hm, maybe she could...

"Um, Tifa?" called (Y/N). "Were you listening to me?"

"Hm?" Tifa flinched a little. "Of course! I'm sorry, I was blacking out some."

Understanding flashed through (Y/N)'s face. "Ah, yeah, you just got off a hard shift huh? I guess I shouldn't be asking this of you right now."

"It's fine (Y/N)." Tifa smiled at her, hoping her hunger wasn't showing. She once more felt her stomach roar again under her hand.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened. "Really? Are you sure?"

Tifa eye-smiled. "I'm sure."

She needed food. She needed to eat something. She was so hungry.

So hungry.

_So hungry._

_so...hungry..._

"Uh, Tifa?" (Y/N) called again. "Are you sure you're okay? You look weird."

The discomfort in her voice was there, and despite herself, Tifa smiled, and suddenly an idea came to mind, one that didn't leave her any time to feel guilty.

She needed to eat _something_.

Now, as if in response, her stomach unleashed another roar, so loud in fact that (Y/N) heard it. Looking at her, Tifa saw her eyes were wide, and she was staring at Tifa with horror.

Somehow, that expression made her look more delicious.

(Y/N) took a step back. "T-Tifa, don't you d--ah!" Tifa had locked her into a fist at this point, and brought her closer to her face, her tongue slowly coming out. "T-Tifa, no--"

Tifa interrupted her by running her tongue over her tiny frame, causing a groan of disgust to escape the tiny girl. As soon as her tongue hit her, Tifa nearly moaned at her taste.

She tasted so sweet, like cinnamon rolls and frosting, and her stomach rumbled at the thought.

She licked her lips. "Don't worry," she said.

"What are you--mmph!" Tifa had shoved (Y/N) head first into her mouth, proceeding to slowly suck her in further.

Her legs kicked ferociously, and Tifa could faintly hear her curses from inside her mouth, but she easily ignored this as she took in her taste.

Oh Gaia, so...yummy...

Finally (Y/N)'s feet were completely in her mouth, and she sucked with a newfound enthusiasm until she heard her stomach announce its impatience once more.

Tifa smiled. _Here we go._ She pushed (Y/N) to the back of her throat, and with a deep breath, tilted her head back and swallowed.

She felt her throat bulge in response, and (Y/N)'s curses silence. Sighing, Tifa relaxed, rubbing her stomach as she licked her lips.

"Delicious," she said, her stomach now going off like no other, until eventually she felt a burp coming.

She quickly covered her mouth as it finally flew past her lips.

"Oh wow," she said. "That was loud one. Well, that happens after every good meal after all."

Tifa smiled, but then looked back down at her stomach.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)," she said. "I didn't mean for it to be this way. I was just..." She clutched her stomach, which was groaning like crazy now. "I was so hungry. I hope you would understand."


	42. Zero Two (DARLING in the FRANXX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero Two with a shrunken Ichigo

Well, this was fucking perfect.

You honestly didn't know what the fuck your superiors were thinking when they decided they needed to do some more tests on one of the Parasites, specifically the powerful Parasite known only as Zero Two. Now, while you weren't their handler, you were one of the many people who oversaw their growth, and took a special interest in Zero Two.

You knew she wasn't human, in fact she didn't even have a father or a mother, but you weren't interested in her because of her nature. You were interested because you felt a sort-of odd connection with the pink-haired Parasite.

Even though you have never spoken to each other.

But now...

"(Y/N)," you heard one of your superiors call behind you. You slowly turned around to face Dr. FRANXX, a strange old man who always gave off this strange vibe that you never liked. He always seemed lost in his own delusions, willing to do whatever it took to create the perfect weapon.

You disliked him the moment you saw him, but he was still your superior, so you had to answer to him.

"Yes sir?" you called, placing your hands behind you.

Dr. FRANXX stared at you a moment before handing you something. "I would like you to give this little girl a try," he said. "It can be over anything you want, but I expect the full results once it is over, do you understand?"

You blinked, confused on what was in the box he had given you. "What is in here s--"

"Do you understand Miss (Y/N)?"

You did your best to not tense or show how uncomfortable you looked. "Of course sir. When would you like me to go?"

"Anytime would be appropriate," said the old man as he turned away. "Oh, and one more thing. More instructions will be in the box after you open it, so be sure you follow them carefully. Again, I want the full results after this."

You blinked again as the doctor walked away, before quickly saying "Yes sir", quickly relaxing once he was gone. You released the sigh you hadn't realized you had been holding before looking down at the box in your hands. What could the doctor be up to now, you thought as you continued to stare at the box. You didn't want to open it, but your superior would surely be up your ass if you didn't. So, bracing yourself, you removed the tape and opened the box.

...Huh?

A...gun?

You gingerly picked up the gun and examined it closely. It was white in color and had a knob at the end that held some kind of glass ball, and the top contained a container full of some energy that you didn't recognize.

What the hell is this thing?

Looking into the box, you spotted the sheet of paper, and pulled it out. Placing the gun back in the box, you began to read the contents.

_I haven't come up with a good name for this yet, but I am hoping to use this technology to shrink the Klaxosaurs in battle. First, I need you to test it out for me and show me a demonstration. I do not care what you use it on, just make sure it works._

_DR. FRANXX_

What the hell? A shrink gun?

This man really was out of his mind now.

You really didn't think it was possible to shrink something, and you never thought you would see the day. But then again, you never thought alien creatures existed until those damn monsters arrived, and Dr. FRANXX wanted to see if this would work. But why you? Why couldn't another one of your superiors do it?

You were small fry after all.

You sighed to yourself. "Well, guess I better get this over with." You then stood up and walked out of the room, seeing if you could find something to test the gun on.

All the while, you prayed this wasn't another demented prank on the doctor's end.

~~~

The first thing you heard as you walked through the blindingly white corridors was grumbling, which got louder the closer to got to rounding the corner. When you did round the corner, you saw a familiar blue-haired girl standing in the doorway of a hospital room.

Ah, Ichigo.

You frowned when you saw her. You were never particularly fond of the girl, as she always made it her personal mission to make Zero Two's life a living hell, and all because of her jealousy that the boy she liked liked Zero Two instead. She had even complained to Nana, one of your coworkers, once that she would not go on another mission if Zero Two was going.

While you could understand jealousy, that girl was taking it to a whole new level, so she got annoying very, very quickly.

And without you realizing it, the gun was on and pointed directly at Ichigo.

Said girl turned to face you when she heard your footsteps. "Oh, Miss (Y/N)," she called. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing some errands," you said, stopping in front of her. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo didn't answer at first, then she turned back to look through the window of the room within. "I'm checking on Zero Two."

You blinked, before looking through the window yourself.

You immediately frowned. Zero Two was on the bed staring at absolutely nothing, and boy did she look worse for wear. She looked exhausted, but somehow couldn't get the rest she so wanted, and she even looked like she was in pain.

Your eyes narrowed. "Do you know what they're doing?" you asked.

Ichigo turned to face you. "You weren't told?" she asked. When you shook your head, she turned back to the window. "The superiors are testing her. They want to see if she will break ever since she made that...mistake in the last battle."

You said nothing, watching as Zero Two began to move around the room anxiously, a hand on her stomach. Her face contorted with discomfort, and even though no one could hear it, you knew what was going on.

Zero Two was starving, and faintly, you thought you heard her stomach give out a growl.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice as she continued. "I suppose it's what she deserves for almost getting one of our teammates killed."

You turned back to her. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Ichigo actually looked offended when she turned back to you. "I mean she nearly killed Hiro, that's what!"

Oh, Hiro, the boy she liked.

"I'm sure it was an accident," you said.

"It was no accident," Ichigo snarled. "She knew what she was doing, and she did not care about Hiro's well-being at all!"

"Ichigo, you need to calm down," you urged, subconsciously placing your hand on the gun in case she did something that would put you in danger.

"I can't calm down!" she hissed, glaring at you. "She nearly killed Hiro!"

"And I understand that, but--"

"Stop defending her!" Ichigo moved towards you, and the next few seconds were so quick, you barely understood what had happened until it was already too late.

You lifted up the gun and pulled the trigger, and suddenly there was a bright green blast. When you vision cleared, you had to blink your eyes rapidly to get rid of the bright spots in your vision, and when you did that, you realized Ichigo was gone.

Oh no...

"Ichigo?" you called, looking around frantically. Oh god if your superiors found out of this, you were not going to hear the end of it--

Then you looked down, and your mouth parted in disbelief.

What...the...?

There, lying on the ground, unconscious, and now barely reaching your ankle, was Ichigo.

You blinked once, then twice, then looked to the gun in your hand.

_Oh my god,_ you thought. _It worked. It really worked!_

But when you looked back at Ichigo, you felt worry replace that awe.

"Um," you began, gently tapping the now tiny girl with your foot. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

No answer.

Eyebrow raised, you got on your knees and poked at Ichigo, but once more didn't get a reply. So, you picked her up and looked at her closer.

Ah, yup, she's still breathing.

That was good, you supposed. Still, it never left your mind that this girl had been attempting to hurt you seconds before.

Resorting to violence on those who weren't involved now, huh?

Just what should you do with her?

You stood up at this point, seeing Zero Two still pacing in her room and looking very, very hungry. You looked between Ichigo and the other normal-sized girl, and that's when an idea came to mind.

How convenient.

So, walking to the door, you pressed in the password on the codepad before walking into the now open room. As soon as she heard the door open, Zero Two spun around the face you, snarling and looking ready to pounce on you the moment you got too close.

"Calm down Zero Two," you said calmly. "I have something for you."

Zero Two's eyebrows furrowed, but her hostility did not disappear even when you proceeded to move towards her bed. Without taking your eyes off her, you placed Ichigo on the bed, slowly backing away after that.

"It should help you," you said, finally walking out the door. "Hope you enjoy."

You didn't wait to hear Zero Two's reply or see her expression as you closed the door behind you, hearing the lock automatically slide into place, and walked away.

You need to try this on something else now so Dr. FRANXX wouldn't become suspicious.

You didn't care though, not anymore. Either way, things were bound to be interesting.

~~~

As soon as you left, Zero Two had looked directly on the bed, seeing a shocking sight.

Ichigo? What was she doing here? And why was she so small?

Zero Two didn't know what you were up to, and wasn't sure if she could trust you. After all, those damn scientists locked her up in here and left her without food for a long time, and she was _starving_!

As if in answer, her stomach roared under her hand, causing her to moan in pain and clutch her stomach even tighter.

Your words continued to echo through her head too. Help her? How was a small Ichigo supposed to help her?

Was she really expecting her to eat that tiny thing?

Zero Two would've much preferred something sweet.

Her stomach growled again, and Zero Two hissed.

God damn it!

She really needed to eat something!

Zero Two walked towards the bed, now no longer caring about what this could mean for her. She immediately swiped the tiny Ichigo into her head and looked at her, wondering how this could be food.

It looked exactly like Ichigo, but Zero Two wasn't in the mood for questions.

She was too hungry. She needed to eat, now!

So, immediately, Zero Two opened her mouth and forced the tiny Ichigo inside head first, taking a moment to taste her before finally deciding to suck her even further into her mouth. As soon as she was in, Zero Two felt herself moan in pleasure at the taste.

Hm, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

She then proceeded to move her around her mouth a little more, taking pleasure in the wonderful taste the look-alike gave off, how soft the skin was, how tasty--

Her stomach roared again, impatient.

Grasping it, Zero Two finally took a deep breath, tilted her head back and, until she felt the look-alike hit the back of her mouth, swallowed her whole with a loud gulp.

Zero Two sighed in relief as she felt the look-alike trail towards her stomach, which was already starting to feel relief at being full. Relaxing her grip on it, the pink-haired Parasite sat down on the bed and proceeded to gently rub her stomach, which was now groaning like tomorrow didn't exist in satisfaction.

So much better.

Zero Two reminded herself to thank that strange woman for leaving behind that strange food for her.

Her stomach gave off a strange sound, and before Zero Two could react, unleashed a loud, lasting burp.

"Oh!" Zero Two covered her mouth in surprise, and prayed that no one heard that. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if someone did.

However, she sighed in relief when she heard no one coming, and thankfully there were no actual cameras in the room to have witnessed this, so Zero Two was no longer concerned.

She patted her belly again.

"That was delicious," she mused, turning to face the door now. "I wonder how she even got something like that."

~~~

It was done.

You managed to find another item to test the gun on so as to not draw any suspicions, and at the moment were about to present it to Dr. FRANXX, who you were waiting to arrive from his rooms.

Meanwhile, you wondered how Zero Two took the gift you left her.

It would be a relief to all of them that they would no longer have to deal with Ichigo now, though a part of you felt guilty.

You quickly brushed it off though.

It wasn't going to matter, it never would.

Ichigo had only done more harm than good after all.

Oh well, Ichigo was beneficial to helping Zero Two with whatever fucked up experiments your superiors were doing on her.

No one would know, and you liked it that way. 


	43. Tsumugi Shirogane (Danganronpa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was made months ago, so please do not assume that requests are open yet.
> 
> *Requested by CrystalChinchilla on Wattpad*
> 
> Tsumugi with a shrunken Kaede

Ugh.

This was so fucking annoying.

Tsumugi had been hoping on getting some of her cosplay projects done before the end of the day, but now it’s been four hours and she hadn’t even touched her tools.

That was unusual, even for her, still Tsumugi knew what the problem was, and it irritated her to no end.

She looked towards the kitchen that had been designated as hers, wondering what the hell was going on. There was no food there, thanks to her own stupidity of not getting more food thanks to her “dire” need to get to her cosplays, and now, it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

And her stomach.

“Ugh…” Tsumugi’s face scrunched up in discomfort at the thought of food, which made her empty stomach growl loudly in response. Placing a hand on it, she roughly sat down on the nearest chair, gripping her stomach quite roughly as she willed it to shut up. Eventually, at a painful pace, it silenced, and Tsumugi glared down at it before removing her hand.

“Hah...what time is it?” she asked, glancing at the nearby clock. Lunch had passed long ago, and Tsumugi decided to fucking miss it because she wanted to keep coming up with ideas for future projects. Her eyes widened when she saw the time.

“2:14?!” she exclaimed, eyes boggling in disbelief. “Dinnertime is not until six more hours!”

Tsumugi’s stomach chose that moment to growl again, causing Tsumugi herself to growl in irritation before quickly rubbing it.

She was so _hungry_.

She couldn’t wait six hours for dinnertime.

It was too fucking long.

There had to be _something_ she could snack on until then, or at least something to keep her stomach occupied until that time came.

Running a hand through her long hair, Tsumugi got up and walked towards the kitchen, praying she would find something. As soon as she entered, she walked towards the fridge, which she opened quickly, looking for anything that could satisfy her for the time being.

But the only things she saw were a half-empty jug of orange juice and other drinks.

Tsumugi growled. “God damn it!” she hissed, resisting the urge to punch the nearest object.

Her stomach grumbled once more.

Tsumugi hissed once more, hastily grabbing the orange juice.

“Well,” she mused, “this will have to do.”

Opening the carton, Tsumugi brought the rim to her lips, taking gulp after gulp of the orange juice until she could drink no more. It took a moment afterwards to realize that she had drunk so much that some of the juice had trailed down her chin. Rolling her eyes, she quickly wiped her mouth before discarding the carton.

Now she could only hope that it would keep her stomach quiet for the time being.

Of course, when Tsumugi went back to her workroom, her wishes were easier said than done, as her stomach continued to grumble like crazy even with the orange juice, which caused her to spend the next several minutes sitting on her chair, her face scrunched up in pain as she rubbed it.

“God damn it,” she groaned. “It’s getting worse. At this rate--”

Suddenly a crash was heard.

Startled, Tsumugi looked up, realizing that the sound had come from her bedroom. That’s strange, what could’ve caused that--

Hold on.

Getting up, Tsumugi rushed towards her bedroom, heading towards her closet. Upon opening it, she spotted that the jar she placed in there earlier had fallen, freeing the person trapped inside of it.

Tsumugi frowned. How typical.

Kneeling down, she grabbed the now destroyed jar’s content and held her up to her face. She was limp in her hold, but she was conscious, which was saying something.

“Awake are you?” she asked, not getting a response. “How typical of you Kaede Akamatsu.”

Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist who thought she was being so clever. Tsumugi had never felt so insulted in her life that this stupid girl had thought she could outplay the Mastermind of this whole game, so it had been hilarious seeing her plans fail so miserably, even seeing her like this.

Of course, Tsumugi never thought it would be possible, but when she found Kaede, she had been shrunk, and by shrunk, she meant she had become small enough to easily fit in the palm of one’s hand.

Her attempts at struggling were cute to say the least, and Tsumugi had drugged her before placing her in a jar and locking her in her closet to decide what to do with her later.

Though, it seems she had forgotten about her until now.

And it seems the drugs haven’t worn off yet, which was good.

Kaede groaned, looking up at her but not seeing her. Her light purple eyes were clouded over with delirium, and Tsumugi chuckled at how hopeless she looked.

She looked much better this way.

Then Tsumugi sighed in irritation at her stomach’s constant reminders of its hunger. Kaede seemed to hear it too, for she tilted her head in confusion, her eyes still glazed over.

“Great,” Tsumugi mused irritably, quickly rubbing her now quiet stomach. “I need to figure out what to do with you and find something to keep my stomach occupied for the time being.”

That’s just fucking _great_.

Hm…

What should she do now?

She couldn’t hide Kaede again, else the girl regain her senses and put up even more of a fight. She even knew who the Mastermind was now, and that meant Tsumugi had to get rid of her somehow. She couldn’t allow her to live another day and risk her plans.

Absentmindedly, Tsumugi brought her clenched fist up and ran her tongue over it, and by extension, Kaede.

As soon as her tongue touched her, a sweet taste overcame Tsumugi’s senses. Gasping, she immediately pulled her fist away, staring at the still dazed Kaede in astonishment.

“What…” she breathed out. “What...was that?”

Did Kaede--

Loud growls filled the room, and Tsumugi looked down at her stomach once more, listening to it almost in amazement before looking back to Kaede.

It had to be her imagination, right?

Slowly, cautiously even, Tsumugi brought Kaede to her face again and opened her mouth, this time taking a slow, hesitant lick of her form.

She sighed in bliss when she detected the same taste as before.

Kaede tasted…

...so delicious!

Another growl came from her stomach, and Tsumugi smiled, placing a hand over it and caressing it lovingly.

“That’s right,” she mused happily. “You’re finally going to get something after all.”

Without another word, Tsumugi opened her mouth and brought Kaede towards it, placing her feet in first. Closing her mouth, she sucked lightly, moaning at how much stronger the delicious taste was. She then began to slowly push Kaede further in, the taste getting stronger until she was finally at her head.

Then, she was fully inside her mouth.

Tsumugi sucked in pleasure, smiling as she felt her stomach unleash another impatient, longing growl under her hand. Smile growing, Tsumugi finally gathered enough saliva in her mouth and pushed Kaede to the back of her throat.

Then, tilting her head back, Tsumugi swallowed her whole.

As her bulging throat settled back to its original position, Tsumugi sighed in relief and bliss, running her tongue over her lips to preserve Kaede’s taste.

“Wow,” she mused breathlessly. “How yummy.”

And what a relief to her stomach. Tsumugi continued to caress it as it began growling again, this time in relief that it finally had something in it. The hunger was finally gone for the time being, and Tsumugi couldn’t have been anymore happier.

“I should’ve done this sooner,” she thought out loud. “That way the little bitch wouldn’t have been a problem for me earlier.”

Tsumugi then hiccuped, feeling something arise from her stomach, which growled quite peculiarly, and suddenly she felt nauseous.

“W-What?” Tsumugi looked down at her stomach, her free hand over her mouth as she feared the worst. “What’s...happening…?”

Was her food fighting back? No, that couldn’t be, she shouldn’t have that much time to recov--

Then a loud, long burp flew past her lips.

“Oh!” Tsumugi gasped, covering her mouth once it was over, praying that no one heard. “Good god…what a relief.”

Nothing was wrong after all.

That’s good.

Tsumugi patted her active stomach one last time before walking out of her room, smile on her face.

“I need to figure out how she got so small,” she said. “This will make things much more interesting and benefiting for me in the long run.”

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To CrystalChinchilla: I am so, so sorry that this is late! I haven’t been doing very well these past couple months, and I later found out that I developed mild-moderate depression as a result of pent-up stress throughout the summer. Don’t worry though, I am getting treatment through counselling and prescribed medication, so I’m hoping to feel better soon so I can get back to writing and my studies, as it’s been taking a toll on my energy, which would leave me feeling tired and anxious (and thus turn me away from what I love doing and what I should be doing).
> 
> Now, I know a user named jajastemen of Wattpad has requested me to do Fubuki and Tatsumaki from One Punch Man months back, however I do not believe I will be able to do that one as I cannot come up with a good setting and plot for it. So, I apologize, but I’m afraid I cannot do your request.


	44. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself (Overlord)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renner with a shrunken maid reader

“Alright, good night to you.”

“Good night.”

Her beloved personal bodyguard, Climb, left her room shortly after, and Renner, the Golden Princess of Re-Estize, could only watch longingly. Of course, it was his duty as her bodyguard to leave her be when it was time for her to retire, and it wouldn’t do well for her reputation to keep her bodyguard with her at late hours, no matter how much she wished otherwise.

Oh, if only they were married.

Still, Renner sometimes considered that a good thing, especially since she had more pressing matters to attend to, and having Climb here wouldn’t help her.

Not to mention what she was feeling right now.

She proceeded to walk from the door and towards her table, thinking hard as she gingerly took her cup of tea into her hands and took a small, delicate sip.

After pulling the cup away from her lips and setting it down on the tea plate in front of her, she thought to herself.

“Now then, the maid on duty tonight is…” The princess smiled as she remembered. “Ah yes, it’s her. The one who looks like she’s made fun of Climb.”

How cruel of her.

Renner always tolerated any insults made towards herself, especially since reacting the way she wanted to any of them would’ve blown her cover, regardless if the ones throwing those insults were members of her own pathetic family. However, she would not, and _would not_, tolerate any such insults towards her beloved Climb, not even if it was from one of her own maids.

That stupid little girl needed to be taught a lesson.

Renner hissed through her teeth. “Ugh,” she moaned.

Something roared within the room, and it didn’t take much for Renner to realize where it was coming from. Glancing down at her stomach, she placed a hand over it, listening as it growled loudly with hunger.

When it silenced, she hissed to herself again. “How odd,” she mused. “Why did the servants not bring up my dinner? That’s very strange indeed.”

Keeping a hand on her stomach, Renner stood up, wondering if she should call that stupid maid in order to get something to eat, but paused.

“She needs to be taught a lesson,” she mused. “I can’t tolerate anyone who makes fun of my Climb. I will have to punish her.”

Then her stomach gave another grumble under her hand, and Renner glanced down at it, frowning, before she sighed in defeat. “Well, I suppose I can’t do that while I’m hungry.” She sighed. “I suppose I have no choice but to have her bring me something from the kitchens.”

Her mind set, the golden-haired princess moved towards her vanity table, where the handbell sat. Grabbing the wooden handle, she rung it a few times, enough to wear the maid on duty would hear it. Then, setting it down, she waited.

…

…

...hm?

What in the name of the gods?

What was that little bitch doing?

Did she not hear Renner’s ring for her?

Renner growled to herself. How typical, still, this was concerning.

Did the maid know she was going to be punished? That would explain why she wasn’t answering her calls.

Renner could feel herself growing more irritated at this, and her mood was not helped by how hungry she was.

As if in answer, her stomach growled again, and quite loudly too.

“Ugh,” groaned Renner. “What is going on? What…huh?”

It took the princess a moment to realize that something out of place was in her room, specifically near the door. On the floor, small enough to fit the palm of her hand, and dressed in a familiar maid uniform, was her.

The maid on duty.

Renner eyed her, stunned. What in the name of the gods? Why was she…

_Why was she so small?_

Putting on her facade once again, Renner approached the small maid. The little rat didn’t seem to notice her at first, appearing just as confused as Renner at what was happening, but it didn’t matter.

Inwardly, Renner grinned sadistically. Looks like she could hold off food for a little bit, even if her stomach disagreed.

Immediately, and before the maid could understand what was happening, she was in Renner’s fist, bringing brought up to the now giantess princess’ face. She squeaked, startled and afraid, and Renner relished in it.

This was the least she deserved, after what she did.

She immediately put on a concerned face as she stared at the shrunken maid.

“(Y/N)?” she asked, concern lacing her voice. “Is that you? What’s happened?”

Predictably, the maid, (Y/N), calmed down when she noticed it was only her, the Golden Princess. “Y-Your Highness,” you greeted, fear laced in your own voice. “I...I don’t know what happened. I was heading towards you summons, but then…” She stopped there.

“But then?” Renner pressed, forcing her voice to be gentle despite how impatient she was getting.

“I...I blacked out, and when I woke up, I was like this!” The maid was teary-eyed as she looked up at Renner. “Please forgive me Princess, I don’t know what to do!”

Renner forced herself to frown sympathetically, then, “Well, let’s see what I can do. I think--”

Just then, Renner’s stomach chose that moment to growl once again. Pausing, the princess once more placed a hand over it, hating that it had to be now of all times.

“Princess?” you called, concerned. “Are you alright? Are you ill?”

Renner looked at her a moment. She hadn’t heard her stomach’s hunger? “Yes,” she quickly said, smiling slightly. “I am fine. Don’t worry about me now (Y/N), let’s be more concerned about you.”

(Y/N) still looked concerned, but smiled all the same. “You’re too kind Princess. Thank you.”

Renner continued to smile despite how frustrated she was getting inside. She needed to get this done quickly, otherwise…

She rubbed her stomach. Otherwise she’ll never be satisfied with the results.

While walking to her table, Renner took another moment to glance at (Y/N). Hm, now that she thought about it, she looked small enough to fit in her mouth, small enough for her to swallow her easily, small enough to fill her up, small enough to--

Another grumble erupted from her stomach, and Renner almost flinched.

What the...what was she thinking?!

What the hell?!

Unbeknownst to her, Renner was clutching the maid in her hand much too tightly.

“Y-Your Highness--!” you squeaked, the air forcing itself from your lungs. “I--I--I can’t _breathe_!”

“Hm?” Renner looked down at the maid, not bothering to lessen her hold. She could see how uncomfortable the little bitch was in her grasp, to her wide eyes and her tense form. However, instead of releasing her hold, Renner simply brought her up to her face and smiled unkindly.

The maid stared at her in horror.

“I’m going to kill you,” Renner said, voice dark and cruel. “Anyone who makes fun of my Climb, they will all die, including you.”

“W-What--”

Renner didn’t let her finish as she tightened her grip, and the little bitch barely had time to let out an audible cry before she finally went limp in her hold. Hm, how disappointing.

She was so weak. How typical.

The princess continued to stare at her, her blue eyes scanning her. “Now,” she mused, “what should I do with you? Should I keep you as my pet, my little pincushion maybe? I’ve always wanted to see how weak you truly are.”

She really needed an outlet right now, and Renner smiled, wondering what she should do with this little weakling first.

Hm?

Renner’s stomach roared once more, causing her to glance down at it with a tilted head. Sh allowed it to announce itself for several moments until it finally went quiet. Placing a hand over it, Renner then looked at the maid in her hand, limp, and an idea came to mind.

She smiled sadistically, a smile that she knew would terrify anyone if they had been in her room.

“I see,” she mused happily, “perhaps I do have a use for you after all, and also a way to finally punish you for your crime. Why didn’t I think of this sooner?”

Walking towards her table once more, the princess sat down, still keeping her eyes on her little victim. She stared at her for a little bit longer before opening her mouth and bringing the small maid towards it.

She touched her tongue headfirst, and Renner proceeded to slowly push her further in, loving how well she fit into her mouth as well as how she tasted.

_Dear gods, _Renner thought. _Who knew humans would taste this delicious?_

Eventually, the maid was fully inside her mouth, allowing the taste of sweet coffee and cake to overcome her senses. Her stomach growled under her hand again, impatient for its meal, and Renner smiled, chuckling slightly sadistically.

Then, with a deep breath, she tilted her head back, gathered up enough saliva, and swallowed.

She felt her prey sore down her throat until she no longer felt the bulge in it. Once it settled, she sighed, content, and licked her lips.

“Never thought you would taste delicious,” mused Renner. “Oh well, it did not change the outcome.”

Chuckling once more, Renner looked down at her stomach, which was now groaning like crazy under her caressing hand, and she smiled in satisfaction. Her hunger was cured, and she got rid of that little bitch.

“How interesting,” she then mused again. “I should do this more often once I find out how she became so small.”

A peculiar sound came from her stomach, and Renner frowned as she felt something rise into her throat. Immediately she placed a hand over her mouth, keeping her mouth shut as a burp nearly flew past.

Once it was over, Renner gasped. “Oh dear, good thing no one is here. This is not how a princess should behave.”

Still, she smiled and glanced back down at her stomach. “Of course, you should not have done what you did. You got you deserved, and I must thank you for being useful at the very end.”

Renner continued to giggle as she then grabbed her teacup and took sip after sip.


	45. Emilia Ludere (Pacify)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilia with a shrunken doll reader

How long has it been since you’ve been trapped here?

Days? Weeks? Months? Years? You couldn’t tell. You stopped counting after only five days, and you had nothing to count the coming days and nights within this cage. All you know is that you have been here a long time.

It was you, and only you, who was in this cage since you were turned into a doll, a living one thanks to the ghost girl who resided in this house.

And she hated you, so, so much.

“Why?” you whispered, burying your chin into your knees. “Why did I have to be so stupid? Why couldn’t I have just not let my curiosity get the best of me?”

How stupid you were to even step foot into this mansion. You knew that it wouldn’t be safe; after all, so many people had gone missing after they stepped foot into this house, never to be seen again. Hell, everyone had made it their mission to avoid the mansion in any way they could, but not you. You allowed your stupid curiosity about the mansion’s mysteries overcome you, and as soon as you stepped in, you sealed your fate. You had been chased around the house by the ghost of a girl named Emilia, and while you did everything you could to escape, you could not get far.

And now, you were a doll, a living one, and locked in a cage out of anger that you almost succeeded in destroying her demonic dolls.

You still remember the fear when you saw her red face and inhuman speed as she zoomed towards you, and you did not have any time to run before she grabbed you.

How stupid you were, and now you were paying the price for it.

Just then you heard a light breeze, causing you to gaze to the right. Normally the sound of a breeze wouldn’t have attracted your attention, and this breeze did sound like the rest, if not for the fact that you heard it inside the house.

And it was getting closer to you.

Eventually, the wind stopped, and the first thing you saw were the colors white and black. Immediately you recognized the cause of the breeze.

Long black hair, white eyes, deathly grey skin, a black x over her lips, and a long white dress that was ripped in several places and covered with a black substance, turning the once white dress into a disgusting grey.

Emilia.

The ghost girl floated towards the window, staring out at the night and ignoring you. Her feet gently touched the ground as she stared outside the glass, doing nothing else except staring outside. You suddenly wondered what she was thinking in that evil mind of hers, what she could possibly be hoping to do in her pointless existence.

You would soon wish you didn’t think that thought.

You had looked away after a couple seconds of watching Emilia do nothing but stare out the window. There was no point anyway, and you certainly didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her wrath again. Once was enough, and you did not want to be on it again after that first time.

And Emilia was clearly intent on ignoring you, so you had no reason to draw her attention towards you.

Though, after several minutes of her doing nothing but stare, Emilia turned around, and when you looked at her again, she was...dancing?

What?

You watched her, astounded, as she spun around the room without a care in the world, though because of the black mark on her mouth, you couldn’t tell what her actual expression was. Her white eyes remained wide open, and they showed no joy, nothing except emptiness. Yet she continued to spin around the room, not caring that you were watching her if she was even acknowledging you, and then, almost as quickly as she began, she stopped.

You found yourself staring longer than you needed to. What the hell? What was Emilia trying to do?

The ghost girl stood there for a few more moments before she moved to walk out of the room, and you were about to relax and retreat back into your thoughts…

until Emilia stopped right next to your cage.

You froze, glancing at her dress with fear, especially when she slowly turned her head to look directly at you. Her empty eyes could’ve pierced you, and you did not dare to look at her, fearing what she would do to you.

You prayed that she would go away. You did not want to be hurt.

But your hopes were in vain, as the cage door opened by itself, allowing Emilia to reach inside and grab you.

You struggled, desperately trying to break free of her hold, but again in vain, as Emilia was far stronger than you. The ghost looked hard at you, as if looking for something, and her head was even tilting back and forth, like she had never seen you before.

What the hell?

Curiosity once more overcame your fear, and you froze. What was Emilia doing? Why was she staring at you like that?

Then you heard something, something that immediately caused the fear to return as well as confusion.

Emilia also heard the sound and looked down, the both of you realizing it was coming from the ghost girl’s stomach. It growled quite ferociously, and Emilia silently placed a hand over it, listening to it growl until it finally went silent.

You then slowly looked up at Emilia’s face, confused and terrified all at once.

How? How was this possible?

She was a ghost! She wasn’t alive anymore!

So why--

Emilia looked back up at you again, and now that you were up close to her face, you could see a malicious smirk slowly form on her lips. An evil expression also appeared, and to your horror, she slowly lifted you over her head, her mouth opening just as slowly.

“No, no,” you pleaded. “No, no please!”

Emilia only looked up at you with hungry glee, then she opened her mouth wider, closed her eyes, and let go of you.

You screamed, even as you landed directly in the ghost girl’s mouth. Panic setting in, you began to push yourself out, but Emilia’s mouth was far stronger and she showed no disturbance at your actions. She then began to suck you in, taking her sweet time.

Oh god, no…

Not like this!

If your arms became trapped by your side, you’re dead!

So you began to fight harder, pushing yourself out as hard as you could. You felt Emilia growl as she felt you struggle, and you then heard the dreaded sound of a hungry stomach once more, causing Emilia to proceed to suck you in at an even faster rate.

No!

With every ounce of strength you had, you punched Emilia’s nose, the only sensitive place where you could hit from this distance. You didn’t think it would work, as Emilia was already dead, and you never tried physical attacks against her since touching her meant being turned into a doll.

But Emilia winced in pain, causing her mouth to open wide and release you. You didn’t waste another second and fell out, landing none too gently on the floor, but thanks to the adrenaline, you were able to ignore the pain as you took off running.

Behind you, you heard Emilia scream in rage and hate, and then the sound of a hurricane wind chasing after you. Hide, you need to hide, you need to hide!

You immediately ran down the stairs and towards one the doors nearest you, seeing a table that you could easily hide behind. You immediately dove behind it just as Emilia flew towards where you once were.

Growling in rage, she looked around, looking at every nook and cranny for you. When she didn’t see you, her roar of rage was so demonic you felt goosebumps form on your skin, even as she flew out of the room.

You stayed there for who knew how long, not daring to come out. For all you knew, the ghost could be on the other side of the corner, and you didn’t want to leave even though she could be gone. You couldn’t do anything against her if she found you, and you were not willing to risk that again!

However, while you sat there, praying for her to leave you alone forever, a pair of small footsteps began heading your way.

Almost screaming in fear, you saw the familiar white and black dolls looking right at you, giggling demonically and ecstasy.

“**FoUnD YoU!**” they chanted, rushing towards you and grabbing your arms and legs.

You screamed, kicking and struggling with all your might, but the demonic dolls wouldn’t budge. They carried you away from the table and towards the basement, giggling in happiness all the while and chanting evilly.

“**ShE’s HuNgRy!**” they chanted. “**AnD yOu WiLl Be ThE oNe To CuRe HeR hUnGeR!**”

“No, no please!” you pleaded, struggling all the more. “I don’t want to be eaten! Let me go! Let me go!”

But the dolls wouldn’t budge, and they continued to carry you even further into the basement, giggling still. Eventually, they stopped, but their grip did not budge, not even when you heard bigger, heavier footsteps.

You looked up in fear at Emilia’s angry face, and she stared down at you without another word, a hand on her stomach. Then, almost soon after, her stomach unleashed another loud growl, echoing throughout the room and probably through the entire house. Emilia glanced down at her stomach, then looked back to you, grinning evilly.

“**ShE’s HuNgRy!**” the dolls chanted again. “**ShE’s HuNgRy, ShE’s HuNgRy, ShE’s HuNgRy!**”

As they continued to chant those two words, Emilia reached for you, grabbing you roughly and bringing you to her face. The dolls were now cheering and laughing evilly, all while Emilia continued to grin at you.

“**No EsCaPe, No EsCaPe, No EsCaPe!**”

You tearfully stared at Emilia, pleading. “Don’t eat me, please! I don’t want to be eaten!”

Emilia’s face did not change, and through the sound of the dolls chanting, you once more heard the sound of Emilia’s impatient stomach, and Emilia heard it too thanks to how she frowned. Then, without another word, she forced you, head-first, into her mouth.

You cried, kicking your feet in a vain attempt to free yourself, but now Emilia had a better grip on you, sucking you in until your feet were fully in, then her tongue began to taste you. You squealed in disgust at the feeling of the saliva hitting you, and then heard Emilia sigh in pleasure and the accompanying sound of her stomach once more.

Then, without another moment’s hesitation, you felt Emilia’s face tilt back, and you began sliding towards her throat.

Your final word was a tearful, “No!” before you found yourself being forced down Emilia’s throat.

~~~

The ghost trailed your progress through her, smiling happily before placing both hands on her stomach, which began to groan quite actively. How odd, she hadn’t been this hungry since she was alive. Looks like her abilities were making her more alive than she thought.

Emilia jumped in surprise when she then felt a burp escape past her lips, and she giggled demonically while covering her mouth amused.

How yummy. Who knew that human dolls would be so delicious?

She would need to try this more often.

But first, more humans will have to be foolish enough to come to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so no one gets confused, I found the last name for Emilia through the notes found throughout the house in the game, and since her adoptive parents' last name was Ludere, I figured it would make sense for her to have that last name as well.


	46. Sakura Matou (Fate/stay night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Sakura with a shrunken reader

Okay, you know you may have asked this probably a thousand times by now, but you can’t help but ask again.

Why the fuck did this have to happen to you?

Why did trouble always have to find you? Or, better yet, how did you always manage to find trouble?

To put it simply, you were in a tight situation, and that situation happened to be in the form of a light purple-haired girl named Sakura Matou.

Except...this wasn’t Sakura anymore. You didn’t think so anyway.

This Sakura was too...evil, to say the least. There had been no sign of the sweet, shy, but conflicted Sakura when you looked into her eyes. However, when you called out to her, she attacked you almost as soon as she caught sight of you, forcing you to fight for your life.

And you were losing. Bad.

And worst of all?

_I can’t win, _you thought, panting in exhaustion while clutching your shoulder. _This isn’t Sakura, this is...this is…_

You didn’t want to think it, but you did.

_The Holy Grail._

You knew this just from seeing the not-Sakura’s shadow once she stepped into the light. It was large, larger than any normal shadow should be, and unlike Sakura, the shadow had long, long hair. It was ominous-looking, and you knew you had to escape.

You didn’t stand a chance against her.

So, here you were, trying to fight her off while looking for a chance to escape. Not-Sakura attacked you in multiple places at once, leaving you with little option but to deflect as many of the attacks as you could, though many of them nicked at you. Once it was over, the next onslaught of attacks was thrown at you, which didn’t give you enough time to heal yourself.

So, all you could do was just keep dodging, deflecting, and trying to find a means of escape.

That was, until not-Sakura was suddenly behind you.

Gasping, you spun around, only to be pinned in the air by something you couldn’t see. You struggled with all your might, but whatever was holding you didn’t budge. Not-Sakura stared up at you lifelessly for several moments, saying nothing.

You cracked an eye open and looked at her. “Y-You…” you wheezed, unable to finish due to how much you were struggling.

Not-Sakura said nothing for a moment longer, but then a malicious smile appeared on her face, making her empty eyes look even more sinister.

“I got you…” she whispered, loud enough for you to hear her, and it sounded so different from the Sakura you knew. “Now, you can never escape.”

You grit your teeth when you felt whatever holding you tighten its grip. “What…” You inhaled, trying to catch your breath. “What...do you...w-want...from me…?”

Not-Sakura tilted her head, like you just spoke in a foreign language. “Shouldn’t you know?” she asked. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“I…d-don’t...under...stand…” you said again, struggling.

Not-Sakura frowned again. “You don’t?” she asked. “I thought we were friends.” She then closed her eyes, shrugging to herself. “Well, it will not matter. I caught you, now it’s time.”

“T-Time for what?” you asked with whatever breath you had left.

This time, not-Sakura didn’t say a word, and only the feeling of something hitting you in the head accompanied your question.

You were immediately out like a light, but before your consciousness faded from you, you thought, _This is it, she’s going to kill me._

Maybe you were right, maybe you were wrong, it was not going to matter.

~~~

Your body collapsed to the ground as she released you, with her watching blankly as you lay on the ground, limp and unmoving. She continued to stare at you for several more moments, saying and doing nothing.

Although, she was very angry.

It seems like you forgot your promise to her.

How disappointing.

That meant that the two of you were not friends after all. That angered Sakura, because after everything she has been through, thanks to the bastards that were her family, her “friend” had the nerve to do this to her?

Huh. What should she do with you?

Sakura began to walk closer to your body, her eyes never leaving it. What she should do with you, she couldn’t decide. Should she play with you for a bit, or should she just kill you? After all, you were nothing to her, were you?

She thought about it for several more moments, then decided there was no point. She will kill you, even if she decided to keep you as a plaything. She would get bored of you eventually, so what was the point?

Sakura lifted her hand, preparing to land the fatal blow on your unconscious body, but then she froze.

She blinked, confused at why she stopped, why she was just standing there, suspended, just when she had been about to kill you. However, a certain sound caused her to look down, face filling with understanding.

Sakura relaxed her stance as she placed a hand on her stomach, which was growling quite ferociously in hunger. She rubbed it with a blank expression until it finally went silent, and even then she didn’t let up.

What is this?

What was happening? This shouldn’t have happened.

Sakura couldn’t understand.

How could she be hungry? That shouldn’t have been possible anymore, even if she was still human!

However, why did she have to get hungry now, of all times?

Sakura was going to kill you, and then this just had to happen. This shouldn’t be happening now of all times!

Why?

Just why?

Why was this happening?!

Sakura glared at your body, hating how you were not aware of the world at this time. She wanted to wake you up, to make you feel her wrath for making her feel like this now. Why did this have to happen?!

Sakura’s stomach gave another small growl, and, for a quick moment, Sakura stole another glance at you.

You had soft skin despite the cuts on you. Your hair also looked just as soft, with your clothes masking it all. Huh, you almost looked perfect enough to slide her tongue onto.

Sakura’s eyebrows shot up, just as her stomach growled again under her hand. Well then…

That gave her an idea.

With a smile, Sakura snapped her fingers, and almost immediately your body began to shrink from its normal size until you were nothing more but the size of a small doll, enough to fit the palm of her hand. Sakura eyed your shrunken body with a malicious grin, then moved to pick you up with her free hand.

You were limp against her hold, unaware of the world and what was going to happen to you.

Once she had you to her face, Sakura held you above eye level, looking at you with a smile. She then lowered you, staring at you for several more moments.

Wow, you looked much more delicious up close.

Sakura licked her lips at the thought, then, without any hesitation, she opened her mouth wide, bringing you closer to it.

You fit into her mouth without much issue, and she proceeded to suck you even further in, tasting you as you went. Her smile widened when she detected your taste, which was quite sweet, until finally you were fully in her mouth. Sakura proceeded to run you around her mouth with a smile and closed eyes, further enjoying your taste despite her stomach’s protests.

_Hm,_ thought Sakura, sad that she would no longer get to taste in you in a moment, though... _Well, this is where it ends. Bon appétit._

Then, without another thought to it, Sakura tilted her head back, causing your body to drift to the back of her mouth, and with a deep breath, swallowed you whole.

Sakura sighed once you were heading down her throat, smiling and licking her lips in happiness and satisfaction.

“Hm, who knew little liars tasted so yummy?” she mused, glancing down at her stomach.

It was churning and groaning underneath her hand, but not out of hunger. Sakura’s smile widened as the hunger disappeared almost as soon as she swallowed you.

Then she felt something force itself up her throat.

Her smile disappearing, Sakura placed a hand over her mouth, praying that something wasn’t wrong. Of course, just as she was about to assume the worst, a loud and long burp flew past her lips, surprising even her.

She covered her mouth in shock, then smiled to herself.

“That’s much better,” she mused, patting her stomach one more time before she left the area.

Now, she has more urgent matters to attend to.


	47. The Mannequin (Theater Unrest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mannequin with a shrunken indifferent reader
> 
> **Trigger warning: This chapter contains suicidal thoughts/ideations as well as implied/referenced abuse and depression, so I highly suggest you proceed with extreme caution if you are willing to continue reading this chapter. If not, please find something else to read for your own safety.******

The sound of your footsteps on the wooden floors echoed throughout the empty theater lobby, proving to be your only form of stable company in this damned place. Without looking up, you walked to the ticket booth, ignoring the whispering in your head as you took the yellow ticket sitting there.

You didn’t even look at its logo or the word it had on it. For all you know, it was probably another confusing term, but you didn’t care to find out.

Or, better yet, you _couldn’t_ care.

You had been in this damned place for so long that you didn’t know what day it was, what month it was, or even what year it was. For all you knew, it could’ve been the same month when you entered this place, even the same day, months could’ve passed, a year or two (or more) could’ve passed, and you were still here.

Trapped in a movie theater that was, for lack of a better term, in literal Hell.

There was no other way you could describe it.

And the worst part was you had no choice but to proceed, grabbing a ticket from the same ticket booth, walking down the same hallways, and giving your ticket to the same ticket taker, who guarded the way to the theaters like an unmoving statue, but would always step aside when given the ticket and only say “Thank you, please enjoy the movie” (though sometimes even that changed), like it was a simple movie theater, all while staring off into an uncertain distance, like he didn’t actually see you. He was never affected by the changes that happened around him, in fact you never saw a different expression on his face than the blank, unreadable one he always had on.

You could do nothing to help yourself in this situation as you were forced to watch movie after movie about your own personal Hell that lasted only brief seconds, things you so desperately wanted to forget, things you wanted to escape from. This theater knew everything about you, and was more than happy to torture you with those long-thought buried thoughts, even mock you for it. Afterwards, you would immediately be sent back to the beginning, facing the same ticket booth, about to face a new terror.

Those terrors didn’t just come from the so-called “movies” you had to watch, but the theater around you changed every time you looped back, from the ticket not being there the first time, to a disfigured man with a slit mouth and black voids for eyes attacking you, to the entire theater being dark with you only able to see with the flashlight you had on you. Sometimes the theater would go completely demonic with walls that appeared watery, had hanging inhuman people, and a sound that wouldn’t go away in your ears, and the curtain being pulled back to reveal a female mannequin inside when all was “normal”.

Out of all those things, the mannequin had scared you the most.

Everything about her was unnatural, from her hair, to her skin, to her dress, and even to her eyes. There had been no pupils for you to see, and her eyes consisted only of glowing white irises in pitch black scleras that would glow when the theater went dark. Her cheeks were hollow, there were scars that would’ve appeared like mascara on her eyes if it weren’t for the crack directly above her right eye and through her fine eyebrow, her body was shaped so strangely that just looked unnatural with her dress being just as unnatural in the way it hugged her body, her pink lips had no line that showed an opening to her mouth yet would sometimes form what appeared to be a malicious grin from a distance thanks to the lighting, and then there was the way she moved.

You would almost never see her move, only hear her, which sounded like strange groans. It always sounded so close to you, but you could never tell if she was directly behind you or far away, but you knew. You knew she was following you.

She had always scared you in the few times that she caught you before you could reach either the ticket taker or any of the theaters, each of which would change every time you went in one.

Each one kept torturing you with your memories, over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

You had tried to find a way to escape so many times, and each time proved futile. You could never escape from the way you came, as somehow the doors were locked and no matter how much force you put into them, how much abuse you inflicted, you couldn’t get them open. The rest of the theater presented no escape options either, the only apparent exit being the entrance.

So, you had no choice but to allow this place to keep torturing you, only to be sent back to the beginning once you either “died” or finished a “movie”. You just wanted this to stop, you wanted to be out of this place, you just wanted to _die_.

But this place wouldn’t even give it to you.

So, here you were, walking down the now familiar hallway that was just as red and dark as the entrance, possessing the same black pictures that were supposed to house posters of any movies they would show and cobblestone benches scattered here and there. You noticed that the curtain that covered the mannequin’s case was open, and as you walked past, you did not see the dummy inside.

You didn’t care. You just kept walking.

What else could this theater throw at you anyway? You couldn’t bring yourself to care anymore.

As you were about to turn left, which would lead you to where the ticket taker would be, you heard a familiar groaning sound.

You stopped. You knew that sound anywhere. It only meant one thing and one thing only.

The mannequin was nearby, but where exactly, you didn’t check.

She could try to kill you again for all you cared.

So, you continued walking again, your footsteps once more echoing throughout the place, not looking up at the empty picture frames, at the benches scattered throughout the walls, or the display case that was open. However, as you passed it, you realized that it was empty.

So she was out here somewhere.

You didn’t stop to wonder what the dummy could possibly be doing, as her behavior had become a little predictable since you became trapped here. Sometimes she would be behind you, sometimes she would be hiding in a place where she wasn’t supposed to be, she would be directly in your sight, she would suddenly appear behind you to chase you, or she would appear out of nowhere and grab you, her eyes moving unnaturally as she stared at you with her unchanging expression.

You just wished that she would hurry up and get it over with.

Nothing changed in the theater as you approached the ticket taker, who didn’t even look at you from whatever he was looking at, as usual. So, without a word like always, you held out the ticket.

“Thank you,” he said, stepping aside to let you through. “Please, enjoy the movie.”

_Yeah, fuck you that I will._

You had immediately walked past the ticket taker as soon as he stepped aside, not bothering to listen to his usual dialogue that didn’t feel genuine. At first, that creepy man had been your only comfort in this fucked up place, but now he was nothing but an annoyance, something that got in your way and, for all you know, could’ve been designed that way to torture you too.

You once again walked the hallways, looking for any theater that was open. The only way you would know when a theater was closed was if the crowd control stanchions, or rope barriers, were in front of their entrances. You could never get past them for some reason, and eventually you gave up during your many attempts to escape.

Eventually, you arrived to the very end of the right hallway, seeing that there was no barrier blocking you, so you immediately walked inside. Eventually, the movie screen and various plush red seats appeared in your vision, and you walked up the aisle to sit in the middle row of seats. Of course, you knew it wasn’t going to matter, as there was no one else here but you.

Still, it shouldn’t have been surprising to you the first time. This theater was not a movie theater that anyone in their right minds would want to visit.

You wished that you didn’t walk in this place at all.

Then, almost as soon as you sat down, the screen turned on, revealing those strange symbols that you always saw on the tickets one by one. As they went by, you wondered what new sort of hell this so-called movie was going to show you, if it would show you one of your memories or would simply mock you for it, each one no better than the other.

Then, the screen went black briefly. You then watched with a blank stare as the appearance of a blackened theater hallway appeared, the female voice you would always hear saying nothing for several moments. You found this odd, as the voice wouldn’t hesitate to mock you and laugh at your misery, but you once again didn’t think anything of it as the camera went through the theater, stopping for nothing until it stopped in front of the mannequin’s display case, to which it went inside and showed the mannequin in quite a strange position.

She was looking downwards instead of into the camera or straight ahead like normal, her hand up in front of her stomach, and as the camera got closer, you squinted. What...what was that coming from the side of her lips?

Just then, the mocking giggle of the female voice was heard.

“Enjoy…” it began with its usual, slow monologue. “You will make a great meal for her.”

What...the hell?

The screen went black once more, and before you knew it, you were back on your feet, and right back at the entrance of the theater.

You once more spotted the ticket booth, noticing that the theater was still lit from the ceiling lights, that the door behind the booth--as well as the booth entrance--were closed, but…

Something was off. And by off you mean really, really off.

Did the ticket booth somehow get bigger, or was it just you?

Though, now that you think about it, as you looked around, you realized that the door, the entrance to the booth, the hallway, and just..._everything_ was much, much bigger than you.

You looked down at yourself, then looked back to the booth, to yourself, and back again until the facts finally hit you.

Did you...did you _shrink_?

What the hell was the theater trying now?

Regardless, you walked forward, which, thanks to your height, took a much longer period of time than when you were at your normal height, and from here, you knew you were not going to grab a ticket even if you could.

Not to mention you couldn’t hear any voices in your head telling you to take the ticket and not leave it whenever that piece of paper was near. That must mean that it had to be somewhere where you could reach.

Still, why were you going to bother?

The theater clearly wanted you to keep trying so it could keep torturing you for its own amusement, and you knew that it wouldn’t do anything as long as you didn’t grab a ticket. Maybe, just maybe, if you didn’t do what it wanted, you could finally get out of here, or, better yet, end it all.

However, just as you were about to make your decision, you heard the sound of a piece of paper landing right next to you. Glancing that way, you spotted the familiar yellow ticket, but somehow it was now close to your size.

Any small hope you had was crushed, and you picked up the ticket, realizing another oddity.

There was nothing on this ticket. No symbol, no words, nothing.

What the hell was the theater trying to do now?

It probably wasn’t going to matter. You were still here, still trapped, and the theater still wanted to play with you.

Just then, you heard a growl.

Looking up, you searched for the source of those familiar groans, but, predictably, found nothing. Then, just when you were about to look away, you heard another growl, louder now, and it was then that you realized it.

That did not sound like the mannequin. These growls sounded too organic, too similar to…

You looked downwards, realizing that there were now words scribbled onto the ticket. Turning it around, you read the message.

DON’T KEEP HER WAITING. SHE IS WAITING FOR YOU.

You raised an eyebrow at this. Which “she” was it talking about?

You set down the ticket, leaning against the booth indifferently. What was the theater doing, thinking that you would just blindly obey it, no questions asked? What made it think that it could boss you around? You didn’t have to do shit, you were done.

You just wanted this to end.

So, you sat there for many minutes, staring at the front door that was supposed to lead outside. From how hard you were staring, you could’ve burned a hole through it if that were possible, and you could feel a sliver of hate as you kept your eyes ahead of you.

That damned thing had betrayed you so many times in the past, and continued to do so now. You hated it with every fiber of your being, as it was the reason why you were trapped in this place, unable to get out. It never opened for anything or because of anything, and you always believed that it was taking pleasure in your suffering, just like the rest of this damned theater.

Just then, you heard another unnaturally loud growl, causing you to look up again. It sounded closer now, but you couldn’t tell where it was coming from. Glancing down at the ticket again, you realized that the words on it have changed.

SHE GROWS IMPATIENT. IF YOU CONTINUE TO DELAY, SHE WILL NOT BE HAPPY.

You scoffed. “Fuck you,” you whispered. “Nothing you do can scare me anymore.”

You didn’t really expect a reply, but you did get it in the form of a cruel, mocking, amused laugh that once more echoed throughout the place. You raised an eyebrow.

Hold on, the words on the ticket changed again.

HOW UNFORTUNATE. LOOKS LIKE WE WILL HAVE TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY.

The hard way? What was it going on about--

Suddenly your entire vision went black with faint traces of red. You couldn’t see anything else; no outlines of anything, yourself, nothing. Not only that, but the only sound you could hear was the now familiar groaning of the mannequin as she moved, getting louder and louder in your ears until it was unbearable. You grit your teeth, wondering what was happening now, and what the writer of that ticket could be talking about.

Then, just as quickly as it happened, your vision returned to normal.

You fully expected to be back in the lobby, leaning against the ticket booth, and staring at the door that tortured you over and over with its existence, but...you weren’t.

Instead, you found yourself leaning against something smooth, unlike the worn wood of the ticket booth; you were still surrounded by the sight of red, but it was clearly a cloth instead of it just being the wall; and instead of being physically alone in the lobby like you have been before, you weren’t anymore.

Case and point? There was a familiar long black and red embroidered dress directly in your vision.

Looking upwards, you immediately knew it was the mannequin, but you honestly didn’t know what you had been expecting. The dummy looking straight ahead, maybe, but not this.

Instead of looking forwards like you expected, the mannequin was looking down at you, her expression the same as always. You stared back, confused, but not really scared. How could you be after everything that’s happened?

As you continued to stare, the mannequin suddenly tilted her head to the side, causing a groan to erupt from her. You didn’t tear your eyes away, especially as she continued to stare at you.

At this point, you were still a little confused. Why were you in here? What did the mannequin want? And what was the theater talking about on that ticket?

The mannequin suddenly moved again, bringing you from your thoughts. This time, one of her arms moved, with the hand positioning itself on her thin belly. She also tilted her head to the other side, causing another groan.

But then you heard something else after that groan, a groan that not did not sound like the ones when the mannequin moved.

It was loud, sure, but this one sounded strange, familiar, and again quite organic. Your eyes widened a little as you finally recognized the sound.

It was a growl from a hungry stomach.

But how? How was this possible? The mannequin wasn’t human, there was no way she could generate those things!

Though, then again, this theater enjoyed messing with you.

Why did you even think that it would be anything different? It was not done tormenting you, and apparently never will be.

The stomach growl went on for quite an impressive while, all while the mannequin continued staring down at you, hand on her active middle. Eventually, it went silent finally, and at this point, you spotted something coming from the mannequin’s lips, something you recognized as drool.

You slumped, realizing what was about to happen. Maybe, just maybe, this will finally stop after this.

Suddenly you were in the mannequin’s other hand, somehow not making a sound this time as she looked upon you, her irises twitching unnaturally inside the blackened sockets, but you knew that she was looking at you like she probably would a toy, or, in this case, a piece of food.

Then, with a horrific sounding creak, her lips finally parted, revealing the surprisingly organic mouth inside, with a moving tongue, teeth, and saliva coating the entirety of it. You kind of stared, transfixed, as you were forced inside of it, the saliva immediately coating you as soon as you were in. You then began to sail on the tongue towards the back of the mouth, where you could hear the sound of a hungry and impatient stomach. Then, without any hesitation once you were in, you were swallowed, heading towards the organ.

It was really tight going down, but you didn’t fight all that much. Eventually, after what felt like forever, you were free, landing on something soft and groaning.

You looked around. It was strange, that the mannequin had such an organ, but it didn’t surprise you anymore.

Faintly, you heard moaning in pleasure, especially as the stomach began to groan in satisfaction, and you knew that the mannequin was rubbing her stomach with bliss, with her giggles somehow making their way to you.

You leaned against the wall at this point. Was it finally over? Were you going to finally get out of here?

Not the way you expected to go, but you were willing to take what you could get.

Eventually, with the stomach growling around you, your vision went black, and finally you couldn’t hear the stomach anymore.

Was it over?

Did you finally manage to escape?

Did you--

Hold on.

You opened your eyes, immediately recognizing a familiar red entrance and ticket booth ahead of you.

You could’ve screamed. It was not over, was it?

And as you heard another familiar organic growl, you sighed.

You were still trapped. It was not going to be over anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made this one more depressing and potentially triggering than the others I have written, and I apologize for that, but that’s just what this game felt to me as a whole.
> 
> For those of you who are confused, Theater Unrest is a horror game based off the creepypasta “The Theater”, in which you are trapped in a theater that is apparently haunted. It also causes you to loop back to where you first started over and over, which gives you the feeling that you are trapped in your own personal Hell (at least that’s my take on it). I highly suggest you either read the creepypasta or check out the game for yourself and decide what to make of it, because (I will admit) the game is a little confusing, especially the ending, which is why this one is based off my theory of the game, so please don’t take what I’ve written here as actual fact.


	48. Irina Chernenko/Ukraine (Hetalia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by Multiple_Fandom_Writer*
> 
> Irina/Ukraine with a shrunken Nyo!Canada/Madeline
> 
> Note: Although Ukraine does not have an official name in canon, I’m deciding to name her Irina Chernenko as that was one of the names Hirokatz Himuruya wanted for her. Nyo!Canada will also have the name of Madeline Williams in this. Finally, keep in mind that I am not much of a history or geography nerd, so some information in this chapter may be biased.

Irina thought that things couldn’t have gotten anymore stressful as of late.

She knew that she wasn’t the most powerful country, nor was she the healthiest. In fact, when you have a literal ghost city that was still one of the most radioactive places on earth, you tend to not exactly be healthy every day. It was always something that Irina had to deal with since the explosion that caused that radiation.

It didn’t matter that she was the oldest sister of Russia and Belarus, who were far more healthier than she was. She still had to be the one to take the blunt of it all.

But Irina didn’t want it any other way. Anything was better than her sweet little brother and sister being forced to suffer from this. She wouldn’t wish this upon anyone, not even her worst enemies.

Still, that didn’t mean that she would wish for her woes to go away, like any human being.

Take right now for instance.

Ukraine was sitting at the dining table near her kitchen, wondering what she was going to do. She was too busy with work to properly take care of herself, she knew that, but that she always knew her limits!

Well, kind of…

Irina sighed, cringing in pain when she heard her stomach loudly growl in hunger. Moaning in discomfort, she placed a hand over it in an attempt to quench the pain, but even then it wouldn’t go away for quite a few seconds. When it did, she could only sigh.

Oh why did she think it would be a good idea to forget to get food?

Irina sighed again, mentally slapping herself for thinking that she did not need to get any, again. Oh why did she have to be so forgetful sometimes, so prideful even? She didn’t want to bother her siblings in any way; after all, her dear little brother was a powerful country, and Belarus was able to take care of herself, so it just didn’t feel right to Irina to bother them when she was supposed to be the strong big sister like she always had been ever since their mother disappeared.

How Irina misses her mother, and her cooking. Kievan Rus was always a wonderful mother to her children, singing them lullabies, comforting them whenever they were scared, protecting them, teaching them how to read and write, teaching them how to take care of themselves, always made such delicious food, and even now, hundreds of years later, Irina could only attempt to make her mother’s food the way she used to for herself and her siblings.

At the thought of that, Irina’s stomach growled again, louder and longer than before, and Irina groaned in pain while clutching onto her stomach harder.

“Oh…I’m so hungry…” she moaned before sighing again. “What am I going to do?”

She didn’t have time to cook, didn’t have time to shop either, and she was. So. Hungry!

What was she going to do?!

There must be something she could eat!

Just then, Irina looked at the jar she had on the counter, which held a strange item inside. Blinking, she quickly reached for the jar, easily ignoring the jiggling of her large breasts as she grabbed the top of the jar and brought it closer to her on the table, looking at the contents.

At first glance, the content would appear to be a little realistic-looking doll with long pale blonde hair that was held in pigtails, a red hat on her head, maple leaf hairpins in her bangs, glasses, lavender eyes that were currently closed in slumber, a red sweater over a dark purple professional jacket, white shirt, and black tie, the matching purple skirt, long white socks, and brown laced boots. Many who would see the little doll would immediately think that it was just that, a doll in a jar that looked very real.

But for Irina, the doll was a real person, specifically a fellow nation named Canada, or Madeline Williams as she was known to humans.

Irina didn’t know how it happened, but she had found Madeline at this size one day and, in a panic, brought her home and put her in a jar. It wasn’t like she knew where she could put her! She was so small, and for all Irina knew, she could’ve been something else entirely, probably a look-alike of said female nation.

Though she wasn’t so sure anymore.

Almost as soon as she placed the jar in front of her, Irina saw Madeline’s eyes twitch, meaning that she was regaining consciousness. Irina didn’t know what she was doing, but she couldn’t help but watch, transfixed, as the little Madeline slowly regained consciousness, her pretty lavender eyes opening. Her long eyelashes seemed to caress her cheeks when she was sleeping, now that Irina thought about it, and she suddenly thought once again that she really looked cute, something she could eat right up.

Wait, what?

The little Madeline, now that her eyes were open, looked around her, clearly confused and disoriented as she tried to name her surroundings. Her eyes looked at Irina for a moment before looking away, still not quite awake yet.

That was until Madeline did a double take at Irina, her eyes now wide open and full of shock and disbelief, the sleepy and disoriented expression now long gone.

“W-WAHH!!” squeaked Madeline, jumping about a foot into the air (well, what could be considered a foot into the air from her current height), and causing her to collide with the side of the jar. This didn’t seem to snap her out of her shock as she kept exclaiming to herself, “I-I-I have to be dreaming! There’s no way that I’m looking at a giant Ukraine. Come on Madeline, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!”

Irina could only watch in bewilderment as Madeline continued to madly ramble to herself, as she tried to pinch herself awake, and even as she slapped herself a couple times when the pinching didn’t work. Eventually, she stopped, and was now staring up at Irina with a blank look.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” she asked, and Irina didn’t know if Madeline was asking her or if she was asking herself, but she answered anyway.

“No, you’re not,” she said.

Madeline went back to staring at her blankly for several seconds before she went limp against the jar. “Oh no...what did you do now, America? What did you do to me now?” she asked herself, her eye twitching in her still-present shock and disbelief.

Irina couldn’t help but smile at how adorable the little Madeline was being despite the situation. Come on, she couldn’t help it! The little personification of Canada was so cute that she really wanted to eat her up!

...hold on, why was she thinking that--

Irina’s stomach growling brought her back to reality, and suddenly she remembered how _hungry_ she was. She had to admit that the little Madeline looked really delicious with her smooth, creamy skin, her lustrous hair, and the fact that her body appeared small enough to fit her mouth, yet big enough to fill her stomach.

Her stomach gave another growl at the thought.

Hm, maybe a little taste wouldn’t hurt.

Without another word, Irina grabbed the jar and lifted it up, bringing a startled Madeline back to attention. Then, Irina opened the lid of the jar, rolling Madeline around a little, but not enough to hurt her.

Wow, now that Irina thought about it, Madeline looked even tastier now that she had a better look at her.

Once again, her stomach gave a little grumble at the thought.

“Um, Ukraine?” Madeline asked uncertainly. “What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Irina just smiled. “You just look tasty, that’s all.”

“Wait, wha--” It was at that moment when Irina’s stomach chose to answer Madeline’s question, growing so loudly under Irina’s hand that it could be heard throughout the room. Madeline stared at Irina’s stomach, eyes wide with horror, but Irina only smiled at her.

“You see?” she asked. “I think you would make a very tasty treat, wouldn’t you agree?”

Before Madeline could even attempt to understand what was going on, Irina had lifted the jar above her head and tilted the opening towards her now open mouth, shaking it so Madeline would come falling out.

Unfortunately, little Madeline was hanging on.

“Ukraine, what are you doing?!” she yelled fearfully. “This isn’t funny!”

Irina only giggled, her mouth still open as she continued shaking the jar, causing Madeline’s grip to weaken more and more until finally she was in free-fall.

She squealed in fear as she fell towards Irina’s open mouth, landing on her soft tongue without too much injury. However, before Madeline even had a chance to recover or attempt to escape, Irina closed her mouth.

Irina nearly moaned at Madeline’s taste; she tasted like that maple syrup she loved so much, very sweet. She continued to suck on her until she heard her stomach give another loud, impatient growl. So, after setting the jar, Irina took a deep breath before tilting her head back and swallowing.

Her throat bulged as Madeline’s small body sailed down the esophagus and towards her eager stomach. Once she was no longer in her mouth, Irina sighed in relief, running her tongue across her lips in delight while also placing a hand on her stomach, which was now groaning like crazy, but this time it was not of hunger, but of satisfaction and relief. Irina smiled as she felt this.

“Wow,” she mused. “I never thought you would taste so delicious, little Canada. I don’t know if it was because I was so hungry, but I must thank you for curing my hunger.”

Her stomach groaned even louder, as if in response, and Irina could only giggle as she continued to rub her stomach tenderly, but she froze when she felt a little sick.

W-What…? Irina’s stomach got louder the sicker she got, and she could only place a hand over her mouth in fear.

What? Did she make a mistake? Did her stomach not like her meal?

Then, before she could stop it, a loud burp burst through Irina’s lips, loud, uncontrolled, and very long. When she was finished, she could only be thankful that she was the only one in the house.

She immediately covered her mouth in surprise. “Oh dear, excuse me!” she said, blushing in embarrassment. “Thank goodness no one was in the house. That would’ve been so embarrassing!”

Then Irina looked back down at her stomach, continuing to caress it as it continued to grumble in satisfaction. “That’s a relief, though. Hm, I wonder how she got so small in the first place? Maybe I can try it out on some other people? Ah, maybe I should try it on criminals! That’s a good idea!”

Irina giggled at the thought, continuing to hold her active stomach with both hands, though first, before she could carry out her plan, she would need to figure out how Madeline became so small indeed, and how she could use it on other criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a lot of fun with this one, so I might make a part two in the future, only with more prey. I hope this was to your liking Multiple_Fandom_Writer! Thank you for making this request!


	49. Fem!Kokichi Oma (Danganronpa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by Tweek_Lover on Wattpad*
> 
> Fem!Kokichi with a shrunken fem!Shuichi
> 
> I’m going to try something different here, and that involves genderbent characters. So, let’s see how it goes.
> 
> Also, just to avoid confusion, Kokichi will have the name of Keiko, especially since while I looked up Kokichi’s name and it has the possibility of being a unisex name (that I’m aware of), it still felt too masculine to me, not to mention Kokichi felt like a “Keiko” to me personally. Meanwhile, Shuichi will have the name Sachiko.

Keiko wasn’t sure what was going on, or how it happened, but she doubted that she even cared.

Instead, all she could feel was curiosity and amusement as she beheld the object she was holding in one hand while sitting down in a chair.

Well, not an _object_ per say, but rather a person, and a shrunken one. Particularly one that she knew very well.

Sachiko Saihara, the Ultimate Detective.

Both girls looked at each other, with one with the above mentioned amusement and curiosity and the other in awe and worry. Now, you may be wondering how exactly Sachiko came to be in this position?

Well, to be perfectly honest, Keiko didn’t know, though she did have a good idea that a certain Ultimate Magician was involved, and Keiko wouldn’t put it past Himiko to manage something so outrageous. Of course, she did find Sachiko wandering around in this room when she first came in, and was pleasantly surprised to see such a sight.

Now, Sachiko did try to run, but due to her current height, Keiko was easily able to grab her.

And so, here they were.

Keiko proceeded to move Sachiko over her head, from side to side, and even downwards, her smile growing all the while.

“My my,” she said, giggling. “You’re so cute! I didn’t realize you could get this small, but I like it!”

Sachiko proceeded to struggle against her grip. “T-That’s nice, but...can you let me go now?”

Keiko frowned, a sad expression on her face. “Are you sure?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you sure you want me to drop you right here? I don’t know if you noticed, but compared to me, that’s a long fall for you.”

At this, Sachiko looked downwards, realizing how far up she was from her current position. She immediately froze up.

“T-That’s not what I meant and you know it!” she said. “I mean it, could you put me down please? This isn’t comfortable!”

Keiko’s sad frown deepened. “But you’re so cute though,” she protested. “I’ll feel like I just want to eat you up.”

Sachiko deadpanned. “Ha ha, very funny.” She crossed her arms.

Keiko grinned. “I mean it though,” she said. “I really do want to eat you up!”

Sachiko said nothing to that, instead sighing irritably and rolling her eyes, but she didn’t notice at first how Keiko’s smile darkened as she said those words.

Now, Keiko was known by her peers to be a liar, and a liar she is, so it was only natural that no one would be able to believe anything she says, but this time, it was different. Very, very different.

Case and point?

While Sachiko wasn’t looking, Keiko glanced down at her stomach, placing her free hand over it as she listened to it growl in hunger. She didn’t really eat earlier, mostly because she didn’t feel like it, though now she was glad she didn’t.

For some reason though, Sachiko didn’t seem to hear the sound, but it wasn’t going to matter. Keiko was hungry, and there was no way this cute little meal was going to run from her.

So, without another word, she proceeded to bring Sachiko closer to her face.

Sachiko looked at her. “Keiko?” she questioned, eyebrow raised. “What are you doing?”

Keiko closed her eyes in a smile. “Nothing,” she replied in a sing-song voice. “It’s not like I’m going to eat you or anything.”

Sachiko raised a suspicious eyebrow. “You’ve said that the third time now,” she said. “What are you doing to do, Keiko?”

Keiko grinned, a malicious one, and it was so sudden that it caught Sachiko off guard. “Just as you’re thinking.” Then, her stomach growled again, louder than before under her hand.

Keiko frowned at it as she rubbed it, and this time it was loud enough for Sachiko to hear. When Keiko looked up again, she now saw that Sachiko’s face was full of shock and fear.

Somehow it made her look that much more tasty.

What exactly did other humans taste like anyway? Well, she was about to find out shortly.

“Keiko,” Sachiko began, “don’t you dare.”

Keiko grinned again. “Too late.” Then she threw Sachiko into the air.

Sachiko yelled out in surprise, unable to stop her descent towards Keiko’s open mouth nor divert the course of where she was falling. Eventually, she reached Keiko’s mouth, the latter clasping around her upper torso so she couldn’t fall (or better yet force) her out. Sachiko flinched at the feeling of Keiko’s tongue touching her, and Keiko nearly moaned at Sachiko’s taste.

She was so sweet, yet sour, but somehow it was a perfect combination. At this, Keiko’s stomach roared in impatience, and Keiko merely smiled around Sachiko as she proceeded to tilt her head back to force Sachiko further inside.

Granted, Sachiko kicked her legs in an attempt to escape, but it was nothing to Keiko, who proceeded to keep forcing the tinier girl into her mouth. Eventually, Sachiko was fully inside her mouth, and without any further hesitation, Keiko took a deep breath and gulped, swallowing Sachiko whole.

Wow, it was disappointing that she might never taste something like this again, but at least she wasn’t hungry anymore.

As for her stomach, it proceeded to groan and churn under her hand, which she then proceeded to rub lovingly, this time with satisfaction instead of hunger. Keiko smirked to herself, about to close her eyes to relax when something forced itself up her throat. Surprised, she could not even stop it as the loud burp came through.

Startled, she looked around her, hoping that no one heard that. Thankfully, she didn’t hear anyone saying anything outside, so Keiko relaxed, going back to smiling her usual smile as she now placed both hands on her stomach.

“Yummy in the tummy!” she announced, giggling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is short, but this was the only plot I could come up for this. Anyway, I hope this was to your liking, Tweek_Lover!


	50. Belle/The Cursed Student (Home Sweet Home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle/The Cursed Student with a shrunken reader
> 
> Quick note: While she is referred to as Belle by fans, The Cursed Student from Home Sweet Home does not have an official name (that I know of, for this is a Thai horror game and I wasn’t really able to find a lot of information about this character outside of the game other than what the game itself presented). Also, again, I am aware that she was cursed for a different reason in the game, but for the sake of what’s going to happen, please bear with me.
> 
> Also, I’m really sorry that I took so long in updating this. I lost any inspiration to write (I swear, depression is not a fun thing to have, especially when you really want to write), and I really couldn’t come up with a good scenario for this. Not only that, but I’ve recently got a job as a morning stocker, so I’m hoping that that will help me feel productive throughout the summer, and therefore help me write more.
> 
> Finally, I apologize for any grammar errors or if this seems rushed. I'm too tired to correct them, and just wanted to get this published.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

…

That bitch…

That _fucking _bitch…!

Belle clenched her teeth when she saw _her_ talking happily with him, Shane. Shane looked handsome as always, and it made Belle’s heart flutter, but it was immediately replaced with rage when she noticed that he wasn’t smiling and laughing with her, but with that _bitch_.

The bitch whose name was (Y/N) (L/N).

How Belle hated her. She was everything Belle wasn’t; beautiful, popular, got straight-A’s, and was wanted by everyone in the school. In comparison, Belle was plain, unpopular, got average grades, and was ignored by most of her peers.

Even Shane.

“It’s not fair…!” Belle whispered to herself. “It’s not fair! It’s not fair!”

Why did this always have to happen?! Why did _she_ always have to take everything Belle always wanted in life, even the boy of her dreams?! It just wasn’t fair!

What did that bitch even do to deserve what she had?!

Belle hated it! She hated her, she hated her existence! She needed to find a way to get rid of her!

She was not going to let her take anymore from her!

But what could she do? There were just so many ways that Belle could get rid of her, in fact she had been studying up all those rituals she could use, but even now, she couldn’t decide which one to use, especially one that would benefit her.

She needed to find something that would be effective, that would make that bitch disappear off the face of the earth, make it impossible for people to ever find her.

But what? What could actually do that?

…

Wait…

Huh?

Something loud echoed throughout the room, and Belle could only be thankful that she was alone, for she was sure she would die of embarrassment. Looking downwards, she realized that the sound was coming from her empty stomach. It was growling ferociously with hunger, thanks to Belle forgetting to eat breakfast this morning. As she placed a hand over it, an idea suddenly came to her mind.

Wasn’t there that one spell that she could try? Belle found it odd that it was there at first, but now? It looked tempting, very, very tempting.

Her stomach gave another low, short growl, and Belle rubbed it as a smile slowly spread across her face.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Wonderful. It’s perfect, how could I have not decided that sooner?”

So, standing up, Belle proceeded to walk out of the empty classroom, passing by any other student that came her way until finally she was off campus altogether and heading towards home.

She needed to get all the ingredients to make this work, and she was sure that it would if performed correctly.

~~~

By the time Belle got back home, it had been hours since she decided to skip school. So, as a result, she was not in a good mood.

Especially with her persistent and impatient stomach.

So, as soon as she got home, Belle immediately rushed upstairs to her room, placing the ingredients on her bed before taking them out of the bag one by one. Even with her impatience, she was grinning.

“Yes, yes!” she cheered to herself. “If this goes right, I will finally be rid of her, and Shane will be mine!”

Then, once all the ingredients were arranged, Belle got to work.

As the ingredients had to go in a certain way for the spell to work, Belle made sure to be very careful in preparing it, impatient as she was. Not only that, but there was also a certain ritual to follow for each one, which Belle made sure to do. As she continued, something began to feel off, and Belle smirked to herself, knowing that it was working as she went on, taking extra care to not mess anything up.

Eventually, she was finally finished, and the spell she prepared felt...perfect. She didn’t know how to describe it, only that she had accomplished it.

Trying not to smirk or show her impatience, despite her growling stomach, Belle proceeded to clasp her hands together and mutter a prayer.

“Oh great gods,” she whispered. “Help me obtain what I desire the most. Bring me what I most want, so I can help improve my life for the better. Please, bring her to me, and I will pay you back.”

Once she set her hands down, Belle waited, eager for the sign she was waiting for. She waited for a minute, then two, then three, and eventually a frown appeared on her face.

Did...did she do something wrong?

No, no, that couldn’t be. She followed all the directions. She felt the change! She couldn’t have done something wrong.

Though, just as Belle was about to fear the worst, the feeling in the room shifted, and suddenly and felt colder for a moment, then hot, then cold, then hot, and back again. Belle sat there, wondering what was happening.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, a bright flash of light momentarily blinded her, and Belle yelped.

W-What’s happening?!

The light was gone before she knew it, and Belle slowly opened her eyes, finding her room the same as it was before, only…

Belle looked down, her eyes wide with surprise until a smile slowly began to spread across her cheeks.

There, laying in front of her, now small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, and clear as day was (Y/N) (L/N).

Belle could’ve cheered. It worked! It worked!

Now she could--

Groans were heard, and Belle immediately looked down to see that the midget was in the process of waking up. She cursed; shit, if she were to wake up now, then--

She was interrupted by another, far more ferocious growl from her stomach, and it was so loud that Belle wouldn’t be surprised if the entire neighborhood could hear it. Placing a hand over it, Belle stared at it for a moment until it silenced, then looked back to the midget before her.

She smiled maliciously. Ah, of course, there was a reason the bitch was here.

By now, she was sitting up, confused and disoriented, looking around at her surroundings. “W-What…?” she whispered in a daze. “Where am…”

She then squeaked when her ankle was grabbing and she was hauled into the air. By now, she was fully awake as Belle brought her to her face.

Perfect. Now she will be the last thing she sees before Belle sends her on her way.

Her stomach growled lightly at the thought under her hand.

“H-Huh?!” The midget attempted to struggle. “L-Let me go! What’s going--” She cut herself off when she saw Belle in her “giantess” form, and Belle smirked at her, amused at her confusion and shock.

“Wh--” She couldn’t finish. “Who are you? W-What’s going on? W-Why am I here?”

Belle just kept smiling, enjoying the look of fear on the bitch’s face, though, her stomach was not happy with the wait. Somehow, the midget didn’t hear the new loud growl, but it wasn’t going to matter.

So, without anymore hesitation, Belle opened her mouth, revealing the salivating inside.

“W-Wait, what are you--ahh!” Once again, the bitch was cut off by Belle placing her headfirst into her mouth then closing it. As she proceeded to move her around her mouth, Belle could’ve moaned.

Oh wow...this little bitch tasted so _good_!

Who knew that they would?

By now, Belle could feel the midget trying to hang on to something, anything, or even try to escape, but she wasn’t going to let her. So, having enough, Belle finally tilted her head back, resulting in the bitch screaming out, and, with a deep breath, swallowed.

She could feel her neck bulge as the bitch sailed down her throat, and once she was on her way, Belle sighed in relief, then looked down at her stomach, which proceeded to growl in satisfaction under her hand.

She smiled in bliss. So yummy...maybe she should do this more often.

Just then, Belle felt something rise up in her throat, and, as no one else was in the house, she allowed a loud, long burp to fly past her lips. Then, she giggled, still rubbing her full stomach.

“So yummy…” she mused again, this time in a sigh. “So good...Now, Shane will finally be mine.”

~~~

…

…

Something’s wrong…

Belle didn’t know what it was, but for the next several days she was...starving. No matter how much food she ate, her stomach was never satisfied, and would growl ferociously every minute of every day. As a result, she stopped going to school, not wanting anyone to see her like this.

There, Belle ate everything she could get her hands on, ranging from all the food that was in the refrigerator, all the food in the cabinets, and even the snacks nearby, but even still, she was still so, so _hungry._

She couldn’t understand what was wrong, and she was scared.

Something...something went wrong…

What...what’s happening?

“Help me,” she weakly pleaded, tears dripping down her face as she clutched at her stomach in pain. “Please, help me. Shane...please, help me…”

But no one heard her cries for help, and she ended up dying of starvation, unaware that she would become a spirit driven by an insatiable hunger for human flesh, granting her abilities she never had, but cursed to be doomed for all time.

Such a way to go. She wasn’t sure if it was worth it or not.

But it didn’t matter anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a couple of future candidates, but until I figure out what to do with them, they’re not going to be coming for awhile.


	51. Barbie Doll (Barbie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbie Doll with various miniature doll people
> 
> WARNING: I decided to try something a little more creepy and gross, so for anyone with a fear of dolls and bugs (specifically the consumption of the latter), please continue with extreme caution.

You were always a curious person, and wanted to know everything about everything, so it was only natural that you would become attracted to the unknown, and therefore science.

How could you not though? Science presented so many different possibilities, and would continue to discover new things as long as humankind existed. So, you decided early on that you would become a scientist, doing your own research over the things that most scientists wouldn't think to research, and you were only relieved that you kept yours top secret.

But why top secret? Well, it was quite simple really; you wanted to see if toys could indeed become sentimental beings who were capable of thought. So, using an old Barbie doll from your childhood, specifically one with flexible limbs, you got to work.

Under intense research, you managed to create a miniature brain to place into the doll's head, small organs into the upper torso, and even a fully-functioning mouth that had teeth, a tongue, saliva, and an esophagus; eyes and any organs that accompanied it; and the ability for the doll to move by itself.

It had taken you a long time to get it completed, but you couldn't rush through this. Rushing through it would mean failure, and you couldn't have that.

So, once everything was complete, you were eager to see if it would work. So, placing the doll on a machine you designed to activate the brain and organs, you turned it on, watching the vitals closely.

To your amazement and happiness, signs of life appeared within the doll. You then looked back to the doll, seeing her looking right at you with clear confusion as she sat up.

You could've screamed with glee; It worked! It actually worked!

"Hello," you greeted, smiling. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

The doll looked frightened, like a newborn child. Not surprising, considering that she had just been newly awakened.

"My name is (Y/N)," you then said. "And you...are Barbie."

The doll tilted her head to the side, not understanding at first, but you knew that she would in due time.

Months passed, and you began to observe the doll's behavior in your lab. Slowly, she matured, began to react to her name, and even began to speak. She then learned how to move by herself, how to read, how to write, and other things that young children would learn during this time. You took in all in, pleased with yourself for having created such an amazing specimen.

Though, lately, you began to notice something off about the doll.

To put it simply, the doll had developed a massive, massive appetite, and while you were sure to bring her plenty of food, it often wasn't enough. You thought this was concerning, but then you decided to monitor this for a little while longer.

Then, one day as you were monitoring her, a spider, a little larger than her hands, managed to get into her room. You watched her eye it with a strange look for several seconds before she stamped on it, killing it.

Now, you thought nothing of this at first; after all, you did the same thing all the time since you were afraid of bugs, but then the doll removed her foot, grabbed the crushed body of the spider, and eyed it with another strange new look.

You then saw her looking at her stomach, which was growling pretty loudly, and without another moment's hesitation, she shoved the entire spider into her mouth, swallowing it whole.

You cringed at this; did she really just do that?

However, to your surprise, the doll did not get sick from eating that spider, and she even did it with several other bugs that got into her room, resulting in the same thing. Even though you were fascinated, you still found this odd.

Regardless, you ignored it. This was still very fascinating, and you wanted to take as much notes as you could.

Then, one day, the doll came up to you.

You blinked. "You want some dolls?" you asked.

Barbie nodded. "Yes," she said. "You did tell me that children play with dolls all the time, but the ones you showed me are ones I can't play with. Do you think you can make some for me, please?"

You thought about it, then nodded. "I'll see what I can do," you said. "Though, I must warn you, I'm not the best at building things."

Barbie smiled. "Anything will do, and I know you can do it."

You blushed. "Thank you, honey, and of course; I will do my best."

And you did. You made sure to make dolls that she could play with, small enough where she can play with them by herself, though you did have to look at several tutorials to make sure that you were doing them right. As a result, it took you longer than you should have to complete them, but when you did, you were more than happy to show them to Barbie.

In fact, she beamed when she saw them. "These look amazing!" she said. "Thank you so much, (Y/N)!"

You smiled. "You're welcome," you said. "I hope you like them."

"I love them already!"

You couldn't help but smile and blush at that. You were glad that you managed to do something right.

But then...one day, the dolls disappeared.

You blinked at Barbie. "Do you remember when you have seen them last?" you asked.

Barbie shook her head, looking sad. "I...I haven't," she said. "I looked everywhere in all the places I kept them, but they weren't there."

You didn't believe her at first, but when you checked her room yourself, you found that she wasn't lying. You couldn't find them either, though when you checked the security footage in Barbie's room, you suddenly had an idea.

Through that footage, Barbie had indeed been playing with the dolls, but eventually clearly became starving again, her stomach roaring throughout the room, and proceeded to eat the dolls one by one. You were again surprised at this, but immediately took note of it.

You didn't know what was going on, but you had to admit that it was interesting, so you never confronted Barbie about it, even if her appetite was concerning.

Later on, she asked something else of you that baffled you.

"Miniature people?" you asked, bewildered.

Barbie nodded. "Yes," she said. "You were able to create me, so I was wondering if you could make a small city and bring some little people to life."

"...And why do you want them?" you asked.

Barbie shrugged. "Just wanted to know what I look like compared to you."

You didn't really believe her, but, regardless, you said, "I'm not sure, Barbie. I'm not exactly an engineer, and bringing mini people to life will take a long time, probably longer than with you. After all, it took me quite a long time to bring you to life. Are you sure?"

Barbie looked a little perturbed at that, but she nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "I'm willing to wait."

For what, exactly, you didn't ask, but you got started all the same.

Unlike with the dolls last time, it had been much, much harder creating a city. As you said, you weren't an engineer, and while it was just as complex as science was, it was a totally different thing. So, you could only be grateful that you were only building something small, something that would give you plenty of room for mistakes.

At least, you hoped.

Afterwards, you got started on mini people, finding the smallest dolls you could find before you brought them back to your lab. You still had some of your own, though you did have to go buy some since the amount of mini dolls you had wouldn't be enough for such a small city. So, once you had all the mini dolls you thought you would need, you went to work.

As expected, progress was slow, and you had to be extra careful creating mini organs for these mini dolls. In fact, you had to use a microscope to make sure that you were wiring the brains correctly, that the organs were the right shapes, that they would be put in the right places, and that they would be able to react once you managed to bring them to life.

So, by the time they were ready, you hoped it would work, and immediately initiated the activation.

To your surprise and happiness, the dolls also came to life, and you immediately placed them in the city you made and gave it to Barbie.

Her smile was large when she saw this. "Thank you so much (Y/N)!" she chirped. "This looks amazing!"

You simply smiled. "I'm glad you like it," you said. "Though, what are you going to do with them?"

Barbie shrugged. "I don't know yet," she said. "I'll come up with something later on."

You could tell that there was more to her words, so you decided to monitor her behavior once again.

As soon as she was in her room, Barbie began to simply watch the mini doll people move about the little city, clearly dazed and unaware of where they were, or even what they were. Though, as Barbie never asked to wait to see if they would mature, you decided to continue observing Barbie's behavior, wondering what she was going to do.

Then, you saw something off.

Barbie sat up, smiling at the mini doll people, and at that point placed a hand on her stomach.

Over the speakers, a loud roar from a hungry stomach was heard.

You didn't react. Huh, so that was what she wanted to mini doll people for.

Barbie then leaned over the city, hand still on her stomach. _"I'm really hungry,"_ she mused. _"Luckily, I have a full-course meal here."_

The doll people didn't understand, and you thought that was a good thing as Barbie reached out and picked up one of the mini dolls, enclosing them in her fist as she stared at them with a smile. Then, after a few moments, she opened her mouth and placed the full body of the doll in.

Barbie then proceeded to suck, enjoying the taste of the doll, and then swallowed. Once that happened, she licked her lips.

_"Yum!"_ she chirped. _"(Y/N) sure knows how to make delicious meals!"_

At that point, she grabbed two more, once again eyeing them before she shoved them into her mouth and swallowed them one by one. Then she grabbed more, swallowed them, and repeated until there were only a few left.

Even still, the doll people didn't understand what was going on. Probably for the best.

Barbie continued smiling at them. _"Come along, little ones,"_ she whispered softly. _"I'm still quite hungry, and could use more. You look very delicious too, just like your friends."_

Somehow, her stomach growled at this comment. Still hungry, huh? You weren't surprised anymore.

At this point, Barbie scooped up all the little people into her hand, cradling them softly, and for a moment you wondered if you were looking at something different. Then, she brought them towards her mouth and tilted her hands, causing the mini people to fall into her mouth one by one. Even with her mouth open, she swallowed them one by one until she got to the last one. Closing her mouth, she stared at the last mini person, who stared back at her with confusion if her tilted head was anything to go by. Then, smiling one last time, Barbie opened her mouth and had her slide in, to which she swallowed.

Barbie sighed in relief at this and laid down on her bed, proceeding to rub her now groaning stomach. A look of utter satisfaction was on her face, and almost as soon as she laid down, a loud and long burp flew past her lips, to which she gasped afterwards and placed a hand over her mouth.

_"Oh dear, excuse me!"_ she said, mortified with herself. _"I hope (Y/N) didn't hear that. She hates it whenever I don't use manners."_

Well, she was right about that, but now...

You found yourself smiling. Looks like you found a new breakthrough with this experiment of yours. Oh wow, you couldn't wait to try other things, and see how Barbie will react to those changes.

You couldn't wait.


End file.
